


ABO

by SilentlySoars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Banner, Alpha Melinda May, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Skye, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Awesome Sarah Rogers, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Beta Antione Triplett, Beta Darcy Lewis, Beta Leo Fitz, Beta Pepper Potts, Beta Phil Coulson, Beta Sam Wilson, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Clint Barton & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Clint Barton Feels, Darcy Lewis & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Darcy Lewis Is a Good Bro, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy Lewis-centric, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Deaf Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter is Awesome!, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Andrew Garner, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Jemma Simmons, Omega Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Steve Roger's ass, Super Soldier Serum, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 75
Words: 58,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentlySoars/pseuds/SilentlySoars
Summary: Finding her Omega is great... finding out that their Alpha flew a ship into the arctic? Not so much...





	1. OCTOBER 2011

**Author's Note:**

> My new project! I've always wanted to write a ABO style story and I'm really liking this one so enjoy!

**OCTOBER 2011**

Darcy Lewis sighed as she walked up to her tiny brownstone.

It had been a long few days and she was exhausted.

She unlocked the door and was greeted by the smell of roasting meat and spices.

‘If It Wasn’t for the Nights’ by ABBA was playing on the stereo.

She grinned.

Well this was a surprise.

She hadn’t expected him to home.

“Honey I’m home!”

Her boyfriend’s head poked out of the kitchen.

“You’re home! I thought you were assigned to Dr. Foster for another two weeks.” He said, grinning brightly.

“My cover got blown by alien Jesus.” Darcy complained as she collapsed on the couch.

Her boyfriend blinked.

“Alien Jesus?” He echoed.

“Yeah. His name is Thor and apparently the old Norse stories were based on alieums. His dad got mad and banished him to Earth with his magic hammer Mew Mew. I tased him before we helped him stop this magic metal monster from wrecking New Mexico. It was pretty sweet.” Darcy said with a shrug.

He boyfriend pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair.

“Sounds like fun. You smell bad.”

Darcy rolled her eyes.

“That’s because I just spent two months with an Omega that wasn’t you.” She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I need to take care of that.” He mumbled and Darcy laughed.

“Not till you’re done cooking. Nothing to worry about anyways. Jane is a great Omega but she’s not my Omega. You are. Btw what are you fixing?”

He laughed.

“Ciolan afumat cu fasole.” He said as they entered the kitchen.

“Mmm… I love when you talk Romanian to me.”

He laughed.

“So how was your week shadowing Tony Stark?” She asked.

“Pretty cool. Natalia had to reveal her cover pretty quick though. Then we had to babysit. But hey we got to fight a guy with laser whips so that was fun.” He said.

“Did you tell him who you were?”

“No.”

“Did he figure out who you were?” She pressed.

He grinned.

“Recognized me the minute he saw me. Freaked the fuck out. It was amazing. Natalia filmed it.”

Darcy laughed.

She’d have to call Natasha later to have her send the video.

“So you made a new friend?” She asked.

He nodded.

“Tony is going to build me a flying car!”

Darcy smiled.

She didn’t always get why things got him excited but she loved days like this.

She leaned forward and kissed him.

“My Beta.” He murmured against her lips as he lifted her onto the counter.

“My Omega.” She returned in kind.

He smiled brightly.

“I love you Darcy Lewis.”

She grinned.

“And I love you Bucky Barnes.”


	2. JULY 2009

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! I might put up another chapter tonight if I get a lot of comments so... So one thing about this story is is that it's going to alternate between chapters placed in the 'current' (2011 and forward) and the past.

**JULY 2009**

It was all Natasha’s plan.

It was dumb.

“You want to WHAT?” Phil demanded.

The Beta stood gaping at the red head Alpha.

“I want to rescue my partner.” She repeated.

Darcy blinked at her.

“Partner? There are no reports of the Black Widow having a partner.” She argued.

“And you know everything?” Natasha shot back and Darcy bristled.

“Nat.” Clint mumbled gently and the Alpha deflated, leaning into her Omega.

“My partner… He is only known as the Winter Soldier.”

Phil and Darcy shared a look.

The Winter Soldier was a myth.

A story.

A ghost.

Then again they lived in a world with that had the Black Widow and Hawkeye running around.

Weird things happened.

“Even if we do find your partner what makes you think that he’ll join us? You only joined because you met Clint.” Darcy said.

Natasha’s eyes softened.

“He is different than me. He has no name, no identity, no nothing. I don’t think he is willingly what he is.” She said.

Darcy sighed.

“Most of us don’t.” She said with a half-smile.

Natasha raised an eyebrow but merely turned to Phil and said, “The Winter Soldier trained me. Basically raised me. You save him or you don’t get me.”

 

Apparently that was enough of a threat to Fury for him to send his, and Darcy quotes, ‘four best dunderheads’ to motherfucking Siberia.

Darcy hated the cold.

It made her sluggish and reminded her of bad times.

Anyways Natasha tracked down The Winter Soldier down to some remote ex-KBG hideout in the middle of the frozen hell hole called Russia.

Honestly the only good thing to come out of Russia was Vodka.

It wasn’t difficult to get into the facility at all.

Clint took to the air ducts as normal.

Darcy?

Well, Darcy did what she did best.

Cause a massive riot.

Which wasn’t hard to do when you take out the fronts guards and come waltzing with a shit eating grin on your face.

She leaned against a wall while the guards gaped at her.

“So how is it you guys aren’t freezing you dicks off?”

This shook the guards out of their bewilderment and they immediately began firing at Darcy.

Who immediately began running, drawing them away while Natasha snuck in.

Somehow Darcy managed to get away from the frenzy of guards and found herself in the science division.

She ducked into one room to avoid a guard and found... fuck if she knew.

There was a tube that vaguely reminded Darcy of something out of Futurama and a lone scientist.

“Who are you?!?” The scientist shouted in Russian.

Darcy glanced at the tube and sighed.

“Fuck it.”

She pulled out her gun and pointed at the scientist.

“Tell me what that is or I shoot.” She threatened in her absolutely terrible Russian.

The scientist looked like he was about to pee his pants.

“It’s a Cryochamber! Please don’t hurt me.” The scientist pleaded.

So it was like the thing out of Futurama.

“Who’s in it?” Darcy demanded.

“The Winter Soldier.”

Darcy’s jaw dropped.

Fucking really?

“Let him out. Now.” She ordered.

The scientist rushed over to the tube and dialed something in it.

Darcy walked over and pistol whipped him.

She pulled him away from the tube before walking over.

The tube lifted up and a bunch of steam escaped.

Darcy was startled when a man stumbled out, quickly catching him in her arms.

“Hey mister, are you ok?” She asked shaking him, not caring that he was a potentially dangerous assassin.

He had dark brown hair and an olive complexion.

Oh and a metal left arm.

Fuck.

There was something about him and his sweet Omega scent.

The man groaned and looked up, wide eyed.

He was afraid.

“It’s ok. I’m here to help you.” Darcy said soothingly, hoping her Beta scent would calm him.

The soldier blinked.

“You ain’t KBG?” He whispered in perfect English.

With an accent no out of place in New York.

Well, shit.

“No sir. I’m with SHIELD and we are here to liberate you. The Black Widow insisted that-“

“Natalia is here?” He asked, his voice growing cold.

“Yes…” Darcy said, looking at him with worry.

“We have to leave.”

The Winter Soldier struggled to get up and Darcy grabbed him to keep him from falling.

“I got you.” She said.

The assassin looked her over.

“You smell nice.” He said finally, causing Darcy to blush.

That was a new one.

The two made their way through the facility, Darcy shooting anyone to come across them when Natasha rounded the corner.

She immediately pulled out a gun and trained it on the Soldier.

How did you respond?

Stealing Darcy’s extra gun and placing himself between her and the Black Widow.

“Natasha.” He said coldly.

“Yasha.” She said, equally as coldly.

“Can I trust you?” The man, Yasha, asked.

“Of course you can’t but what other choice do you have?” Natasha asked.

Yasha smirked.

“Good girl.” He said without lowering his gun.

Instead he shifted it slightly and shot it beside Natasha’s head, taking out an approaching guard.

Natasha didn’t even flinch.

“Damn.” Darcy breathed.

“Let’s go… Oh and don’t kill the guy with the bow. He’s mine.”

 

Watching the Black Widow and The Winter Soldier fight together was magical.

He still leaned heavily against Darcy but fought fiercely regardless.

Who Natasha didn’t bother to fight off he picked off and who he didn’t get Natasha did.

It was art.

Not that Darcy was slouching.

She took out as many people as possible but she was better at hand to hand then guns.

She hated guns.

Clint joined them mid-way through the facility, growling slightly at Yasha.

Yasha didn’t seem to care.

Whatever relationship he and Natasha had it wasn’t one of an Alpha and Omega.

Even though he distinctly smelled mated by an Alpha.

They escaped the facility and found a Quinjet waiting for them.

Go Phil.

They boarded up and Phil quickly flew them away.

Just as five more Quinjets of agents flew in.

Yasha wobbled in Darcy’s arms.

He looked down at her.

“I’m about to pass out.” He warned.

“Um ok.” Darcy said wide eyed.

“Please don’t let them put me in the chair Beta.” He murmured.

Now Darcy didn’t know what this chair was but it didn’t sound pleasant.

“I promise.” She said as she lowered him onto the bench.

“Beta.”

He bared his neck before finally passing out.

The room was silent.

“What the actually fuck?” Clint said finally.

Natasha shrugged.

“Honestly I’m surprised he was up and walking. Cryochambers are a bitch.” She said.

Phil walked into the back and froze at the sight of Yasha collapsed in Darcy’s arms.

“Oh my god.” He said, paling.

“What’s up Phil?” Darcy asked, eyeing her boss with weariness.

She loved Phil but the slow building mix of disbelief and awe was disconcerting.

“I don’t… How even… Romanoff how long did the Soviet Union have this guy?” Phil asked, his eyes never leaving Yasha’s face.

Natasha shrugged.

“I don’t know. They started training me in the early sixties so any time before that.”

Phil bit his lip.

“This is… not good.” He said.

“Say words Phil.” Clint said.

“Well… I’d have to run test… Call in some people… Oh my god…”

“Phil!” The three yelled.

“I am 80% sure that is Sergeant James Buchannan Barnes.” He said.

Clint and Darcy’s jaws dropped.

“Well he did tell me to call him Yasha.” Natasha mused.

“How can you be so blasé fair about this?” Clint asked, looking frantic.

“We rescued a POW. So what? And calm down. Your fear scent stinks.” Natasha said.

“He isn’t just a POW!” Phil snapped.

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

Darcy sighed.

“Ever hear of Captain America and the Howling’ Commandos?” She asked.

Natasha scoffed.

“I’m Russian not stupid.” She said.

“Well the right hand man of Captain America and second in command of the Commandos was Sergeant James Buchannan Barnes.” Phil said.

“Bucky. My name is Bucky.” Yasha murmured in his sleep.

The four blinked at him.

“Well… fuck.”


	3. OCTOBER 2011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! So guys you know how I rated this explicit? That comes into play now. Enjoy!

**OCTOBER 2011**

Darcy sighed into Bucky’s kiss.

Dinner had been distracting and now it was time for dessert.

“Fuck Darcy. That Omega smell on you is gross.” Bucky huffed as he grinded into her.

Darcy rolled her eyes.

“You don’t complain when it’s Clint.” She said.

“Yeah well that’s Clint.”

Good point.

Bucky growled into her ear and flipped her so that she was bent over the counter.

“Really? You can’t even wait till we get to the room?” Darcy asked as Bucky pushed down her sweat pants and panties.

“Are you complaining?” Bucky asked as he undid his pants.

“Fuck no. I kinda wanted to suck your dick though.” Darcy said as she looked back.

“Later.” Bucky promised, giving his cock a couple of tugs.

He grabbed Darcy’s hips and pushed his cock into her.

Darcy let out a gasp.

“Fuck!” She cried out as Bucky built up a brutal pace.

It had been too long.

“No more undercover missions.” Bucky growled as he leaned forward, his chest flush with Darcy’s.

“Yeah.” She groaned as she was thrust forward by Bucky’s thrusts.

She felt his fingers ghost over her clit and whimpered as they roughly circled and pressed her.

She was so close.

“You like it don’t you? Me fucking you on our counter?” Bucky taunted.

“Yes Omega!” She cried as her orgasm rushed over her.

Bucky didn’t slow down though.

“Hope you don’t think we’re done.”

He pulled out, flipped her over and started pounding into her again, throwing her legs over his shoulders.

Darcy clawed at his arms.

“Omegaomegaomegaomegaomegaomega.” Darcy wailed.

“Beta.” Bucky growled before pulling her into a brutal kiss.

He thrust hard and Darcy cried out as she came again.

It was far too soon and almost hurt.

Bucky groaned into her neck as he came deep in her.

“Sorry about that.” He whispered as he pulled out.

The thing was, was that Bucky wasn’t usual this possessive.

Normally he was passive and gentle and Darcy loved it.

But she loved this side of him.

It almost made up for their lack of an Alpha.

Almost.

“It’s ok. Take me to bed now?”

 

Three orgasms later the two were cuddled in bed.

“Think you’ll ever find your Alpha?” Bucky asked sleepily.

Darcy blinked.

“You already did.” She said.

“Yeah but you could find an Alpha for you. You aren’t ruined like me.” Bucky said.

Darcy huffed.

“You aren’t ruined Bucky. And I’m fine without an Alpha.” She said.

“Then why is it that you cum harder when I’m super dominate than when I’m gently.” Bucky asked gently.

Darcy blinked.

“That’s not true!” She protested.

“You use your super strength when you cum like that Darcy. It’s like a vice grip on my dick.”

Guilt flooded through Darcy.

“It’s just… different Bucky. I mean doesn’t it make you cum harder when I fuck you with the strap on?” She asked.

“Well yeah but I’m already claimed Darce. I can’t have another Alpha.” Bucky argued.

“And that means I can’t either Bucky. We’re in this together. Me and you. The last of the super soldiers.”


	4. MARCH 1997

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! We get to find out a little more about Darcy's past in this one! Hope you enjoy!

**MARCH 1997**

Subject 27 cowered in fear as Master 1 and Master 2 ripped through the room.

They were frantic, talking in their weird language that they only talked in when they didn’t want Subject 27 to know what they were saying.

She picked up the words ‘Shield’, ‘coming’ and ‘destroy’.

That was a bad word.

They said that word before they hurt Subject 27.

Or made her hurt one of the other Subjects.

Master 1 turned and loomed over her, ominously.

“Subject 27 is last one.” He said.

“You get rid of.” Master 2 said.

She sounded regretful.

Master 1 sighed.

“Such waste.” He said as he grabbed Subject 27’s arm.

“No please!” She begged.

“Shut up. Will not hurt. Like nap.” He said as he grabbed a needle.

Subject 27’s eyes widened.

They used that on Subject 26 when she broke her leg.

She never woke up.

“No!”

Subject 27 stomped on Master 1’s foot.

The man let out a wail, dropping the needle.

Subject 27 grabbed the needle, jamming it into the man’s leg and pressing down.

“No!” Master 2 wailed, rushing at Subject 27.

Who promptly turned and ran.

Straight into the legs of a man in tactical gear.

Several things ran through her mind.

One: Who was this stranger?

Two: Was he who scared the Masters?

Deciding to take a chance she hid behind the man.

“Help!” She cried.

Master 2 appeared, gun in hand, but she was quickly shot by the man.

The man crouched in front of her.

“Are their anymore?” He asked gently.

Subject 27 shook her head.

“Only Master 1 but I put the bad needle in him.” She said timidly.

She didn’t know why but she trusted this man.

The man frowned.

This must displease him.

“I’m sorry. I submit for punishment.” Subject 27 said, dropping to her knees.

Shock passed over the man’s face.

“You didn’t do anything. What is your name? How old are you?” He asked kindly.

Subject 27 cocked her head.

“I am Subject 27 of the Black Widow Rebirth Program. I have been a part of the program for 2,571 days.” She intoned.

The man sighed.

“That’s what they called you?”

Subject 27 nodded.

“Well my name is Phil Coulson and I’m here to save you.”

 

It turned out that SHIELD were good guys.

Subject 27 didn’t really understand them.

They didn’t expect anything of her.

They didn’t hurt her or train her or test her.

“I’m bored!” She complained to Phil one day when he came to visit her in isolation.

He smiled at her.

“Well what did you used to do for fun?” He asked.

“What is fun?” Subject 27 asked.

Phil blinked.

“Oh sweetie.”

Subject 27 preened.

She liked it when the Beta called her that.

After that Phil came almost every day and brought her things.

She had never had things.

He brought a TV and something he called a Super Nintendo.

He also brought a smaller version called a Gameboy.

There were board games and toys…

And books.

So many books.

It was wonderful.

Sometimes doctors would look at her and sometimes she would hear them say things about a serum and Captain America.

Phil liked Captain America and talked about him a lots.

Subject 27 was nothing like Captain America.

He was kind and just and amazing.

Subject 27 was a science experiment.

She told Phil as much one day.

Phil gave her that look he gave her when she said something like that.

“You know Captain America wasn’t always Captain America.” He commented.

Subject 27 scoffed.

“Well duh. Everyone were little once Agent Man.” She mocked.

“No I mean he wasn’t always so big. He used to be small before a scientist made him big with something similar to what makes you so strong and smart.” Phil explained.

“He was a science ‘xperiment too?” Subject 27 asked in awe.

Phil nodded.

Subject 27 looked down at the sparkly pink sneakers that Phil had brought her.

“Phil I don’t think I wanna be called Subject 27 anymore.” She said decidedly.

Phil grinned.

“And what do you want to be called?” He asked.

“… Darcy.” She said with a blush.

“Like Pride and Prejudice?” He asked.

Subject 27 nodded.

“Because he was really mean but got better because he was cared bout. Like you did for me.” She said.

Phil blinked away tears.

“Well then Miss Darcy how about me and you order pizza and watch some Power Rangers?” He asked.

“Oh please! They’re going to fight Divatox today!


	5. OCTOBER 2011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is here! In this chapter we get to meet a new character.... Enjoy!

**OCTOBER 2011**

Darcy woke to the sound of her phone going off.

She groaned.

It was 3 AM.

She glanced over at Bucky and smiled.

He was still in his post sex coma.

She grabbed her phone.

_Secret Agent Man_

Darcy’s eyes widened and she quickly answered.

“Phil?” She asked.

He wouldn’t be calling this late if it wasn’t important.

“They found the _Valkyrie_.” Phil breathed.

“Excuse me?” Darcy asked.

There was no way she just heard that right.

“They found the _Valkyrie_ Darcy. The ship. They found Steve Rogers.” Phil said.

Darcy got out of the bed and left the room.

“How… How damaged was he?” Darcy asked.

She couldn’t bare having to show Bucky the mangled body of his long dead Alpha.

“He’s alive Darcy.”

“He’s WHAT?!” Darcy shrieked.

That was IMPOSSIBLE.

Bucky came bounding out of the room, gun in hand.

“He was frozen solid but had a heartbeat. They’re going to try and defrost him. You need to get to the New York headquarters.” Phil said.

Darcy looked at Bucky, wide eyed.

“We’ll be there.”

She hung up and stared at Bucky.

“What is going on?” He demanded.

Darcy had no idea what to say so she went with her go to: Being inappropriate.

“Prepare to get fucked. They just found Steve Rogers.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“Want to rephrase that?” He asked.

Darcy took a deep breath.

“They found the _Valkyrie_. Steve was in it, frozen solid. He’s alive Bucky.” She said.

Bucky looked like she just punched him in the dick.

“Really? This isn’t just a mean joke right?” He asked.

“Phil told me.”

Bucky blinked before walking into the bedroom.

He came back with his go bag and the fuzzy blanket Darcy got him for Christmas last year.

“Let’s go.”

 

It took over week for them to figure out how to safely defrost Steve Rogers.

In that time Fury sent Clint and Phil to the Mojave Desert for some super-secret project.

Darcy honestly felt bad for Phil.

Because if there was any one who was more in love with Steve Rogers than Bucky it was Phil Coulson.

 

Steve Rogers died on March 4, 1945 after defeating the Red Skull.

He had died at peace.

He’d saved the world and was taking a one-way trip to see his dead mate.

Peggy was lucky.

She hadn’t bonded with them yet so she could live with it.

At least he thought that was what happened.

But as he drifted awake he found himself in a hospital room.

He immediately hit with the smell of an unfamiliar Beta.

It was quickly overpowered by the familiar scent of Bucky.

His eyes flew open and he was greeted by the sight of Bucky grinning down at him softly.

“Is this heaven?” He asked.

Bucky chuckled.

“No. Just Manhattan.” He said.

Steve sat up and looked around the room.

It looked like something out of Buck Rogers.

In the corner stood a short woman in a black jump suit.

She must be the Beta.

“What happened?” Steve asked.

“Well remember how I told you I was going to take you to the future? Welcome to 2012.”

Steve blinked at Bucky.

What?

“Jeez Bucky. Way to ease him into it.” The woman snorted.

“Well it’s better than Fury’s idea to play an old baseball game and stick him in a fake hospital room, Darcy.” Bucky shot back.

The woman… Darcy laughed.

Obviously the two were familiar with each other.

“It’s 2012?” Steve asked.

“Yep! You beat HYDRA and the world has… well it really hasn’t gotten that much better but being a Nazi isn’t a good thing any more so that’s pretty awesome.” Darcy said.

“I don’t understand. If it’s 2012 how are you still alive? You know since you fell off a train.” Steve asked.

Bucky’s face fell.

“Fuck Russia.” Darcy said bitterly.

Steve glared.

He didn’t like this woman.

She was too… vulgar.

“No she’s right. Fuck Russia.” Bucky said.

The ex-assassin sighed.

“I… I survived the fall. Barely. Zola… he did something to me Steve. Made me like you. I lost my arm in the fall and the Russians found me.”

Steve’s eyes fell to Bucky’s arm as he flexed it, the sound of the gears shifting sounding foreign to him.

“You’re a super soldier.” Steve said.

It made sense.

Bucky had been… different after Azzano.

Smelt different.

Better even, a sweetness even more sweet than his normal Omega smell.

Maybe that was his super soldier serum.

Bucky swallowed hard.

“They did things to me. Made me forget me. Made me do things. Bad things.”

Bucky started to shake and both Steve and Darcy moved to comfort him.

Steve growled at her, baring his teeth.

Bucky was his Omega not…

Steve froze.

Bucky smelt like her.

“They would freeze me and only take me out to kill people.”

Steve ran a hand over Bucky’s back as guilt flooded him.

Bucky had lived and Steve had abandoned him.

“Stop it.” The Omega said harshly.

Steve startled.

“It’s not your fault that this happened. I would have done everything the exact same way. Beside I’m out now.” Bucky said fiercely.

He turned to the Beta.

“Darcy saved me.” The Omega said, giving the dark haired woman a bright smile that she returned.

Betrayal filled Steve.

Was this woman Bucky’s new Beta?

“How’s Peggy?” Steve asked harshly.

Bucky’s eyes filled with grief.

“She died almost ten years ago in a car crash with her mates.” He said softly.

Steve’s heart sank.

Of course he had hoped that she had found someone else but it still hurt that she’d found other mates.

It hurt even more that she had died.

“She mated with Howard Steve.”

That he wasn’t expecting.

“They had a son. His name is Tony. He’s great.” Bucky said with a laugh.

“Yeah he gives absolutely no fucks about what people think. He told congress to suck his dick earlier this year.” Darcy said with a laugh.

“You aren’t very lady like.” Steve said.

Darcy grinned.

“Thank you.” She said.

Steve suppressed a snicker.

Bucky did not.

“Anything else I need to know right away?” Steve asked.

“We both work for these people called SHIELD. Peggy and Howard started them.” Bucky said.

Steve gestured to Darcy and Bucky shrunk.

“I thought you were dead Steve and then there was Darcy and she was like a light in the darkness.” Bucky said.

“You mated her.” Steve said accusingly.

“You were dead and it wasn’t like we had a Beta!” Bucky defended.

Except they had had one.

They just hadn’t claimed her.

“I’m tired. Can she leave?” Steve asked wearily, sinking down in the bed.

Hurt briefly crossed Darcy’s face.

“Ok. I’ll be back later. Bucky… do you want me to call Dr. Garner? Set you up a secession?” She asked.

Bucky nodded and Darcy left.

“That was rude.” Bucky said, turning to Steve.

“You took a Beta.” He grumbled.

“I found our Beta first. Sue me.” Bucky said as he crawled into the bed.

“She’s not my Beta. Peggy was.” Steve said bitterly.

Bucky pulled off his hoodie and allowed Steve to wrap himself around him.

Steve trace the bite mark on Bucky’s left shoulder.

Most of it was covered by the metal of the arm but a little still remained.

His eyes drifted to the mark on his right.

“You’ll like her you know. Darcy is impossible not to love.”


	6. AUGUST 2009

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter 6 is here! I just wnat to tell you guys that I had to edit a few things in chapter 4 because I fucked up my own time line so go reread it please!

**AUGUST 2009**

Darcy entered the room and was immediately slammed against the wall.

Yasha’s flesh hand wrapped around her throat and his metal arm came back, ready to punch her.

Darcy did the only thing she could think to do: kicked him in the dick.

Yasha let out a cry of rage but loosened his grip enough for Darcy to push him off her.

“You are strong.” Yasha said in Russian.

“Sorry this is America. We speak American here.” Darcy wheezed.

Yasha blinked before bursting out laughing.

“You Americans are strange.” He said.

“You’re one to talk Sergeant Barnes.” Darcy said and Yasha stiffened.

“I am not that man.” He said quickly.

Darcy raised an eyebrow.

“And who are you?” She asked.

“I am the Asset. Ready to comply.” Yasha said.

Dread filled Darcy.

“Sergeant Barnes you aren’t being held by the Red Room anymore.” She said gently.

Yasha flinched.

“The Black Widow is here.” He said carefully.

“She met her Omega and defected to the US. You are currently in the custody of SHIELD.” Darcy explained.

Yasha began to tremble.

“What year is it?” He asked.

“2009.”

Yasha let out a muffled whine.

“You work for these people yes? Can you get me Howard Stark or Peggy Carter?” He asked desperately.

Darcy gave him a sad smile.

“I’m afraid Director Stark and Madam Director Carter-Stark died a long time ago.” Darcy said.

Yasha sank to the ground.

“Then everyone is gone.” He said dully.

Darcy fell to her knees in front of him.

“Hey, hey it’s ok. You’ll find new people. You have Natasha and now you have me and I know tons of people who will be there for you.” She blabbered.

She couldn’t have the man… this Omega give up.

He was too important.

She didn’t have people like her around.

He was it.

Yasha looked at her quizzically began schooling his face to look passive.

“You may call me Bucky.”

Darcy smiled.

“I’m Darcy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And because chapter 6 is so short I'll be posting another chapter momentarily. I just felt like getitng this interaction between Darcy and Bucky out there was important.


	7. NOVEMBER 2011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to back update! I felt like chapter 6 was way too short and decided to post this. I might even put chapter 8 up later. Ad don't mind Steve. He has he reasons for being a dick.

**NOVEMBER 2011**

It took a lot of convincing to get Steve to move into the brownstone.

Even four weeks after his waking up he was cold and distant to Darcy.

She couldn’t blame him.

She and Bucky had had two years to build their relationship.

But he didn’t have to be such a bitch to her either.

Bucky had no idea what to do, feeling pulled in two directions.

Even if both encourage him to spend time with the other.

Steve didn’t hate Darcy but he didn’t like her either.

He wasn’t interested in a Beta.

He’d had one.

The night he moved into the brownstone Bucky crawled into bed with him, surprising him.

“You’re sleeping in here?” He asked.

Bucky kissed him lightly and rested his head on Steve’s chest.

“Darcy told me to. I’ll sleep with you tonight and her tomorrow. That way it’s… fair.” He said.

And like that a little sliver of affection for Darcy settled in Steve’s chest.

 

Two nights later was the first time they mated since Steve woke up.

Steve hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, knowing Bucky was in the next room and not with him.

He wasn’t jealous of Darcy.

It wasn’t her fault.

She’d done nothing wrong by caring about Bucky.

In fact, he deeply appreciated it.

But there was something deep in him, in his Alpha side that made him want Bucky never to leave his side.

That part of him also was screaming for him to dominate the little Beta.

He hated that part of him.

That night when the two entered the room something snapped in Steve.

He grabbed Bucky and thrust him into the door, lifting him up.

“Steve?” Bucky questioned before being cut off by Steve kissing him fiercely.

Steve rutted against Bucky.

He could feel Bucky hard in his pajama pants.

“Steve!” Bucky panted and Steve kissed him down his throat.

Steve growled and walked Bucky onto the bed.

Steve stepped out of his sweats and looked up to see Bucky had done the same.

He groaned.

He could already smell the sweet smell of Bucky’s slick.

He crawled on to the bed and trailed a hand over Bucky’s thigh until he reached Bucky’s cock.

Steve gently took it in his hand and stroked it, savoring the velvety feeling of Bucky in his grip.

Bucky gasped and withered under him.

“Alpha!” He gasped out and Steve grinned.

“Missed me?” He purred and Bucky nodded frantically.

“Please.” The Omega pleaded.

Steve’s other hand moved lower and he gently pressed a finger into Bucky’s already slick entrance.

Slowly, Steve worked the man under him open.

Soon he had three fingers in Bucky and his mouth on his dick.

“Steve please. I’m gonna come. Oh god.”

Steve grinned and double his efforts.

The Omega let out a whine as he came, his cum flooding Steve’s mouth and his ass clenching around Steve’s fingers so hard he thought they might break.

“Damn.” Steve said as he pulled his fingers out.

“Sorry.” Bucky said sheepishly.

Steve let out a chuckle.

“I don’t know. It was kind of… hot.” Steve said.

Bucky surged forward and pulled Steve on top of him.

“Love you punk.” He said.

“Love you too jerk.” Steve said.

Bucky grinded against Steve, causing the Alpha to groan.

“Come on.” Bucky growled.

Steve ran his hands over Bucky’s chest, nipping at his neck.

Bucky let out a growl of frustration.

“Stop messing around Steve and knot me. It’s been too long.” He begged.

Steve gripped Bucky’s hips, lined himself up and slowly pushed his cock in.

Bucky sighed in relief.

Steve went slow at first, not wanting to hurt the Omega.

Bucky, however, wasn’t having it.

“Fuck me harder. Like an Alpha.” The man growled, thrusting his hips up to pull Steve’s.

Steve groaned and began increasing the power behind his thrusts until he was pounding into Bucky.

“Ohohoh.” The Omega panted as he clawed at Steve, who grunted.

Bucky let out a wail as he came, spurting cum into between the two.

Steve pulled out, flipped Bucky onto his hands and knees and pushed back into him.

Bucky let out a cry of Steve began to pound relentlessly into his prostate.

Steve could feel his knot growing and grabbed Bucky’s dick.

The Omega let out a sob.

“Too soon.” He said.

“No. You can come again.” Steve said as he gave on one last sharp thrust, forcing his knot into his mate.

He began grinding against Bucky’s prostate.

“Alpha! Please cum in me Alpha. Please!” Bucky begged.

Steve pulled him flush to his chest.

“You first.” He growled as he jerked Bucky off roughly.

The Omega let out a groan and came.

Steve let out a low howl and bit Bucky in his left shoulder.

His mouth of filled with blood and metal and Bucky and it was too much.

Steve felt himself reach his peak and came, locking with Bucky.

The two collapsed onto the bed, laughing.

“How long do you think we’ll be locked together?” Bucky asked breathless.

Steve nibbled at his ear.

“Why?” He asked.

“Because I’d really like to ride you and I can’t do that till were unlocked. Duh.”


	8. FEBRUARY 2010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is here! Another chapter will be up later!

**FEBRUARY 2010**

Darcy laughed as Bucky danced around the living room of her SHIELD issued apartment, bopping along to the sound of Queen on the radio.

Bucky’s love of music had been one of the first things they discovered.

“How was your session with Dr. Garner today?” She asked.

Bucky froze and frowned.

“He still won’t clear me for active duty.” The soldier grumbled.

“It’s only been six months Bucky.” She said.

“And I’ve been fine for three of those! No incidents at all.” Bucky said.

“You tried to strangle Clint with his own bow last month.” Darcy deadpanned.

“I said three of those. I never said consecutively.” Bucky pouted.

Darcy pelted a pillow at him.

He easily dodged it and collapsed next to her.

“Wanna fuck?” He asked casually and Darcy rolled her eyes.

“Take me to dinner and we’ll see.” She said.

“Ok.”

Bucky stood and held out a hand.

Darcy looked at is with wide eyes.

“Are you serious?” She asked.

“It’s your birthday Darcy and all your friends are on missions. Let’s go out.”

 

It was a magical night.

Seeing New York from the eyes of someone older than her was amazing.

Bucky, against the odds, did not take her to Nathan’s.

Instead he took her to a place called Randazzo’s Clam Bar.

“Me and Steve used to come here when we had a bit extra cash. When we weren’t a Coney Island that is.” He said fondly.

Darcy smiled as she took a bite of her Pasta Marechiara.

This is the first time that Bucky has talked about Captain Rogers without breaking down.

“Really?” She asked.

“Yep. Steve got beat up once out back while I was taking a leak. He beat the fuck out of them guys. They were in here causing trouble for the staff, calling them all kinds of nasty names and shit. Steve tried to sort them out. Always tried to be a big, bad Alpha spite the fact he was thin as a rail.” Bucky said with a laugh.

“Well he showed them didn’t he?” Darcy asked.

Bucky chuckled softly.

“Sure did didn’t he?”

Darcy raised her glass of red wine.

“Fuck Nazis?” She asked.

“Fuck Nazis!” Bucky toasted, hitting her glass with his beer bottle.

 

Bucky crowded her against the door of her bedroom, kissing her neck.

“You smell so good.” He moaned as he grinded against her, his erection evident.

Darcy panted.

“Are you sure about this?” She asked.

She didn’t think she could stand it if this was a one night stand or something.

Bucky pulled back and blinked at her.

“I like you Darcy. I… I’ve felt this connection to you that I’ve only felt with Steve. I want you. I need you.” He said.

Darcy grabbed his face and kissed him.

It felt more right than any other kiss she’d had.

Bucky guided her over the bed, ripping her clothes off as he did.

He placed her down on the bed and stepped back, fumbling with his jeans.

“Let me.”

Darcy crawled over and undid the jeans, pushing them and his boxers down.

Her mouth dropped open.

Look she had been with Omegas and Alphas and even Betas but…

“You’re hung.” She said in awe.

Bucky blushed despite himself.

“The serum made everything bigger.” He said awkwardly.

Darcy laughed.

“Laughing at my dick isn’t a turn on Darcy.” Bucky said with a pout.

“It’s just… I’ve made that joke with Clint before.” She said.

Bucky frowned.

“I’d rather you not talk about another Omega.” He said.

Darcy furrowed her eyebrows.

“Is that why you tried to kill him?” She asked.

Bucky tried his best to look innocent and Darcy laughed.

“Bucky… Clint isn’t interested in me like that. He’s like my brother. Beside I don’t like girls. It would never work out.” Darcy said.

She took Bucky’s cock in her hand and ran her thumb over the head, eliciting a moan from Bucky.

“I like you. I… You’re my Omega as far as I’m concerned.” She said.

Bucky kissed her, laying her back on the bed.

His hands were everywhere before settling on her breast.

“Are these what the serum made bigger for you?” He asked.

Darcy laughed.

“I bet the nuns had a time with you.” She said.

“Got beat at least twice a Sunday.” Bucky intoned.

Darcy laughed and rolled them over, straddling Bucky.

She grabbed his shirt and tugged at it, causing the Omega under her to freeze.

“What?” She asked in concern.

“I… Do we have to take my shirt off?” He asked timidly.

Darcy cocked her head to the side.

“I’ve seen you without a shirt before Bucky. Nearly every time we spare.”

And they spared a lot, considering that they were the only people who gave the other a challenge.

“That’s different. The scare-“

“Are sexy.” Darcy interrupted, causing Bucky to stare is disbelief.

“They show you’ve survived Bucky. I find that incredibly attractive.”

Bucky swallowed and gave her a small nod.

Darcy tore off the shirt and marveled at the expanse of muscles that made up Bucky’s chest.

She leaded down and kissed along where his metal arm met his body.

She felt Bucky’s right hand on her hip and smirked.

She lifted herself up and positioned herself over him before sinking down on his cock.

“Fuck.” Bucky hissed.

“How long has it been since you’ve had sex?” Darcy asked as she began riding him.

“1944… so, ah, 65 years. Oh god Darcy!” Bucky cried out and Darcy ground against him.

He grabbed her hips and began to guide her.

“How… about… you?” He asked breathlessly.

“Eight month, ah! Brock Rumlow from STRIKE.” She said.

“That tool?” Bucky growled.

“I… was… bored. Bucky!” Darcy shrieked as Bucky swiped a thumb over her clit.

She began to ride him hard as he circled her clit.

“Come on doll. Come for me.” Bucky moaned out as his hips began to meet her own.

“I… I want to bite you.” Darcy gasped.

“Do it. Right shoulder.”

Darcy leaned down and bit down as her orgasm over took her, relishing the taste of the Omega’s blood flooded her mouth.

She felt Bucky bite down on her right shoulder as he came, filling her cunt with his cum.

She released Bucky and sat up, looking at him with affection.

“I think I love you.” She whispered.

Bucky looked at her tiredly.

“Ain’t no thinking about it doll. Love ya. Need ya.” He yawned.

Darcy climbed off him and laid her head on his chest.

“Need you too.”


	9. DECEMBER 2011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is chapter 10!

**DECEMBER 2011**

Things finally came to a head between Steve and Darcy a few days before Christmas.

They’re all in the kitchen eating when Darcy decided to stick out the proverbial olive branch.

“What do you want for Christmas Steve?” She asked kindly.

The man blinked at her.

“You want to know what I want for Christmas?” He asked.

“Of course. Me and Bucky only ever get one present for the other and well we want to include you.” She said shyly.

Steve turned to Bucky, who was incredible interested in his food.

“That was out thing first.” He said harshly.

Darcy blinked, startled.

“Oh… I didn’t know. Bucky just said it was his family’s tradition.” She said slowly.

Steve glared at Bucky.

“Well don’t worry about getting me anything.” Steve said bitterly.

Darcy bit her lip before standing and fleeing.

“Darcy!” Bucky yelled after her but she didn’t stop.

Bucky rounded on Steve.

“What is wrong with you?” He hissed.

“She’s not my Beta and needs to stop acting like it.” Steve said coolly.

“She was asking for me!” Bucky yelled.

Steve blinked, taken aback.

“What?” He asked.

“Darcy bought your present weeks ago! I had no idea what to get you so she decided to ask for me!” Bucky yelled.

Steve frowned.

“I don’t expect her to be nice to me Bucky! I don’t want her to! She’s not my Beta!” Steve argued.

“And Peggy wasn’t mine!” Bucky yelled back.

Steve froze and Bucky sighed.

“I never liked Peggy like that Steve. She was a decent dame and all but she never did it for me.” Bucky admitted.

“But we had plans to mate after the war!” Steve said, confused.

“I would’ve too. For you. Peggy liked the guy you were before the serum. That meant a lot. She made you happy. That was enough for me, even if I didn’t feel that way about her.” Bucky said.

Steve looked like everything he knew was a lie.

“Sometimes I think you’re holding onto Peggy just cause it’s like a shield. Darcy ain’t like those other Beta girls Steve. She doesn’t see that skinny boy from Brooklyn or Captain America. She sees you as a person. Even if you don’t like her like that you could at least be decent to her. She’s a nice girl.”

Bucky stood.

“I think I’ll sleep with Darcy tonight…” He said before leaving.

Steve stared ahead.

Was he really using Peggy as a shield?

He didn’t know but he knew he wasn’t being right to Darcy.

She was being kind to him and he was incredible rude and cold.

He was a terrible person.

 

Darcy avoided him the next few days, much to his chagrin.

He just wanted to apologize for being a jerk.

Bucky wasn’t helping either, bristling at Steve every time he tried to corner the pretty brunette.

So Steve settled for shopping for them.

Bucky was easy.

Apparently the future had the same fascination with bacon that Bucky had had back in the 1930’s.

There was literally bacon flavored _everything_.

Darcy was harder.

Mostly because Steve knew absolutely nothing about the girl.

So he settled on buying her a copy of the Hobbit, a personal favorite of his.

It was an older copy he found in a second hand store he’d been in looking for clothes.

Bucky and Darcy were in front of the Christmas tree when Steve walked in, his best kicked puppy expression on his face.

Darcy looked him over and smirked.

“You’re right Bucky. He is impossible to stay upset with when he has that expression on.” She noted.

“That’s how you know he’s really sorry.” Bucky added.

Darcy laughed and handed Steve a cup.

“I made hot chocolate. Now get your ass down here. I want to open my presents!” Darcy said.

Steve grinned softly and sat between the two.

Bucky tossed a small box to Darcy and took the longer for himself.

Darcy ripped hers open and pulled out a necklace with a little bird on it.

“Clint always gets me the prettiest presents.” She cooed.

Bucky let out a cry of rage at his.

“Motherfucker!” He screamed as he tossed a bow across the room.

Darcy let out a cackle.

Steve looked at her confused.

“Our friend Clint is an archer. Him and Bucky argue over whether archer is practical all the time. It’s fucking hilarious.” She explained.

The next present were two sets of knives.

“Natalia is practical.” Bucky explained as he lovingly looked at the knives.

The next set actually had a present for Steve.

“Drawing supplies?” He asked.

Darcy grinned.

“Those are from our handler Phil. He’s vice president of the ‘We-Love-Captain-America-If-You-Don’t-Like-It-Suck-You-Can-Suck-Our-Dicks’ club.” Darcy said with a laugh.

Steve decided to play along.

“Who’s the President?” He asked.

She glanced at Bucky.

“You don’t need an excuse to suck my dick Steve.” He said with a leer.

Steve blushed brightly and Darcy smirked.

“Ok! My presents next!” She said.

Darcy’s presents for the two of them were wrapped in wrapping paper with little white robots and big gold robots.

There was also a man in a black mask and snowflakes.

Bucky’s present was a very nice black, leather jacket.

“Go on.” Darcy encouraged.

Steve carefully opened the present, earning groans from both Darcy and Bucky.

The box was actually a chest and when Steve opened it he saw it was a set of hard covered books.

“Harry Potter?” He asked, looking over the book titles.

Darcy blushed.

“Bucky told me once that you were really fond of fantasy books and well… the Harry Potter Series was always my favorite.” She said earnestly.

“Thank you.” Steve said, feeling guilty that he’d chosen such a beat up book for her when she’d bough his new.

Bucky handed Steve and Darcy their presents, wrapped in shiny, silver paper.

Darcy got a type of gun that made her squeal.

“You got me a new taser!” She exclaimed before looking in the box again.

She let out a happy cry and pulled out a shirt that said, ‘I Tased Thor and All I Got Was This Lousy T-Shirt’.

Bucky preened as Darcy kissed his cheek.

Bucky had gotten Steve…

“Oh Bucky.” He breathed as he lifted a picture of Sarah Rogers out of the present.

“I tracked down a picture and pulled a few strings.” Bucky said with a blush.

“Let’s put it on the mantle!” Darcy exclaimed.

Darcy led him over to the mantle and put the picture up.

“She looks good there.” Steve said softly.

“She’s family. Of course she does.”

The two settled next to Bucky and Steve gave them their simple wrapped presents.

Bucky opened his first and gasped.

“Bacon-flavored everything!” He exclaimed.

“Is that bacon flavored lube?” Darcy asked reaching in.

Bucky slapped her hand away.

“Mine.” He said defensively.

“Let me look and I’ll let you use the lube on me.” She flirted.

Bucky immediately shoved the box towards her.

They looked for a few minutes before Darcy turned to her own present.

She gasped when she unwrapped it.

“Did you tell him?!” She asked Bucky.

Bucky shook his head, wide eyed.

Steve flushed.

She hated it.

Darcy flung herself at him and hugged him.

Or maybe she didn’t.

“I collect The Hobbit! I don’t have this copy.” She said.

“It’s one of my favorites.” Steve admitted.

Darcy nodded.

“Probably my favorite after Harry Potter. Did you know Tolkien wrote a sequel?” She asked and Steve gasped.

“No way!” He said.

Darcy nodded excitedly.

“Yeah! It’s called Lord of the Rings and it’s AMAZING!”

Bucky groaned.

“Great now I have to put out with two Hobbits.” He said mournfully.

“That’s not an insult!” Steve and Darcy both said.

The looked at each other and grinned.

Maybe getting along wouldn’t be so hard.


	10. MARCH 1938

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late guys! I've had this chapter written but when I went to put it up I just wasn't satisfied and rewrote it. Hope you enjoy!

**March 1938**

Steve Rodgers had a secret.

A terrible, terrible secret.

One that he kept from his best friend for nearly a year.

A secret about to come out in the open.

Because today was Bucky Barnes’ seventeenth birthday.

And he was surely going to present as the strong, confident Alpha he was meant to be.

And that would be it for them.

Because last July Steve hadn’t presented as a Omega as everyone assumed he would.

No he had presented as an Alpha.

And once again Steve’s whole life was a god damn _joke_.

His Alpha father had died in.

His Omega mother died giving birth to him.

The one good thing in his life, his Beta mother aside, was going to be ripped away.

Life was terrible.

 

Steve arrived at the Barnes’ household right after lunch.

No reason to wait the pain.

The door was opened by a little girl around seven with dark hair, blue eyes and a devilish look in her eyes.

“Stevie!” She squealed hugging him.

Steve loved Becca Barnes.

She was a mischievous little dame at seven who kept her parents on their toes and that was the light of her older brother’s eyes.

Becca huffed.

“Well maybe you can get Bucky ta come out his room. He’s been in there all mornin’.” Becca said before fleeing into the house.

Steve made his way into the small house and caught Mrs. Barnes, Mrs. Barnes and Mr. Barnes exchanging worried glances.

Steve gulped.

They must be anticipating the blow up.

Steve knocked on Bucky’s door.

“Go away Becca!” Bucky’s voice yelled, sounding completely wrecked.

“It’s me you jerk.” Steve yelled.

There was a long pause.

“Leave.” Bucky croaked.

So Steve pushed the door open.

Bucky was cacooned under his covers.

Steve sat next him.

“C’mon Buck. You’re worrying your Ma, Mama and Pa. Even Becca’s worried. Ain’t nobody care that you’re an Alpha. Everyone was expecting it.” He said.

Bucky’s head popped out.

“I’m _not_ an Alpha.” He growled.

Steve let out a breath.

“What?” He asked.

Bucky let out a sob.

“Smell me.” He ordered.

He’d always had a bad sense of smell, everything on him didn’t work, but it hadn’t gotten much better after he presented.

Unless he concentrated hard he couldn’t even tell if you were an Alpha, Omega or Beta like he was meant to be able to do at seventeen.

Steve closed his eyes and shut out the world.

He was hit by a sweet, almost intoxicating smell.

His eyes snapped open to see Bucky staring at him with tears in his eyes.

“You’re an Omega.” He whispered.

He could feel his heart racing, the Alpha in him urging him to take Bucky.

Make Bucky theirs.

“It’s not fair Steve! Why’s it gotta be like this? Why can’t we just be?” Bucky sobbed.

Oh…

“Bucky we can.” Steve said quickly.

Bucky glowered at him.

“We’re both Omegas Steve. Would never work out.” He said.

“I’m not though Buck.”

Steve took Bucky’s face in his hands.

“Smell me.” He said, repeating Bucky’s earlier sentiments.

Bucky closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

When they fluttered open his pupils were blown.

“Alpha.” He said, breathlessly.

Steve growled, Bucky’s scent over taking him.

“Omega.”

He captured Bucky’s lips in a kiss.

He’d kissed Bucky before but it was so much better.

It was better than anything Steve had ever experienced.

“Want you.” Bucky gasped.

“Mine.”


	11. MARCH 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11! This is where we begin to get into the events of Avengers. Let it be known a good chuck of the dialogue is lifted from the movie but I will be adding and changing things up.

**MARCH 2012**

Steve had been off ice for five months and had experienced many things.

He learned that Harry Potter was the best thing ever.

He learned that he hated bacon flavored lube.

He learned that maybe he wasn’t as in love with Peggy Carter as he once thought.

He however hadn’t learned what it was like to be with a SHIELD agent when they went onto assignment.

“So where are you going?” Steve asked as he and Darcy sat on the bed, watching Bucky pack.

He and the brunette had bonded over their love of books and Disney movies.

And anime.

Anime was the bee’s knees.

“Fuck knows. I think somewhere in Russia. I’m basically just trailing Natalie while she’s on assignment. Won’t be gone more than a few weeks.” Bucky said.

“At least it’s only a few weeks. Last time I was gone for two months.” Darcy said.

Steve raised an eyebrow.

“They sent you undercover?”

Darcy was great.

She could give him an actual challenge when sparing but subtle she was not.

“Yeah. I’m an awesome secret undercover agent.” Darcy said.

Bucky sent her a look.

“Ok so Jane was the most desperate person on the planet for an intern and maybe she’s not the most observant person when it comes to all things not Science! but I did a good job. My cover only got blown because of Phil. And you know… Aliens and shit.” Darcy said defensively.

Bucky laughed and kissed both of them.

“I’ll be back.” He promised and then he was gone.

Steve and Darcy looked at each other.

“Soooooo wanna get Chinese and watch the Harry Potter movies?” Darcy asked.

“There are movies too?!?”

 

Three days later the two of them found themselves curled up on the couch watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban at 1 am.

Steve was having trouble sleeping without Bucky home and Darcy suggested a movie.

“This movie is beautiful.” Steve breathed.

“Gary Oldman sure is.”

Steve laughed.

“So I know that in the books Remus and Tonks get married but is it just me or are…”

“Oh no. David Thewlis and Gary Oldman totally played it gay. It’s on purpose. I don’t know if Jo had that in mind but oh well.” Darcy said.

Steve grinned.

He actually enjoyed spending time with Darcy.

She was fun and insightful and-

“In the porn parody they fuck. A lot.”

Incredible inappropriate at times.

It was kind of… charming?

Steve’s Alpha reared up but he pushed it down.

Darcy wasn’t his Beta.

He’d ruined that for himself.

But he could still be her friend.

There was a knock on the door and Darcy groaned.

She paused the movie and skipped over to the front door, yanking is open to reveal a tall black man with an eyepatch.

“Hi Bossman!” She said brightly.

Steve had met Nick Fury several times after his first few weeks off ice when he had tried to recruit Steve to SHIELD.

Fury gave her a withering glare but it didn’t seem to affect the brunette.

“Director Fury.” Steve greeted.

“Captain Rogers,” he glanced at the paused movie, “don’t tell me that Agent Lewis has been keeping you up till all hours of the night to… indulge in her obsession.” He said.

Steve narrowed his eyes at the older Alpha.

“Actually I was up and she joined me.” He said.

“Trouble sleeping?” Fury asked as he walked in further.

“I slept for seventy years, sir. I think I've had my fill.” Steve said, an edge of bitterness in his voice.

Darcy took his hand and squeezed it.

“Then you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world.” Fury said.

Steve sat on the couch.

“I went under, the world was at war, I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost.” His voice was defiantly bitter this time.

He woke up and there has been more war than when he went under and the world is, in some ways, worse than when he went under.

“We've made some mistakes along the way. Some very recently.” Fury said.

“You’re here with a mission Patchy?” Darcy asked from her perch on the back of the couch.

“I am.” Fury said as he pulled two folders out of the jacket.

“Trying to get me back in the world?” Steve asked.

He was doing just fine in the little brownstone with Bucky and Darcy.

He was getting out more and more to see New York.

“Trying to save it.”

He handed a folder to both of them.

Steve opened it and paled.

The Tesseract.

“What the fuck?” Darcy breathed.

“Hydra's secret weapon.” Steve gritted out.

He couldn’t believe this.

“Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited, sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs.” Fury said.

Darcy narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

“Who took it from you?” Steve asked.

“He's called Loki,” Darcy groaned, “He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know.”

“I know who Loki is and at this point, I doubt anything would surprise me.” Steve snapped.

“Ten bucks says you're wrong.”

“Wait… it was being held in the Mojave Desert?” Darcy asked, wide eyed.

Fury gave her a look sympathy.

“Agent Coulson survived the destruction of the facility.” He said.

“And Clint?” Darcy asked, her voice trembling.

“Agent Barton has been… compromised.” Fury said.

Darcy let out a broken noise and Steve heart broke for her.

She often talked about Clint Barton like the brother she never had.

“There will be a Quinjet waiting for you two along with a debriefing packet in four hours.”

Fury paused and turned to Steve.

“Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?” He asked.

Steve glared.

“You should have left it in the ocean.”


	12. NOVEMBER 2000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12! This is one of my favorite chapters so far because it introduces one of my favorite relationships in the story! Enjoy!

**NOVEMBER 2000**

Darcy grinned as she took Phil’s hand and they entered the circus tent.

Her first mission and her first trip to the circus.

She and Phil were assigned to track down a dangerous bank robber that was rumored to be a performer in this circus.

They were going to catch him.

The circus was amazing.

Even if clowns were creepy.

And then came up their target.

He was young, an archer and highly skilled.

Darcy almost admired him.

Phil took her backstage to meet the crew, flashing his pleasant smile everywhere.

Darcy approached the archer, trying to look innocent.

“Hi.” She said shyly.

The boy sent her a smirk.

“Hello there girly. Names Clint. Clint Barton. Here for an autograph?” He asked kindly and Darcy felt herself giggling despite herself.

“Yes sir.” She said.

Clint snorted.

“I’m no sir to you! You’re what? Eight? I’m only eighteen Hun.” He said flashing her a grin.

Darcy felt sorry for him.

Maybe he been coerced into this life of crime?

“I’m ten actually. I’m just short.” Darcy said.

“I feel your pain.” Clint said with a wink.

Darcy grinned.

“So how’d you become such a good archer?” She asked.

“Well I met this guy Jacq and…”

Clint’s head snapped up as two police officers entered the tent and Darcy groaned.

Stupid local authorities.

She swung at Clint, who dodged her punch.

“What the fuck little girl?” He yelled.

Clint started running and Darcy went after him.

He grabbed his bow and arrows and fired a few at her, which she dodged easily.

She began swinging and kicking at him but the archer blocked and hit back at her with the bow.

Oh he was good.

She grabbed the bow and used it as leverage to jump up and kick him away.

He went flying.

He pulled himself off the floor, clutching his ribs only to be tackled to the ground by Darcy.

She dug her knees into his ribs and shoved his arms down.

“Get off!” He yelled.

“Stay down.” She growled.

He glared at her as Phil and the police officers approached, pulling him up and shoving him to his knees.

“Clint Barton you are under arrest for bank robbery.” Phil said.

Clint looked at him, wide eyed.

“Wait, what?”

 

“I’m telling you it wasn’t me!” Clint said as Phil stared him down.

“Why did you run?” Phil asked.

Clint groaned.

“I had a bag full of weed on me and the cops came in.” He said.

“Then how do you explain this?”

Phil pushed a picture of a man that appeared to be Clint in a red outfit and mask robbing a bank.

Clint paled.

“This… this isn’t me!” He protested.

Phil raised an eyebrow.

“And then who is it?” Phil asked.

Clint burrowed his eyebrows before realization crossed his face before settling on grim.

“Fucking Barney!” He growled, sliding the picture away from him.

“Who?” Phil asked.

“My god damn brother. Few years older than me. He and two other guys beat the fuck out of me when I was twelve after I found out they were embezzling money from the circus. Cost me most of my hearing.”

Clint tapped on the hearing aids in his ears.

Phil looked thoughtful.

“How would you like to join SHIELD?” He asked finally.

Clint gaped at him before frowning.

“You already figured it out.” He accused.

“The carnies were very helpful.” Phil said with a grin.

Clint rolled his eyes.

“Is that little girl gonna kick my ass again if I don’t?” He asked.

Phil shrugged.

“She’ll probably kick your ass again regardless.”

Clint grinned.

“Yeah. Ok. I’m game. Can I have my weed back though?”


	13. MARCH 2012

**MARCH 2012**

Steve and Darcy got to the Quinjet only to find a pleasant looking man waiting for them outside it.

“Phil! He has Clint!” Darcy nearly sobbed as she fell into the Beta’s arms.

Oh so this was his ‘fanboy’.

“Agent Coulson.” Steve greeted.

Phil looked at him with awe before quickly reverting to his professional demeanor.

“Captain Rogers. It’s an honor to finally meet you.” He said, shaking Steve’s hand.

“You too. Bucky and Darcy speak of you often.” Steve said, choosing to leave out his knowledge of Phil’s devotion.

“If you’ll follow me.”

The three boarded the Quinjet and Phil handed Steve a tablet.

“You’re activating the Avengers Initiative.” Darcy breathed as she stared at tablet.

Phil nodded.

“What’s the Avengers Initiative?” Steve asked.

“My baby!” Darcy said.

Phil rolled his eyes.

“Darcy created a plan in case there was trouble on the planet while she was working with Doctor Foster and saw the woman’s research. We would assemble a team of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes to fight whatever threats is faced.” He explained.

“And you want to recruit this guy?”

Steve turned his tablet around to show the Hulk destroy Harlem.

“No we want to recruit Dr. Banner to track the cube. It gives off Gamma Rays and he’s the foremost expert in those.” Phil said.

“Plus the way he smashes things is really cool.” Darcy added with a dreamy sigh.

Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Crush?” He asked, feeling uneasy.

“No! He’s like way too old!” Darcy said.

“Says the person dating a 90-year-old assassin.” Steve deadpanned.

Darcy sneered at him.

“Dr. Banner is one of the most brilliant scientist ever. He’s an expert on super soldiers. That’s how that happened to him.” She said.

“So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?” Steve asked.

“A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula.” Phil said.

“Didn't really go his way, did it?” Steve huffed.

“He didn’t have a choice. That was done to him.” Darcy growled.

“We can’t prove it.” Phil added quickly.

“Yet.” Darcy said.

Phil nodded.

“Yet.”

Steve sighed.

“Well, I hope I'm the man for the job.” He said.

Darcy took his hand.

“You are.” She said, smiling softly at him.

“Absolutely. Uh... we've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input.” Phil said, earning an eye roll from Darcy.

“The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little... old fashioned?” Steve asked.

Phil looked out the widow of the Quinjet.

“With everything that's happening, the that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned.”

 

The Quinjet touched down and the was a woman with dark red hair waiting for them.

“Nat! Are you ok?” Darcy asked as she rushed over to her.

The Alpha nodded.

“As well as I can be.” She said.

Darcy turned to Steve.

“Steve this is Natasha Romanoff. The Black Widow.” She said with a grin.

Steve narrowed his eyes.

“Is it Natasha or Natalia?” He asked.

“Yes.” Natasha said, leaving no room for more questions.

Phil took his leave.

“There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?” Natasha asked with a calculated grin.

“Trading cards?” Steve asked.

Oh god.

“They’re vintage. He’s very proud.”

Natasha turned her gaze to Darcy.

“Why are you not joining in making fun of… oh.”

Darcy was staring at a nervous looking man, looking ready to burst in excitement.

“Dr. Banner!” She called before running over, Natasha and Steve following her.

The man turned and looked at Darcy, startled.

“Hi I’m Agent Lewis. It’s a pleasure to meet you! You’re work on Gamma Radiation is amazing!” She said happily.

Bruce stared at her in bewilderment.

“Dr. Banner.” Steve said, shaking the man’s hand.

“Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you'd be coming.” Bruce said.

He kept stealing glances at Darcy.

Steve knew his Alpha should be rearing up but it wasn’t?

Weird.

“Word is you can find the cube.” Steve said.

“Is that the only word on me?” Bruce asked bitterly.

“Only word I care about.” Steve said.

“It’s the only one that matters!” Darcy added fiercely.

Bruce looked grateful at the two.

“Must be strange for you, all of this.” He said to Steve gesturing to the planes and armed soldiers.

“Well, this is actually kind of familiar.” Steve said with a grin.

He hadn’t realized how much he missed the military.

“Gentlemen… Darcy, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath.” Natasha said before slipping away.

The three looked at each other.

“Is this is a submarine?” Steve asked as they walked to the edge.

Bruce snorted.

“Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?” He asked.

A giant fan came out of water.

“Holy shit!” Darcy yelled in awe.

“Oh, no. This is much worse!” Bruce yelled.

“Whoa!” Darcy cried out as she stumbled forward, over the edge of the helicarrier.

Bruce and Steve yanked her back, crushing her between the two of them.

“Oops.” She said, earning a glared from both Alphas.

“You’re a menace aren’t you?” Bruce asked.

“That’s my code name according to Number Two so I guess so.”


	14. AUGUST 2009

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14! This one is short but I didn't really feel like it needed to be any longer sooooo

**AUGUST 2009**

Darcy stared through the glass of the observation deck as The Winter Soldier paced the room.

It had been a whole two weeks since they brought him in and this was the most he had moved.

He was agitated.

“I think that you should go in.” Natasha said, startling Darcy.

“Me? I’m terrible at interrogation! I’m literal just here to kick ass.” She protested.

“Look he seems to have… he likes you. He put himself in between you and a gun. We aren’t programed to do that unless that is the mission.” Natasha said.

“I’m sure.” Darcy snorted.

The red head looked Darcy over.

“I do not know why you dislike me so much.” She said.

Darcy stared at the assassin.

“Have you never opened my file?” She asked.

“No… Should I have?” Natasha asked.

Darcy frowned.

“You’ve read all the files Romanoff.” She said.

“I didn’t deem you a threat.” Natasha said.

“Geez thanks.” Darcy said.

Natasha laughed.

“It’s a complement. You are too good a person to betray a person.” The red head said.

“I’m not that good a person Romanoff.” Darcy argued.

“And how so? You were one of the few to argue for me.” Natasha said.

“Because I could have been you.” Darcy blurted out.

Natasha’s eyebrows rose up.

“Ever hear of the Black Widow Rebirth program?” Darcy asked.

Natasha scoffed.

“Of course. They were a small group of scientist working to recreate the serum used on the Winter Soldier and make a second Black Widow but all their test subjects died.” She said.

“Not all of them.”

Natasha blinked at Darcy before giving her a fond smile.

“That is why you’re smell is so sweet. It is the serum. Yasha smells the same.” She said.

Darcy crossed her arms.

“I was meant to be the better version of you. Stronger, faster, smarter. The better spy.” She said.

“I guess they didn’t take your winning personality into consideration.” Natasha snarked.

“No they didn’t take into account I knew how to use a hypodermic needle.” Darcy said, giving Natasha a toothy grin.

The red head chuckled.

“Look you’re lucky. You got out. You have these powers yeah? You use them for good. I was forced to use my skills to do bad things for years. Key word forced.”

Darcy wrapped her arms around herself.

“It’s just easier to blame someone tangible.” She said.

Natasha nodded.

“I blamed Yasha for many years for what happened to me until the last time I saw him. They froze him for good because he told me to run. That I could escape. I turned him in.” Natasha’s voice was full of regret.

“When Clint cap- When Clint saved me I knew I had to save Yasha. I owed him that much.”


	15. MARCH 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go ahead and post Chapter 15. I have at least ten more chapters written and I'm not even half way done with the story so be prepared to be in for the long haul guys!

**MARCH 2012**

Ok.

So maybe Steve was wrong.

Maybe he still could be surprised.

He handed Fury a $10 and followed Darcy.

She was sitting cross legged in a corner, her tablet in hand.

“You ok?” He asked.

“Yeah. Just thinking.” She said.

“Penny for your thoughts then?” Steve asked.

Darcy grinned.

“Never thought I’d actually hear someone use that term out in the wild, you old man.” She commented.

“Nothing wrong with a classic line.” Steve said.

Darcy laughed before sighing.

“I just…” Her voice trailed off as Phil approached.

“Captain Rogers a word?” He asked.

“I’ll be right back.” He promised.

Darcy gave him a weak smile and nod.

Phil looked flustered.

“I was just wondering if you wouldn’t mind signing my Captain America Trading Cards.” He said.

Steve chuckled.

“Sure.” He said.

Phil’s eyes lit up.

“I mean, if it's not too much trouble.” He said, playing his excitement off.

“No, no. It's fine.” Steve assured.

“It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Sergeant Barnes has already signed them Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but-“

Phil was cut off by Jasper Sitwell yelling that they had found Loki.

“Captain, Agent Lewis you’re up.” Fury said.

Steve nodded and followed Darcy to a room where two suits were waiting.

“Oh wow.” He breathed.

His new suit was amazing.

“We’ve had a lot of advancement in textile technology. The material that your suit is made of is tough and durable without being heavy and unbreathable. A lot better than your old monkey suit.” Darcy said, winking at him.

She pulled her shirt over her head.

“Darcy!” He said, scandalized.

Darcy rolled her eyes.

“They’re just boobs Steve. They aren’t going to hurt you.” She teased.

Steve blushed.

The problem wasn’t that they were boobs.

It was that they were nice boobs.

Darcy pulled off her pants and stepped into her jumped suit.

It was black, skin tight with only one sleeve.

She pulled on a set of gloves and stepped into steel toed boots.

Darcy ooked up from tieing them and smirked.

“You’d best get dressed Captain.” She purred.

Steve blushed and she laughed.

 

“You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.”

Steve glared at Loki.

He had been attempting to kill an old man when Steve ran up, shielding the man.

“Captain America. The man out of time.” Loki said as he stood.

The Quinjet swooped down, its gun trained on Loki.

Darcy dropped down out of it, running to Steve’s side.

Loki’s eyes swept over to her.

“And the leech of by dear brother’s whore of an Omega.” Loki spat.

“Leave Jane out of this. It’s not her fault your brother doesn’t want to fuck you.” Darcy yelled.

Loki let out a cry of rage and let a blast go at the Quinjet, which flew away to dodge it.

Steve threw his shield, which bounced off Loki but gave Darcy time to punch him.

It barely affected him and he sent her flying into a fountain.

The Alpha in Steve roared and for once he let it when out, charging Loki.

It was a tough battle and Loki managed to knock Steve to the ground.

“Steve!”

Darcy was pulling herself out of the fountain.

She began to run towards them but paused when AC/DC started blaring.

“Fuck. Yeah.”

Iron Man appeared and blasted Loki away before landing in between Loki and Steve.

“Make your move, Reindeer Games. But let me point out that even if I don’t get you,” A red dot appeared on Loki’s head, “my friend with the really powerful sniper rifle will. Cause he never misses.”

Darcy blew a kiss to a far off building where the light was coming from.

Loki’s armor disappeared and he raised his hands.

“Good move.”

The Quinjet landed just as Darcy slapped cuffs on Loki.

“I’d tell you to go fuck your mother but you don’t know who she is.”

Loki sneered at her.

“You shall die a most painful death.” He threatened.

“And if we’re lucky they’ll take out your voice box to punish you for being a dick.” Darcy said.

Loki sneered as Natasha led him away.

“Yeah good luck with her! You stole her Omega! She’s gonna fuck you up!” Darcy called after him.

Tony laughed.

“What have I told you about antagonizing your target Darcy?”

Steve’s mouth went dry as Bucky approach.

He was dressed, head to toe, in black with his metal arm exposed.

His lower face was covered by a black mask.

“Um… I don’t remember?”

Bucky glowered at her the best he could with the mask.

Tony laughed.

“You I like.” He said as he pulled off his mask.

He froze, staring at Darcy.

The Beta was staring at him in equal shock.

“Um Tony? Darcy?” Bucky asked.

“I… Um yeah! So let’s get Shakespeare in the park back. I’ll drive.” Tony said.

Darcy blinked at him before her face settled on her normal grin.

Steve and Bucky shared a look.

What was going on?


	16. SEPTEMBER 2011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 is here! I'll be posting 17 very soon so hurry and read!

**SEPTEMBER 2011**

There are a lot of things in life that don’t surprise Tony Stark.

He’s not that surprised that Pepper has refused his advances, despite her already acting like his Beta.

He’s not surprised that his assistant turned out to be a spy for SHIELD.

What surprises him is said spy is sitting in his living room watching Casablanca with _Bucky fucking Barnes_.

“What the fuck?” Tony blurted out at the sight of his parent’s long dead friend.

Bucky looked up and waved.

“Sup.” He greeted with a wave of his fucking metal arm.

“The poisoning is affecting my brain.” Tony wheezed.

“No. This is actually him.” Romanoff said as she pulled out her phone.

“What the fuck?” Tony repeated.

Bucky smirked.

“I got frozen by Russians and turned into an assassin.” He said.

Tony blinked.

“Cryogenics is an actual thing?!” He demanded.

Bucky shrugged.

“We think it only works on super soldiers.” He said.

Tony gaped, for once in his life at a loss of words.

Here he was, dying and being haunted by his mother’s very much alive ghosts.

“Don’t be so upset Tony. My being alive is very hush, hush.” Bucky said.

“Can I touch your arm?” Tony blurted out and Bucky burst out laughing.

Natasha rolled her eyes and turned back to the movie.

“You know; I was expecting that to be the first thing you said to me.” Bucky said as he rolled over the back of the couch, landing gracefully on the floor.

“Why?” Tony asked.

“That’s what your dad would said.” Bucky said.

“Fuck you.”

 

“Were they not good parents?”

Tony was startled out of his mechanic haze by Bucky’s question.

“What?” Tony asked.

“Howard and Peggy and your other mom… Were they not good parents?” Bucky asked.

Tony shrugged.

“They were horrible parents.” He said.

“Really?” Bucky asked.

“I mean mum and mom tried more than my dad but mum and dad were never home. Dad didn’t seem to like me much and mum… She always looked at me like I symbolized everything she’d lost.”

Ok so he was bitter.

Oh well.

Bucky whistled.

“No wonder you’re so fucked up.” He said.

“I know right.”

The two shared a laugh.

“I know you don’t want to hear this Tony but you’re a lot like your father during the war.” Bucky said.

Tony rolled his eyes but continued to work on the arm.

Whoever was maintenancing it was doing an ok job but he could make it better.

Bucky looked at him slyly.

“So whatever happened to flying cars?” He asked, fake innocence in his voice.

Tony raised an eyebrow.

Ok he could play.

“Flying cars?” He asked.

Bucky nodded.

“Yeah. Saw the prototype of one at your dad’s expo.” He said.

Tony’s eyes lit up.

His dad had failed at something?

“Bucky, my friend, I can promise you this: If I manage to get out of this whole poisoning thing I will build you the greatest flying car ever!”

 

Once things were all said and done Bucky hung out for a couple days, intending to bug Tony for all he was worth.

“So what? You just hang out in New York till SHIELD needs you to shoot people?” Tony asked as he examined Bucky’s arm.

It was amazing but he knew he could do much better.

“Pretty much. It’s not so bad. No one really recognizes me because I’m not Captain America or a twelve-year-old boy in a mask so me and my girlfriend can live like civilians while we aren’t on assignment.” Bucky said.

Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Girlfriend? Way I understand it you and the good captain were fucking my mum back in the day. At least that’s what the internet tells me.”

Bucky snorted.

“Hardly. Steve was super flustered around women and I didn’t like Peggy that way. Most there ever was, was a bit of flirting.” He said.

“Good cause that would be super weird. I mean no offense but I can’t see you with the ice queen bitch that was my mum.” Tony said.

“Like I said before Tony, your parents were different people before the war. Better people. War changes people.” Bucky said.

“And apparently so do Russians.” Tony said and Bucky burst out laughing.

Tony grinned.

“Oooo most people would be super offended by that.” He commented.

“My therapist tells me that I need to laugh at the situation to accept it. Darcy makes a similar joke at least twice a week.” Bucky explained.

“Sounds like my kind of girl.” Tony said.

Bucky bared his teeth and Tony rolled his eye.

“Calm your tits Sykes. I have a Beta now. Don’t need no one else’s.”


	17. MARCH 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is chapter 17! Enjoy!

**MARCH 2012**

Darcy eyed Loki with distrust.

“You don’t like it either.” Steve said lowly.

“It just seems like it was to… easy.” Darcy said.

“I did have a sniper rifle trained on the guy.” Bucky said.

“This guy packed a wallop. I don’t remember guys like that giving up so easily.” Steve said.

Darcy hummed in agreement.

“Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?” Tony asked Steve.

Steve blinked at the robot man.

“What?”

Darcy snickered and Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Tony.” He said warningly.

Tony put on a look of fake appalment.

“What? I just want to know how he keeps in shape! Pilates are calisthenics by the way. One of the things you missed while doing time as a Capsicle.” He said.

Steve glared.

He didn’t like this Omega.

He was too… mouthy.

Too vain.

“Fury didn’t tell me he was calling you in.” Steve said.

“Yeah well there are a lot of things Fury doesn’t tell you.” Tony said, glaring at Steve as well.

Steve opened his mouth to retour when there was a clap of lightening.

Loki let out a whine.

“What? Scared of a little lightening?” Steve sneered.

“I’m not over fond of what follows.” Loki said.

Darcy paled.

“Oh fuck!” She hissed as the was a bang on the ship.

Tony put on his helmet and opened the bay.

A huge, blonde Alpha that Darcy knew as Thor appeared, knocked Tony away and grabbing Loki.

“Thor! No!” Darcy screamed, running towards the god but he ignored her and jumped out of the jet.

“Who hell was that?!” Bucky yelled.

“That was Thor!” Darcy yelled back, hanging on to the jet.

“He’s a friendly?” Steve asked.

“He’s my bro!” Darcy confirmed.

“Doesn’t matter! If he frees or kills Loki, the Tesseract is lost.” Tony said.

 “Stark we need a plan!” Steve said.

“I have a plan. Attack.”

Tony flew off the jet.

Steve groaned.

Great.

He grabbed a parachute.

“Steve! You can’t fight a god!” Bucky yelled.

“Pretty sure there’s only one god and he certainly doesn’t dress like that.”

Steve grabbed his shield and jumped out of the jet.

“You motherfucker!” Bucky growled.

“Natasha! Why was there only one parachute!” Darcy raged.

The red head shrugged.

“Didn’t think anyone but me would need one.” She said.

Darcy rolled her eyes and Bucky let out a whine.

“Get us on the ground. We have to go after those idiots.”

 

The best part of being a super soldier is running.

Bucky and Darcy ran through the forest, following the trail of destruction that was the obvious outcome of a fight between Thor and Tony.

The was a loud bang and a wave of light hit them, sending them flying.

“What the fuck?” Bucky groaned as he pulled himself up.

“I think Thor just rang Steve’s bell.” Darcy said.

The two burst into the clearing where the three stood, staring at each other.

“Yo! Thor back the fuck down.” Darcy said, positioning herself between him and the other two.

Thor blinked at her before grinning.

“Lady Darcy! What are you doing here?” He boomed.

“Just trying to help save the world from Loki. Same old, same old.” Darcy said.

Thor laughed and pulled her to him.

Steve stiffened, a move that did not go unnoticed to Bucky.

“Steve!” He hissed softly, grabbing Steve’s arm.

The Alpha relaxed slightly but still glared daggers at Thor.

Thor tilted his head at Steve.

“Are these your Alpha and Omega Lady Darcy? You smell of them.” Thor asked.

Darcy frowned.

“Bucky is my Omega but Steve isn’t my Alpha…” She said, looking almost disappointed.

Steve looked at the ground awkwardly while Bucky just looked exasperated.

Thor furrowed his brow and turned to Tony.

“Your Midgardian customs are most strange.” He said.

Tony snorted.

“Dude you have no idea.”

 

When they finally reached base Darcy slipped away.

Bucky found her in an unused room, head in her knees.

“You ok?” He asked, sitting next to her.

“No.” Darcy croaked.

Bucky slide his arm behind her back, his metal fingers resting on her stomach.

“Is this about how Steve been acting? Because that’s how we want him to act. Means he wants you.” Bucky said.

“It’s not Steve!” Darcy snapped.

She let out a sigh and pulled her head up.

Tears were gleaming in her eyes.

“What’s going on Darce?” Bucky asked.

“I think Tony Stark is my dad.”


	18. FEBRUARY 1990

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18! Soooo there is no Peggy bashing in this fic. It might seem like there is but there isn't. She's still a BAMF and awesome and I love her. The same with Howard. They were just terrible parents that didn't parent their child.

**FEBRUARY 1990**

The labor had been hard but Tony did it.

He held the little bundle in his arms and smiled down at the little girl.

She was the first thing he had ever done right.

His perfect thing.

“Tony it’s time.”

Tony looked up to see his Mum looking at him with a mix of pity and disappointment.

“Please don’t.” He pleaded, clutching the baby to his chest.

Peggy sighed.

“Please don’t make this harder than it has to be.” She said.

“But she’s mine. I can take care of her!” Tony protested.

The little girl was his.

“You can barely take care of yourself Tony! How can you expect to take care of a baby?” Peggy asked.

Tony looked down.

“You don’t even have an Alpha Tony.” Peggy continued.

Tony’s blood rana cold.

“I do have an Alpha! I just… don’t know who he is.” He said.

Peggy looked at him severely.

“And why is that? We let you out of our sight and what do you do? Take advantage of England’s low drinking age, get black out drunk and wake up with a bite mark and pregnant! You’re eighteen Tony! You aren’t ready for a baby!” Peggy said.

She held out her arms.

Tony looked at her with pleading eyes.

She couldn’t do this to him.

“You’re my mum. You can’t do this to me.” He said.

Peggy hesitated but quickly drew her resolve.

“We have a perfectly lovely couple set up to take her. She’ll be very well taken care of.”

“Why are you doing this to me?” Tony asked.

“I’m not doing anything to you Tony. I’m doing this for you.”

Peggy took the baby into her arms and walked towards the door.

Tony couldn’t let her have the satisfaction.

“I’ll never forgive you for this.” He spat.

And he wouldn’t.

She and Howard and Maria.

They were ruining him.

Peggy paused, turning her head towards the teen.

“Get in line Tony.”


	19. MARCH 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 19! I hope you guys like it!

**MARCH 2012**

Bucky stared at Darcy.

“What?”

Darcy sniffed.

“I think Tony’s my Omega parent.” She said.

Bucky stared at his Beta in horror.

“What makes you think that?” He asked.

“His scent. Omega parents give off a scent to their pups. It’s faint but always there.”

Bucky nodded.

He remembered his Ma’s scent sometimes.

It always was comforting.

“When Tony took his helmet off it hit me.” Darcy said before she started crying.

“Oh Doll.” Bucky murmured.

He nuzzled into her neck.

“What we’re doing is so important but all I can think about is him.” Darcy said.

“You have questions.”

It wasn’t a question.

“Of course I do! I want to know why he gave me up!” Darcy yelled.

“I didn’t have a choice.”

Both super soldier’s heads snapped up to see Tony standing there, his armor gone.

Bucky glared.

“Calm down Boq and go play nice with the munchkins. Me and Elphaba have some things to talk about.” Tony said.

Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Wicked really?” He asked, not moving.

“It’s ok Bucky. I… This is a conversation I need to have.”

Bucky gave one last glance at Tony before standing and leaving.

“Explain.” Darcy said as she stood.

“My parents were assholes.” Tony said as if that explained everything.

Darcy raised an eyebrow and Tony sighed.

“Look I don’t know what to say to you. I was eighteen, just graduated from Yale and I went to this science convention in England. I got blackout drunk and woke up the next morning alone with a mating bite. I found out I was pregnant three weeks later and my parents forced me to give you up. They said they found a good couple to take you in and that no one would know you were mine.” He said.

“They gave me to Russian spies!” Darcy spat.

Tony looked down.

“They gave me to Russian spies who injected me with a bastardized version of the super soldier serum! I forced to train and kill and…” Darcy’s voice trailed off as she began to wheeze.

Not now.

She fell to her knees.

“Hey kid what’s happening?” Tony asked as he shuffled closer.

“Panic… attack….” She gasped.

Oh god.

She couldn’t breathe.

“Hey calm down. It’s ok.”

Tony fell to his knees and pulled her close to him.

“Breath.” He commanded as he tightened his grip.

Darcy breathed in the faint, ashy smell of his clothes and the homey smell that signified him as her Omega parent.

Soon enough her breathing was back to normal.

“How’d you know to hold me like that?” She asked.

Tony smiled softly at her.

“My mom had a panic disorder. I used to have to hold her like that too.” He said.

Darcy froze.

“What? You having another one? Cause there’s this thing she used to do with a blanket.” Tony said.

“I-I have to go.” She said, jumping up.

“Darcy!” Tony called after her.

Darcy stopped, not looking back.

“I wanted to keep you. I really did.” Tony said.

Darcy didn’t answer.

She just left.

 

Darcy found the person she was looking for fifteen minutes later.

“Phil!” She called.

The older man stopped and gave her a smile her only reserved for her.

Darcy frowned and pulled him into an empty room.

“How long did you know?!” She demanded.

Phil paled.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He said feigning ignorance.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about Phil! Really? How long did you think it would take after Tony showed up for me to figure out?!” Darcy growled as she punched the wall.

Phil sighed.

“Look I’m sorry you had to find out about the weapons this way Darcy but SHIELD is only doing what they think is right.” He said.

Darcy looked at him in horror.

“Weapons?” She whispered.

Phil blinked.

“What weapons?” He said stupidly, having figured out she hadn’t gotten that far.

Darcy let out a roar and slammed Phil against the wall.

“What weapons?” She demanded.

Phil looked at her startled.

“Darcy?!” He yelped.

“You tell me or I swear to god your face will look like the wall.” She threatened.

Phil looked stricken.

“SHIELD is repurposing old HYDRA weapons to help defend Earth.” He admitted.

Darcy let him slip out of her grasp.

She looked at him, betrayed.

How could he do this to Bucky?

To her?

“That’s what the cube is for. I knew something was up when Fury said they wanted to use it for sustainable energy. Tony Stark has that down pat. Why wouldn’t they just help fund his work?” She said as everything clicked together.

She stared at Phil coldly.

And he knew.

He knew everything because he’d been in contact with Pepper Potts for years just to make sure of their progress.

“Fuck you Phil.” She said coldly.

“Darcy…” He whispered.

She glared.

“I quit.”

 

She burst into Bruce’s lab, panting.

“They’re using the cube to power HYDRA tech!” She revealed.

That when she noticed Bucky and Steve and Fury.

And the big as shit HYDRA gun.

“Oh. You already know.” She said.

“Very much aware.” Bucky said tightly.

She couldn’t blame him.

Natasha walked into the room, Thor close behind her.

“Did you know about this?” Bruce demanded.

“You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?” Natasha said, her eyes flashing.

“I was in fucking Calcutta! I was about as removed as a burst appendix!” He growled.

“Loki's manipulating you.” She said calmly.

“And what have you been doing?” He said.

“We’re both Alphas Banner. You didn’t come because I batted my eyelashes.” Natasha said.

“Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction.” Bruce sneered.

“Because of him!”

Fury gestured at Thor.

“Me?” Thor yelped.

“Hey leave Pop-Tart master out of this! He didn’t do anything!” Darcy said, defending the god.

He was a big puppy.

It wasn’t his fault.

“He showed up and we learned that we were outgunned!” Fury said.

“What so you try to play catch up? News flash! You’re using tech based on their tech!” Darcy shouted.

“My people want nothing but peace with your planet.” Thor defended.

“But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled.”

Fury’s eye landed on where Tony and Bruce and Darcy were.

Darcy and Tony gave him identical vicious grins.

“Like you controlled the cube?” Steve asked, not liking the look on the man’s face.

“You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war.” Thor said.

“Higher form?” Steve asked.

“We had no choice! Our hands were forced.” Fury said.

“Nuclear deterrent. `Cause that always calms everything right down.” Tony snarked.

“I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck this.” Steve said.

“Hey! How did this become about him?” Darcy asked.

“Yeah! And let me remind you that the weapons were started by my dad. You know you’re BFF or whatever.” Tony said.

He and Steve glared at each other.

Darcy glared at Bucky, who looked sheepish.

Great.

He told Steve.

“I thought humans were more civilized than this.” Thor said, looking thoroughly bewildered.

“Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow up stuff up?” Fury demanded.

“Thor didn’t blow anything up! That was one person! He saved us!” Darcy yelled.

“Are you all really naive? S.H.I.E.L.D monitors potential threats.” Natasha said.

“Captain America is on a watch list?” Banner asked.

“I swear Stark…” Steve growled.

“Threatened! I feel threatened!” Tony declared.

“You speak of control, yet you court chaos.” Thor said.

“It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb.” Bruce said.

Darcy nodded.

He wasn’t wrong.

“You need to step away.” Fury said.

“Why shouldn’t he be allowed to vent?” Tony said.

“You know dam well why!” Steve yelled.

“Make me.” Tony growled.

He positioned himself between Bruce and Steve.

“Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?” Steve asked, getting in the Omega’s face.

“Genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist.” Tony said.

Natasha and Bucky looked at each other and shrugged.

He wasn’t wrong.

“Yeah right. I know what kind of person you are. You fight for yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you.” Steve said.

“You don’t know that Steve. Just because it’s something you would do doesn’t mean it’s for everyone.” Bucky interjected.

“I think I would just cut the wire.” Tony added.

“Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.”

Tony snorted.

“A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!” He yelled.

“Tony!” Bucky yelled.

“Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds.” Steve said.

“Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his-“

“Where? You rented my room.” Bruce said bitterly.

“The cell-“

“Cell?” Tony and Darcy yelped.

“In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!”

Everyone stared at him.

“I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!” Bruce yelled.

He looked extremely pissed.

“You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?”

Natasha, Bucky and Fury all went for their guns.

“Dr. Banner… Please put down the scepter.” Darcy pleaded.

“Bruce.” Tony said softly as he crowded the other man.

Bruce stared at the shorter man, his eyes glazing over.

Darcy furrowed her brow.

What was that all about?

An alarm went off.

“Got it!” Tony declared, scrambling away from Bruce and walking over to a computer.

“Located the Tesseract?” Thor asked.

“I can get there faster.” Tony said.

“The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it.” Thor said.

Tony started to leave but Steve stepped in front of him.

“You aren’t going alone.” He said.

Tony narrowed his eyes.

“You going to stop me?” He challenged.

“Guys.” Bucky pleaded.

“Put on the suit. Let’s find out.” Steve said.

“I’m not afraid to wreck an artifact.” Tony said.

“Put on the suit.” Steve growled.

Meanwhile Darcy and Bruce were looking at the monitor.

“Wait… isn’t that….” Darcy said, looking at Bruce.

“Oh my god.” Bruce said.

That’s when there was a giant explosion.


	20. MAY 1989

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in honor of chapter 20 I present Tony porn!!!! Enjoy!

**MAY 1989**

Tony was drunk.

Really drunk.

England was AMAZING.

And so was science.

And science conferences.

And the guy he was currently grinding against as they danced.

He was a total babe with his dark hair and eyes and brilliant mind.

He was finally able to be free.

No dad who was completely disappointed he had an Omega as a son.

No mum who was completely disappointed he wasn’t America’s Golden Boy.

No mom who was completely out of her fucking mind.

Just him and this Alpha who smelt soooo good and who Tony wanted to have his way with.

“Wanna head out of here?” Tony yelled over the music.

The Alpha looked up from where he was nuzzling Tony’s neck and let out a growl.

“Yeah.”

 

So maybe Tony was to drunk.

Way too drunk.

Stumbling drunk.

But he still wanted this Alpha.

His Alpha.

“Please.” He pleaded as the Alpha nipped at his nipple.

“What?” The Alpha purred.

“Want you.” Tony panted.

The Alpha chuckled and moved his hands into Tony’s pants, wrapping his hand around the smaller man’s cock.

Tony gasped and thrust into his hand.

“So good for me. So responsive.” The Alpha said as he began to fondle Tony’s balls.

Tony let out a whine and the Alpha growled.

“Mine.” He said.

“Yours! Only yours!”

Oh god.

Tony had never been so turned on in his life.

He’d touched himself before but another person touching him?

That was wonderful.

The Alpha’s eyes darkened.

“You’ve never been touch before?” He asked.

“Only by me. OH GOD!”

The Alpha’s finger had slipped into Tony’s ass.

“So tight. Gonna fuck you so good.” The Alpha murmured.

Another finger slipped into him and Tony wailed.

“Please!” He pleaded.

“What you want?” The Alpha asked.

“Wanna come. Pleasepleasepleaseplease.” Tony begged.

“Come for me then.”

A third finger began pumping into him and Tony felt his orgasm hit him.

He let out a cry and gripped the Alpha’s shoulders.

He slumped into the bed.

Fuck.

“Good Omega.” The Alpha whispered in his ear.

He felt the Alpha pull his fingers out and grip Tony, turning him over.

Tony whimpered as the Alpha pushed him to his knees and pulled his pants down around his knees.

“Hey. You ok? Still want this?” The Alpha asked.

Tony nodded furiously.

“Want you. Please.” He begged.

The Alpha grunted and grabbed Tony’s ass, spreading his cheeks.

“So pretty. Wanna taste you.” He growled.

Tony shook his butt and the Alpha laughed before leaning in and licking a strip of Tony’s hole, causing the young man to cry out and grip the sheets.

“So sweet.”

The Alpha let go of Tony’s ass and unzipped his pants, pulling his dick out.

Tony’s eyes widened.

Wow.

Alpha dicks really were bigger.

The Alpha positioned himself and pushed in.

Tony bit his lip and clawed at the sheets.

It hurt.

“Shh… It’s ok. Breath.” The Alpha murmured as he slowly pushed in.

He ran his hands over Tony’s back, willing him to relax.

As soon as Tony did he felt his muscles relax and the pain fade, the feeling being replaced with the faintest amount of pleasure.

“Move…” Tony urged.

The Alpha began to thrust slowly and Tony gasped as the pleasure welled.

“More. Please Alpha. More.”

The Alpha began moving fast.

Harder.

Tony groaned as the Alpha pounded into his, his body being shoved against the sheets.

It was so-

“OH!” Tony shrieked as he felt the Alpha his prostrate.

“Feel good my pretty little Omega?” The Alpha asked as he shifted his position, hitting that spot over and over.

Tony felt himself come again.

“Oh god.”

The Alpha didn’t let up his brutal pace.

Tony felt the Alpha’s knot at his rim and bit his lip as it passed into him, locking the two together.

The Alpha grinded down into Tony’s prostate and Tony felt himself begin to sob.

It was too much.

He needed…

“Come again.” The Alpha barked as he reached around Tony and took his half hard cock in his hand.

He began brutally pumping him.

“I can’t!” Tony cried out, even as he shifted, trying to get the Alpha deeper in him.

The Alpha cried out at this.

“Mine!” He shouted as he sank his teeth into Tony’s shoulder and came, pumping Tony full of his come.

Tony cried out as a third orgasm washed over him.

Everything went black.

 

Tony blinked awake.

Where the fuck was he?

He sat up and looked around.

Ok so he was in his hotel room.

He shifted and winced.

His ass was on fire.

He looked himself over.

His shirt was ripped open and his pants and underwear around his ankles.

He was covered in spunk.

Well he finally got laid apparently.

He tried to remember the man.

He couldn’t even remember his face.

Oh well.

Tony got up and stretched, pulling his pants up.

He walked past his dresser, intending to go take a leak when he froze.

He rushed back over to the dresser and paled at his reflection.

There, on his left shoulder, was a healed over bite mark.

A Mate mark.

He was so fucked.


	21. MARCH 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter! I needed to distract myself from Donald Trump being Donald Trump.

**MARCH 2012**

Bruce moved quickly, covering Darcy with his body as the explosion hit.

They were thrown through a window, landing with a thud in the bowels of the ship.

Darcy groaned as she pushed herself up.

Great.

He ankle was trapped and probably really hurt.

“Dr. Banner!” She called out to the man.

She probably would have been fine but she appreciated he’d thought of her.

Bruce was hunched, growling.

Oh no.

“Dr. Banner! Bruce! You have to fight this! This is what he wants. It’s going to be okay. Please listen to me!” Darcy pleaded.

She gestured for the approaching men to run.

“We’re going to be ok! I swear I will get you out of this and help you escape!” Darcy yelled.

Bruce let out a roar and looked at Darcy.

‘I’m sorry.’ His eyes said before they grew angry and he morphed.

She was so fucked.

Darcy pulled her leg out and jumped up, running away.

The Hulk roared at her and began chasing after her.

Darcy raced through the bowels of the ship, leading Hulk away from people.

She had to keep him away from them.

The Hulk finally corner her and she was shaking.

She was going to die here and there.

The Hulk grabbed her and slammed her against the wall.

“Dr. Banner!” She tried again, struggling against him.

The Hulk stared at her, his angry eyes studying her.

“Pup.” He grunted before releasing her.

“What?” Darcy asked.

“Pup.” He grunted again.

Darcy opened her mouth to question more when Thor came flying at the Hulk, the two crashing through the wall.

Thank god.

Darcy leaned against the wall.

What the hell was going on?

Her comm came to life.

“It's Barton. He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?” Fury’s voice said.

“This is Agent Romanoff. I copy.”

Well at least that was taken care of.

She began heading to the medical center, limping.

“Darcy duck!”

Darcy dropped to the ground and a bullet flew through the air, taking out a solider she hadn’t noticed.

Bucky seemingly materialized beside her.

“You’re hurt.” He said blankly.

“Got into a fight with a Hulk and Thor won.” She said weakly.

“Med Bay.” He grunted, grabbing her and putting her over his shoulder.

“I love it when you talk winter soldier to me!” Darcy said.

“Med bay, save the world and then sexy times.”

Darcy sighed.

He always knew what to say.

 

Darcy was getting her ankle wrapped up when her comm flickered back to life.

“Agent Coulson is down.” Fury said.

Her heart stopped and she looked at Bucky.

His face was blank but his eyes showed his devastation.

“Paramedics are on their way.”

“They're here. They called it.” Fury said.

“NO!” Darcy shrieked.

This couldn’t be happening.

It couldn’t be.

Not after…

“Oh god. Oh god I was… Oh!”

Darcy began sobbing.

Bucky blinked and expression came back to his face.

“Oh doll.”

He pulled her into his arms as she sobbed.

“Shh… shh…” Bucky murmured.

Darcy pushed him away.

“I’m going to kill Loki.” She said.

Bucky shook his head.

“No you’re not. You aren’t a revenge killer.” He said.

Darcy glared.

She hated how well he knew her.

 

The made their way to bridge and found Tony and Steve waiting.

“Hey.” Bucky called softly.

Both men stood at the sight of them.

“Are you ok?” Steve asked as he moved to help support Darcy.

Darcy waved him off.

“A pipe fell on my ankle and I had to out run a giant rage monster. I’ll be fine in like thirty minutes.” She said.

“Bruce attacked you?” Tony asked quietly.

“Yeah about that… You wanna tell me why it is that the Hulk decided not to pop me like a zit and decide I was his pup?” Darcy asked.

Tony shrugged.

“He’s my Alpha I guess.” He said.

“You guess?” Darcy asked.

Tony shrugged again.

“I was really, really drunk. Fuck if I knew who he was.” He said.

“Gentlemen… Darcy.”

Fury had appeared.

He pulled out something out of his pocket.

Phil’s cards.

Darcy gasped as he threw them on the table.

They were covered in blood.

“These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them.” Fury said.

Steve looked at them brokenly.

Bucky and Darcy took his hands.

“We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming.”

Fury paused and sighed.

“Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea called _The Avengers Initiative_. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still in that idea, in heroes.”

Tony stood and fled.

“Well, it's an old fashioned notion.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who got it right?


	22. MARCH 2009

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the chapter 21! This one was really fun to write because you see a little more of how awesome Darcy is at her job.

**MARCH 2009**

“You’re a terrible spy.”

Darcy turned to see a red headed woman pointing a gun at her.

She nodded in agreement.

“You’re right. I’m terrible but that’s kind of the point.”

The woman frowned at her.

An arrow hit the woman’s hand pinning her to the pillar.

She pulled out a second gun and shot at Darcy but the girl easily avoided the bullets.

She grabbed the other woman’s arm and slammed it again the pillar.

“блядь!” The red head snarled.

“I don’t speak Russian very well but I can’t imagine that was a good word.” Darcy commented.

“She called you a bitch.”

Clint had dropped from the vents.

The red head glared.

“Well go on. Finish me off.” She snarled.

Clint raised his bow up, an arrow already notched.

Darcy rolled her eyes.

“I thought spies were meant to be better at hiding their scent.” She complained.

She looked at Clint, who was frozen solid.

“Agent?” She asked.

She’d never seen Clint look this startled.

“Альфа?” He whispered.

The red head paled.

She looked fucking terrified.

“Um Clint?” Darcy tried again.

That’s when the woman made her play.

She kicked at Darcy, startling her into letting go of her arm.

She reached other snatched the arrow out of her hand.

She threw a dagger at Clint, ran and jumped out of the window.

“Hey!”

Darcy ran to the window but the widow was gone.

 

“What the fuck Clint?” Darcy demanded as they entered their hide out.

They had ridden to the safe house in silence.

Clint pushed past her and collapsed on his bed.

“I can’t kill her.” He said.

Darcy raised an eyebrow.

“Why? You’ve never had a problem taking out a target before.” She said.

Clint was silent as he sat up.

“Clint!”

“She’s my Alpha ok?!”

Darcy stared at him in shock.

“She’s you what?” She asked.

Clint sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“I know it’s bad.” He said.

“Bad? This is fucking awful!” Darcy said, panicking.

“I know!” He groaned, flopping back down.

“What are you going to do?” She asked.

“I don’t know. My brain is telling me to go kill her but my body is telling me to submit to her.” He said.

Darcy let out a growl of frustration.

“See this is why I hope I never find my mates. I never want to be in this position.” She said.

“I highly doubt you ever will.” Clint said dryly.

Darcy snorted.

“Yeah. No one has luck as fucked up as you.”

 

Darcy awoke to a pressure on her chest and a knife to her throat.

She opened her yes to see the Black Widow kneeling over her with a dagger to her throat.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Darcy said.

The widow responded by pressing the knife harder.

“Clint, a little help please!”

The Widow stiffened at the sound of the bow being drawn back.

“Going to shoot me конец?” She asked.

“If I have to Альфа.” He growled.

“Is she your bitch? She smells of you.” The Black Widow asked.

“She’s my sister.” Clint said.

“You aren’t going to shoot me. If you were you would have already.” The red head determined.

“Try me.”

The widow laughed.

“Do it. I am tired of this life.” She said.

Clint raised an eyebrow.

“You want out?” He asked.

“No! I’m no good for anything else. I just want to stop being on the wrong side.” She said.

Clint lowered his bow.

“What are you doing?!” Darcy hissed.

“Let us bring you in. SHIELD is always looking for fresh blood.” He said.

The Widow eyed him.

“I am a bad person. Not the kind of Альфа you want.” She said.

Clint shrugged.

“I’ve got a thing for people from the wrong side of the tracks.” He said.

The Widow sighed and removed the knife from Darcy’s throat.

“Fine.”

She got off the bed and walked over to Clint.

She turned and out her hands behind her back.

“Got a name?” Darcy asked as she dabbed her neck with tissues.

Bitch made her bleed.

“Natasha Romanoff.”


	23. MARCH 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23 isn't a very long chapter but tomorrows chapters are good ones so be ready!

**MARCH 2012**

Agent Coulson was dead.

Tony didn’t even like the guy.

His nice guy demeanor was grinding.

Plus, the guy knew his kid.

Not kosher.

Yet here he stood in the room where he died, staring at where he died and was overcome by guilt.

A man had died because he couldn’t get over the fact his parents loved Captain America more than him.

A man who had help raise his daughter into one of the sassiest motherfucking people Tony had ever met.

And smart and caring and brave too if Bucky’s stories were anything to go by.

He kind of love her.

A good man died because of him.

Again.

“Was he married?”

Tony turned to see Steve, Bucky and Darcy enter the room.

“No. There was a cellist in Portland but Phil was always more dedicated to his job than his love life.” Darcy said, fondly.

“I’m sorry. He seemed like a good man.” Steve said.

“He was an idiot.” Tony blurted out.

Darcy blinked at Tony.

“I get the thing where I say the most inappropriate thing I can while I’m nervous from you don’t I?” She asked.

“Well you certainly don’t get it from Bruce. Mans a verbal poet.” Tony said with a dreamy sigh.

“Why do you think he was stupid? For trying to be a hero?” Steve asked.

“For going after Loki by himself.” Tony said.

“He was doing his job.” Steve said.

“He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have...” Tony’s voice trailed off.

Why hadn’t he just waited?

“Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony.” Bucky said quietly.

Tony blanched.

No one knew that better than Bucky Barnes.

“Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?” Steve asked.

Some in Tony snapped.

“WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS! I am not marching to Fury's fife!” He yelled.

“I quit today.” Darcy admitted quietly.

The three turned to her.

“I was raised by SHIELD. Phil was the only father I knew. Clint’s my brother and Natasha my sister and I met the loves of my life because of them. And I quiet because they were doing the wrong thing. Fury has the same blood on his hands as Loki but known of that matters because he’s the only resource we have right now!” Darcy said firmly.

Tony blinked.

That was it.

“He made it personal.” Tony said looking at the blood stain where Phil died.

“That’s not the point.” Steve said.

“That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Killed someone that meant something to all of us. Why?” Tony argued.

“To tear us apart.” Bucky said.

“Yeah divide and conquer and all but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience.” Tony said.

Darcy nodded in agreement.

“He sent the metal robot thingy to kill Thor in the middle of town because he wanted people to see that he had won.” She said.

“Like in Stuttengard.” Steve said.

“Yeah. That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered...,” Realization crossed both Tony and Darcy’s faces, “Son of a bitch!”

“What?” Bucky asked.

“He’s going to go after Tony’s tower. After the arch reactor.”

The horror settled in.

“Let’s go get Nat.”

 

They found Natasha in the med bay.

“Time to go.” Steve said.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at the group in front of her.

“Go where?” She asked.

“I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?” Steve asked.

“I can.”

Clint walked out of the bathroom.

“You look like shit.” Darcy said.

“Yeah well it’s been a long day.” Clint said.

Darcy let out a sob and ran to him, pausing only for Natasha to nod at her, hugging him hard.

“I got you kid.” Clint murmured.

“You got a suit?” Steve asked.

“Yeah.” Clint said.

“Then suit up.”


	24. JANUARY 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look a Bucky and Darcy chapter!

**JANUARY 2012**

Darcy hummed to herself as she danced around her room in her underwear.

“Looking good.” Bucky said from his spot at the door.

Darcy jumped.

“I hate it when you do that!” She hissed.

Bucky grinned and Darcy flipped him off.

“So how was the sex with Steve last night?” Darcy asked casually.

“As good as normal. How was the masturbation?” Bucky asked.

“Better than when I don’t have a live porn show.” She said with a shrug.

Both sighed and collapsed on the bed.

“It’s not fair!” Darcy moaned.

Bucky made a noise of sympathy.

“I know Doll but you just have to be patient.” He said.

“Steve doesn’t even like me! I me I know we’ve bonded over books and art and stuff but he hasn’t even shown any interest in something more. I’m doomed!” Darcy said close to tears.

She hated this.

She knew she loved Steve.

She had already loved the stories and concept of him but after meeting him she couldn’t help but love the brave man.

“You’re wrong.”

Bucky moved to kneel beside her.

“Steve doesn’t… he doesn’t think girls like him.” He said.

Darcy raised an eyebrow.

“Has he looked in the mirror lately?” She asked.

“It’s not about looks!” Bucky snapped.

“Calm down Robocop. I was kidding.” Darcy said.

Bucky sighed.

“Steve never thought we would find a Beta. Not before the serum. See Steve was real sickly and he was never… he didn’t work right.” Bucky explained.

“He couldn’t get it up?” Darcy asked.

“He couldn’t pop a knot.” Bucky said.

Darcy let out a sympathetic noise.

“That must have sucked.” She said.

Bucky shrugged.

“We bonded on my eighteenth birthday so it wasn’t that bad. Can’t go into heat if your mate doesn’t go into rut. It didn’t matter to me though. I always knew I’d spend my life with Steve but he never believed in himself.”

Bucky paused.

“I think that’s why Steve loves… loved Peggy. She saw the kind of man he was before the serum. I didn’t like Peggy like that but I could’ve learned to for Steve. But you… you like him for who he is not what he is.”

Darcy let out a breathy laugh.

“He’s one of the most insightful guys I’ve ever met. He… You get music and food but he gets the rest you know? I mean the guy has insightful thoughts on Sailor Moon.” She said.

Bucky looked at her with found exasperation.

A devious look crossed his face.

“How about we give him a show?” He said.

Darcy bit her lip.

“What do you have in mind?” She purred.

Bucky licked his lips and bent down to kiss her, his hands running down her shirt.

Well not hers.

“You stole one of Steve’s old man shirts?” He asked as he fiddled with the buttons of the plaid shirt, buttoning it.

“Well someone needs to… Oh!”

Darcy gasped as Bucky took one of her nipples in his mouth.

He nipped at her as his left hand skated down her stomach and into her panties, his fingers circling her clit.

“Bucky!” She cried out.

“That’s right doll. Make sure he hears.”

He slipped two fingers into her cunt as his thumb continued to rub her clit.

Darcy continued to arch and moan and cry out until her orgasm hit her hard.

“Steve!” She shrieked as she came.

Bucky’s eyes got impossible dark at her calling his Alpha’s name.

“So. Fucking. Hot.” He said, pausing between words to kiss her.

Darcy panted and spread her legs wide.

“Fuck me.” She ordered.

Bucky laughed.

“Steve won’t call it fucking. He likes to call ‘making love’.” He said as he pulled her soaked panties off.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

Darcy sat up and began to shrug the shirt off when Bucky stopped her.

“Keep it on. Smells like Steve.” He said huskily.

She heard a thud and low groan.

Her and Bucky shared a grin.

“Fuck me hard Bucky.” Darcy demanded.

She flipped on her stomach, pushing her ass in the air and presenting.

“Such a pretty little Beta.”

He smacked her ass and she moaned.

His fingers brushed against her slit.

“With such a pretty little cunt. Does that cunt want to be filled?” Bucky asked.

“Oh yes Omega.” Darcy pleaded.

Bucky slammed two fingers in her, making her howl.

“Like that or did you mean you wanted my cock?” Bucky asked.

“Your cock. Want your cock.” Darcy pleaded.

Bucky smirked and pulled of his boxers.

“Suck me.” He ordered.

Darcy crawled over and took his dick in her hand, giving him a few pumps before leaning down and licking from base to tip.

Bucky moaned as she pulled him into her mouth, her head bobbing.

Darcy honestly loved blow jobs.

Cum didn’t taste that bad and seeing the blissed outlook on Bucky’s face?

Fucking priceless.

After a little while Bucky pulled her off and pushed her back into her earlier position.

“Gonna fuck you good Doll. Make you scream like you were being fucked by an Alpha.” He said.

He thrust his cock into her, giving her no warning.

She let out a yell as he began moving in her, at a fast yet steady rate.

She could hear Steve groan through wall.

God she wanted to see him.

“Bucky…” She whined.

She was so close.

Bucky speed up and she cried out as she came, so hard she saw stars.

Bucky let out a shout as he came, emptying into Darcy.

They cuddled together as they heard Steve let out one last, long moan.

Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“You win. Have a plan?” Darcy asked.

Bucky shrugged.

“Fuck till he gives in?” He suggested.

“Sounds good to me.”


	25. MARCH 2012

**MARCH 2012**

Chitauri were ugly and there were a lot of them.

Also they had a fucking Space Whale.

The ACTUAL fuck.

They tried to take Loki out as he fought Thor, who showed up out of nowhere, but Loki hit their Quinjet and it went down.

So they fought.

And then Thor showed up on the ground.

“What’s it look like up there?” Steve asked as Thor walked over.

“The machine has a force field. It’s impenetrable.” Thor said.

“Tall, blonde and pretty is right. We’ll have to deal with these guys.” Tony said over comm.

“How do we do this?” Natasha asked.

“As a team.” Steve said firmly.

“Loki’s mine.” Thor and Clint said together, glaring at each other after.

“Please don’t get in a pissing contest right now.” Darcy pleaded.

She could still remember last time.

“Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us...” Steve’s voice trailed off as Bruce rode up on a little motorbike.

“Oh thank god you’re alright.” Darcy breathed as he walked over.

“Takes a little more than a fall to get me… Are you ok?” He asked.

“I’m find Pops don’t worry.” Darcy said.

Bruce’s eyes widened.

“I’m trying out things to call you guys. I’m thinking Pops for you and demented idiot for Tony.” She said with a grin.

“You look like my mom. If I’d known…”

Darcy held up a hand.

“It doesn’t matter. I have you guys now and that’s all that matters. Let’s get back to the task at hand. Dad, Pops is here.” She said into her comm.

“Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you.”

If Tony sounded a little choked up they didn’t call him on it.

Tony banked the corner, a space whale behind him.

“I don’t see how that’s a party.” Natasha said.

“This might be a good time to get angry Dr. Banner.”

Bruce grinned as he walked towards the giant beast.

“See that’s my secret Captain. I’m always angry.”

He turned, morphed into the Hulk and punched it in the nose, making it stop.

Tony flew down.

“Woot!” Darcy dried out, pumping her fist in the air.

“You know I’ve been hoping that the transformation doesn’t happen during sex but… now I kind of do.” Tony said thoughtfully.

“Ewe.” Darcy said, scrunching her nose.

“Guys.”

Darcy looked up to see more Chitauri coming through.

“Fuck.” She said.

“Call it Cap.” Tony said.

Steve took a breath.

“Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, Barnes I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash.” Steve ordered.

Clint nodded and Bucky saluted.

“Wanna give us a ride?” Clint asked.

“Sure. Clinch up Legolas, COD.”

Tony grabbed the two and flew away.

“Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up.”

Thor nodded and flew off.

“Ok you two are with me. We keep the fighting on the ground. And Hulk,” Steve turned to Hulk and grinned, “smash.”

The Hulk grinned and ran off to cause destruction.

 

It was the most magnificent of battles but they were losing.

“Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal.” Natasha yelled.

“Stark couldn’t take it out!” Steve yelled as he fought.

“Well maybe it’s not about guns.”

Natasha waved at the chariot holding Loki.

Darcy raised an eyebrow.

“You think Mussolini is the key?” She asked.

Steve shot her a look of distaste.

“Oh right. WW2 vet.”

Steve rolled his eyes.

“You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride.” He said.

It was Natasha’s turn to roll her eyes.

“I got a ride. I could use a lift though.”

Steve drops to his knees and lifts his shield.

“You sure about this?” He asked.

“Sure. It’ll be fun.”

Natasha ran, jumped on the shield and then landed on a chariot.

“What a dame.” He said.

Alpha or not, Natasha was quite the woman.

“Yeah! If I liked girls like that you and Bucky would’ve been fucked! Or actually less so!” Darcy yelled as she wrestled with a Chitauri.

Steve laughed.

“I don’t blame you. Darcy!”

Steve turned just in time to see Darcy thrown from the bridge.

He ran to where she went over and found her still hanging on.

He quickly dispatched the nearby Chitauri and leaned over, reaching for her.

“Grab my hand!” He shouted.

He couldn’t do this again.

Let someone fall.

Darcy swung her hand up and barely managed to grab Steve’s hand.

The man pulled her up.

“Thanks.” She breathed.

Steve surged forward and kissed her.

Steve tasted like apple pie and fire and courage.

Darcy tasted sweet and spicy and sour all at once.

Steve pulled away.

“We’ll talk about this later.” He said.

“I was hoping we could bypass the talking all together.” Darcy said, grinning.

Steve snorted before throwing himself into the fray.

The two spilt up soon after, Steve going after some trapped civilians while Darcy raged against more Chitauri.

Bucky popped up and took out a couple.

“Hey thought you were upstairs taking people out.” Darcy said.

“I was but Clint has it handled. Having fun?” Bucky asked.

“Steve kissed me!” Darcy said and she kicked away a Chitauri.

Bucky grinned as he broke one’s neck.

“That’s swell!” He said.

Darcy hummed happily as she launched a blade at another enemy.

“We are so going to get laid after this!”

Bucky nodded in agreement.

“Steve likes a good post mission fuck. Drove the Howlies mad!”

 

The two eventually met up with Thor and Steve.

Bucky shot Steve a look so dubious it made even Darcy blushed.

“My Shield Sister! A pleasure to fight aside you once more!” Thor asked, his voice booming as always.

“Ditto Thor!” Darcy said.

“I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!” Natasha’s voice came over comm.

“Do it!” Steve ordered.

“No wait!” Tony said.

“Tony these things are still coming.” Bucky said.

“I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it.” Tony said.

There was silence.

“You know that’s a one-way trip.” Steve said.

“What? No! Don’t you dare!” Darcy said.

He couldn’t do this to her.

She just found him.

“I’m sorry Darcy.”

Tony’s line went dead.

The group watched in horror as Tony flew the nuke into the hole.

He didn’t come out.

“Close it.” Steve ordered, his voice full of sorrow.

He and Tony hadn’t gotten off on the right foot but he had been looking forward to getting to know what kind of man Tony really was.

The Chitauri began dropping like flies as the hole began to close.

The hole had almost closed when Tony came plummeting through.

“Son of a gun!” Steve cheered.

Darcy looked at him in awe.

“You are super sexy when you talk 40’s.” She informed.

Steve blushed furiously and Bucky laughed.

“He’s not slowly down.” Thor said as he began to swing his hammer.

He didn’t get the chance to go get Tony because the Hulk came flying through the air, catching the robot man before ricocheting off a building and landing near them.

He dropped Tony on the ground.

Darcy rushed over and kneeled at his head, pulling his mask off.

“Oh god. Wake up.” She urged in horror.

She couldn’t lose another father in one day.

“Omega!” The Hulk roared and Tony’s eyes sprung open.

“Whoa! What happened? No one kissed me right? I mean I don’t care about the big guy so much but the rest of you? Yuck!” He rambled.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

“We won.” Steve said laughing.

They actually did it.

“Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it.” Tony said as he tried to sit up.

“It’s Middle Eastern food and delicious.” Darcy informed him.

“We aren’t done yet.” Thor said.

They followed his gaze to Tony’s tower.

Oh yeah.

“But shawarma after.”


	26. NOVEMBER 1939

**NOVEMBER 1939**

“What do you think she’ll be like?”

Steve turned to Bucky.

The two were laying in their brand new apartment, having just finished christening the bedroom.

“Who?” Steve asked.

Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Our Beta you punk.” He said.

Steve growled.

“I’ll show you punk.”

He rolled over on Bucky, rutting against him.

“Steve I’m being serious!” Bucky said laughing.

Steve sighed.

“Ain’t no dame going to want me Buck.” He said almost mournfully.

All the Beta gals threw themselves at Bucky but the minute that they saw Steve they grew cold.

“That ain’t true! I just have found the right dame. She’s gonna be beautiful and kind and love us.” Bucky said dreamily.

“Whatever you say Bucky.”

Bucky nudged him.

“C’mon and tell me what you want in a Beta. Even if it’s hypothetical.” He urged.

“I want her to be funny.” Steve said.

“I’m not enough of a riot?” Bucky asked.

Steve snorted.

“You know what I mean you jerk. I want her to have a sense of humor. Don’t take life so serious so that when something happens to me it doesn’t kill her.” He said.

“Nothing in gonna happen to you.” Bucky said quickly and Steve rolled his eyes.

“I want her to be smart. Make up for all that stupid you have.”

Bucky stuck his tongue out.

“Well I want her to have a good sense of right and wrong. Stand up for people even if she doesn’t have to.” He said.

Steve raised an eyebrow and Bucky shrugged.

“I’ve got a type.”

Steve laughed and kissed him.

“I want her to be ready to jump in the fray to help save her friends. I gotta type too.”

Bucky smiled softly and reached up to touch Steve’s mark.

They’d faced so much to get to this place.

Sarah dying.

His parents throwing him out after finding out he’d let a ‘defective’ Alpha mark him.

This last year had been hell.

But here they were, in their little apartment in DUMBO, together.

“Let’s have a baby.” Bucky blurted out.

Steve looked at him startled.

“What?” He asked.

“Yeah. Me and you do the parent thing.” He said.

“Bucky the chances of an Alpha and Omega having a baby without a Beta is near impossible. Beside I can’t even pop a knot. I don’t think I can get you pregnant.” Steve said.

Bucky sighed and Steve rubbed his back.

“Maybe we will find her one day. Might be able to after that. She’s gonna being beautiful and all ours.” Steve said.

“Do anything for her.” Bucky murmured, his eyes growing heavy.

He always passed out after sex.

Steve laughed.

“Yeah. Anything.”


	27. MARCH 2012

**MARCH 2012**

The made their way up the up the tower and found Loki crawling up the stairs.

The god turned and paled as Clint drew his bow and the rest loomed over him.

“If it’s all the same I’ll have that drink now.” He said.

The Hulk growled at him and Loki whimpered.

Natasha put him in cuffs.

“What do we do with him now?” Darcy asked.

“We’ll take it from here.” Fury said as he walked in.

“Really?” Steve asked.

“At least until Thor can take him back to Asgard.” Fury relented.

“Fine. JARVIS please send up some clothes up for Bruce.” Tony said as he walked over to the Hulk.

“Wanna calm down there, buddy?” He asked.

Hulk huffed.

“Don’t take that tone with me!” Tony said.

The Hulk let out a whine and began to shrink into Bruce.

He began to collapse but Tony caught him.

“Hey now. We got plans tonight. Can’t let you pass out on me.” He said.

“Thanks.” Bruce groaned.

“Not a problem Alpha.”

Bruce blinked.

“We have to talk about that.” He said.

“No fighting in front of the kid. Now let’s go eat.”

 

By some miracle the shawarma place was still open so they all sat down and ordered.

“So are you gonna come back?” Darcy asked Thor.

Thor blinked at her.

“I… I would like to once things have settled back home. I miss Midgard.” He said.

Darcy grinned.

“You miss Jane.” She said.

Thor grinned fondly.

“Jane is indeed a fine example of Omega and I miss her.” He admitted.

“She misses you too buddy.” Darcy assured.

Jane always asked if SHIELD had heard anything from Thor when they chatted on Sundays.

Thor seemed pleased with this revelation.

“So what do we do now? We still Avenge or what not?” Tony asked.

“I guess when the world needs us we assemble and fight.” Steve said.

“So that’s it? We just leave it like that?” Tony asked.

Steve shrugged.

“I don’t know. I’m thinking about going to work for SHIELD in the meantime.” He said.

“Really?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah. I’m just not the kind of person who can stand by and do nothing.” He said.

Darcy sighed.

“I don’t know if I want to fight on a regular basis anymore.” She admitted.

She looked at her hands.

“I’m a good fighter and everything but a terrible spy. I’m not even good at missions. I’m literally there to cause the distraction.”

“You’re a good distraction.” Clint offered and Darcy laughed.

“Thanks… I just think I need a break from all that SHIELD business.” She said.

“I can still visit though right?” Clint asked, sounding a little heart broken.

“Of course! I still have visitation rights to Pizza Dog after all.”

“His name is Lucky!”

Natasha rolled her eyes at their antics.

Tony turned to Darcy.

“So you know that if you ever get bored playing housewife to the two old men over there I have this really neat tower that is a little rough for wear but still pretty awesome.”

Darcy grinned.

“As long as you’re there.” She said.

Tony grinned brightly.

Darcy turned her gaze to Bruce.

“You too.” She added.

Bruce blushed but said nothing.

“Well this was good but I’m exhausted!”

Bucky stood and offered one hand to Darcy and the other to Steve.

Both took a hand and stood.

“See you later!” Darcy called as Bucky dragged them out.

“I don’t appreciate you defiling my daughter Barnes!” Tony called.

“I don’t give a fuck!” Bucky called back.

 

They walked into their tiny brownstone and looked around.

It seemed so dumb but all three had never been so happy to be there.

Steve and Darcy glanced at each other for a fraction of a minute before they were kissing franticly.

“Mine.” Steve growled against her lips.

Darcy let out a whine and bared her throat.

Steve caught Bucky’s eye.

His eyes were dark and he was already rubbing his crotch.

Steve pulled him to him and kissed him, keeping Darcy plastered to his side.

When Steve broke the kiss, his lips were immediately by Darcy’s.

They head upstairs, shedding their gear as they went.

They came to Darcy and Bucky’s room and Steve paused.

“What?” Darcy asked.

She was panting as both men panted.

“This is your room.”

Darcy and Bucky smiled.

“This is our room.”

They pulled him into the room and it was like a switch was flipped.

Steve let out a growl and grabbed Darcy, tossing her on the bed.

The girl bit her lip as the Alpha crawled onto the bed, eyes dark and scent overwhelming.

She felt the bed shift as Bucky sat next to her but she didn’t take her eyes off Steve.

The Alpha growled.

“Mine.”

“Alpha.” Darcy pleaded.

Steve settled between her legs and pulled her to him, his cock brushed against her core.

Darcy instinctually wrapped her legs around Steve back as he thrust into her.

He was fast and brutal and perfect.

He gripped her hips so hard that Darcy knew she would be swore in the morning but fuck it.

All that mattered was this Alpha.

Her Alpha.

She gasped as his knot passed into her.

“That’s it Stevie. Do her good. She likes it rough.” Bucky said as he held her hand and ran his other hand down Steve’s shoulder.

“Touch her.” Steve grunted.

Bucky let go of Darcy’s hand and began to rub her clit.

Darcy let out a wail as she came.

Steve pulled out of her and sat against the head board.

He and Bucky shared a look and Bucky help Darcy move the where she was sitting on Steve’s lap while facing Bucky.

“It’s better this way.” He said as he ran his hands over her.

“What is?” She asked.

“Being knotted.”

Darcy gasped as Steve slipped into her again and began to pump into her.

She’d been with Alphas before but it was nothing like being with Steve.

Her very body was singing.

She tried to help by lifting herself up but Steve stopped her.

“I want…”

His voice trailed off.

Darcy turned her head to kiss him.

She knew that Alpha sometimes had trouble articulating when with a new mate.

“Wanna bite!” Steve gasped out as he slammed Darcy down on his know.

The girl let out a cry of pain.

She’d been knotted but Steve was big, even for an Alpha.

“Oh god please.” She said as tears welled in her eyes.

It hurt but she needed this.

Needed him.

Steve let out a growl and Darcy felt his teeth bite into her right shoulder.

Darcy clawed at his forearms as he came and his knot swelled even more, locking them together and stretching her impossibly wide.

She began to sob.

Oh god it hurt.

She knew it would but…

Bucky let out a whine and got on his stomach in front of Darcy.

“Gonna make it better.”

He put his hands over Steve’s and put his head at where Darcy and Steve were connected.

He began to lap at her clit and Darcy gasped.

She put her hand in his hair and pushed him in closer.

He kept lapping at her, only stopping to lick up the stray beads of cum that dripped out.

Darcy’s orgasm hit her hard but Bucky didn’t stop lapping at her clit.

He began to suck at it and Darcy felt another orgasm hit her.

“Bucky. Bucky.” She tried to move him away but he refused, licking her over and over again.

It was overwhelming.

Between Bucky’s ministrations, Steve’s teeth and continuous flow of cum she was barely holding on.

She felt her orgasm building again and let out a sob as it hit her.

She collapsed against Steve’s chest.

Bucky pulled away.

“We knocked her out.” He breathed, feeling extremely proud.

Steve released her from his teeth and Bucky crawled up her body, licking at the wound.

Steve grunted as he pulled out of her.

“Maybe we should have told her that making her come that much was to make it easier for the knot to come out.” Bucky said.

Steve grunted again and pushed Bucky down on the bed.

The man laughed.

“Still horny?”

Steve glared.

“Oh you’re mad because you figured out we’ve been putting on shows for you.” Bucky said.

Steve nodded.

“Well at least it was a good sh-OW!”

Bucky hissed as Steve took his cock in his mouth.

Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand and moved them to Steve’s ass.

Oh that’s what he wanted then.

They didn’t do it often but sometimes Steve liked of Bucky to mount him.

Bucky moved his fingers down his own body and gathered some of the slick pooling out of him on them before returning to Steve’s ass and slipping one in, opening the Alpha open.

Soon his had three fingers in Steve, pumping in and out.

Steve released Bucky’s cock and swatted Bucky’s hand from his ass.

He moved to sit of Bucky’s lap, impaling himself on Bucky’s cock.

Bucky groaned and Steve rode him, his hips bucking up to meet Steve’s.

“That’s so hot.” Bucky turned to see Darcy watching them through half lidded eyes.

“You -ah- ok?” He asked.

Steve grounded down on him and Bucky yelped.

Darcy let out a content hum.

“Yeah.” She said, sounding completely fucked out.

“Good- Jesus Christ Steve!”

Steve had leaned forward and bitten Bucky’s nipple.

“Steve likes attention.” Darcy noted.

“He’s needy in bed.”

Bucky had moved grab Steve’s hip, guiding the Alpha down on his cock.

The Alpha gasped.

“That’s good Stevie. So good. Love it when I fuck you.” Bucky groaned.

Steve moaned as Darcy reached over and took his cock in her hand.

“So hard but soft too.” She said dreamily.

“Mates.” Steve grunted.

“Mate.” Darcy and Bucky echoed.

Steve let out a cry as came, Bucky following close behind.

Steve flopped down between the two of them and sighed contentedly as his Beta and Omega curled up on either side of him.

“Love you.” He murmured to the two.

“Love you too.” They replied in kind.

 

They met up with their fellow Avengers two days later to see Thor off.

He was taking Loki back to Asgard to rot in a cell.

“I’ll miss you buddy.” Darcy said as she hugged the god.

“And I shall miss you my Shield Sister. Perhaps we shall meet again on the battlefield.” He said.

Darcy grinned.

“I’m counting on it.” She said.

And then he was gone.

“So where are you guys heading?” Steve asked.

“Me and Clint have a new assignment.” Natasha said.

No one bothered to asked.

“But first we’re going to set Dr. Banner here up in a safe house. Just as promised.” Clint added.

The group looked at where Bruce and Tony were standing.

Bucky smirked.

“Not sure you’ll have to.”

 

“You know he could come with me.”

Bruce looked at him with wide eyes.

“What?” He asked.

“Come home with me to California. It’s gonna take a while for the tower to be fixed so I’m heading to Malibu. I want you to come with.” Tony said.

“You have a girlfriend.” Bruce said weakly.

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Who is incredible excited to meet you.”

Bruce pursed his lips.

“You don’t even know me Tony.” He said softly.

Tony’s gaze turned on Darcy.

“Don’t matter. We work well together.” He said.

Bruce smiled softly as he watched the Beta jump on Clint’s back.

“Yeah I guess we do. I didn’t mean to leave you alone and pregnant you know. I could barely remember the night before. All I knew was that I woke up with an Omega bite in my hotel room.” He said.

“Ditto there. It’s cool though cause now we’ve found each other.”

Tony stepped forward, took Bruce by the collar and pulled him into a kiss.

“Woot!”

They heard Darcy cheer and broke the kiss.

Bruce was blushing but Tony took it in stride, giving his daughter a thumbs up.

“So see you three there soon?” He asked.

Darcy shrugged.

“We’re going on a road trip!” Bucky declared.

“Yeah. Going to see the Grand Canyon.” Steve said as he wrapped an arm around Bucky.

“We might head to California after.” Darcy said.

Tony nodded.

“Good. I want you to meet Pepper. She’ll like you guys.” He said.

“Is that an invite for everyone?” Natasha asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah sure. You can come. Just don’t turn my pool into a Jell-O pit again.

Tony paused and grinned.

“On second thought be sure to. That was a blast.”

Bruce rolled his eyes but smiled fondly.

“Fuck yeah it was. We Russians know how to party.” Bucky said as he threw an arm over Natasha’s tiny shoulders.

The red head Alpha shrugged him off.

“Come on Clint. We still have to go threaten Dr. Garner into signing you off for duty.” She said as she walked away.

Clint shot them a salute before running off after his Alpha.

“Well we’d better be going. Got the jet waiting for us. Hey what are you guys taking to Arizona? I can probably hook you up with a nice SUV.” Tony asked.

Darcy grinned.

“We’re taking Lucille.” She said.

“Lucille?” Bruce questioned but Tony merely grinned.

“So what is she?” He asked.

“A Volkswagen Type 2 T1. I’ve fully restored her and then some.” Darcy said.

Tony whistled.

“Nice. Well see you when you get to Malibu.”

He kissed her check and jumped into his car.

Bruce nodded at Bucky and Steve and pulled Darcy into a quick hugged before getting in on the other side.

“Ciao!”

The duo drove off and Darcy smiled.

“Ready to go?” She asked.

Steve wrapped his free arm around her waist.

“So long as I have you two.”


	28. FEBRUARY 2004

**FEBRUARY 2004**

“Where are we going? Is it a mission? Because if it is that’s a real dick move on Fury’s part to send me out on my birthday.”

Phil laughed.

“No Darcy. It’s a mission free day. We have a birthday present for you.” He said.

“We?” Darcy asked.

“Yo!” A voice from above them called.

Darcy grinned as Clint dropped down.

“Hiya Clint!” She said.

The man gave her an easy smile.

“Happy birthday short stack.” He said.

Darcy elbowed him, causing him to yelp.

“Hey now! Assaulting a disabled person? A new low.” He said.

“You’re about as disabled as I am.” Darcy said.

“Children stop fighting.” Phil snapped.

Darcy rolled her eyes and Clint pouted.

“Sorry dad.”

Phil grinned and led the two into the SHIELD personal garage.

“So why are we… OH MY GOD!”

Darcy let out a shriek at the sight in front of her.

“Do you like it?” Phil asked eagerly.

“It’s a Volkswagen Type 2 T1! Of course I do!”

It was rusty and broke down and undrivable.

And perfect.

“I found it!” Clint declared.

“And I paid for it.” Phil said, sending a good nature glare at the archer.

Darcy squealed and hugged the van.

Phil chuckled.

“You’re just going to let me have it?” She asked.

The older Beta shrugged.

“We thought you’d have fun fixing it up. Fury is going to have it taken to your lab.”

Darcy raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t mine him Darce. His old age is getting to him. They’re taking it to your ‘garage’.” Clint said.

Darcy beamed at him.

She hated being called a scientist.

She was a mechanic god damn it.

“So what are you going to name it?” Phil asked.

Darcy cocked her head before grinning.

“Lucille.”


	29. APRIL 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 29! I've decided to do just one chapter a day from now on because I've started a second story! It's called Protect and it's a Stranger Things fic so if you're interested it's in my profile! Hope you enjoy!

**APRIL 2012**

Driving from New York to Arizona in Lucille was fun.

They stopped at all the best tourist attractions.

  1. MANY. MUSEUMS.



And sex.

So much good sex in the van.

But they finally arrived in Arizona ten days later in the dead of the night.

Little did they know what was in store for them.

 

Darcy woke up to a sharp, sweet smell permeating the room.

It uniquely Bucky but completely unfamiliar.

She sat up and saw Bucky curled into a ball, panting.

“Bucky?” She asked.

There was something wrong.

“Beta… Beta please…” He said, his voice desperate and breaking.

Oh god no.

“Bucky… Omega… are you in heat?” She whispered.

Bucky let out a whine and that’s all Darcy needed to hear.

“Steve!” She yelled but got no answer.

Where the fuck was he?

 

Steve was running around the Grand Canyon.

He’d woken up that morning feeling kind of aggressive so he decided to go for a run.

He liked to run.

He never able to before the serum.

As he ran he passed a man standing near the edge staring out.

“Hey you ok?” Steve called, stopping.

The man turned to him and gave him a rather bitter smile.

“Yeah.” He said.

He clutched the jar in his hands.

“Just here to spread some ashes.” He said.

Steve’s heart felt for the guy.

He’d been there.

Losing the person, you loved.

“Mind if I ask who they were?” Steve asked.

The man sighed.

“My partner.” He said tightly.

Steve gave him a sad smile.

“Your Alpha or Omega?” He asked.

The Beta blinked at him and frowned.

“We were both Betas.” He muttered, turning to face the cliff.

“Oh… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to assume.” Steve said, feeling guilty.

Darcy and Bucky had explained that it was less uncommon to see Betas with Betas, Alphas with Alphas and Omegas with Omegas.

The man sighed.

“Nah it’s cool. Most people do. You know I’ve come here every morning for three days and you’re the only person to stop and ask if I was ok.” He said.

Steve let out a sigh of his own.

“I… I thought I lost my Omega once. Found him later but I know that look on your face.” He offered.

“We were partners in more way you know? Worked together too. It’s how we met.”

Steve noticed for the first time that the man was wearing an Airforce shirt.

“You military?” He asked.

The man nodded.

“Airforce. Fifty-eighth, Para-rescue. I retired after my last tour though. Not sure what I’m going to do now.” He said.

“I know what you mean. I was Army. The 107th. Got out not that long ago too.” Steve said.

The man raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Next time you try to lie Captain Rogers, you might not want to choose a regiment that got the boot in 1993.” He said.

Steve stared at him, wide eyed.

“You know who I am?” He whispered.

The man shrugged.

“Who doesn’t? You know plus my Omega Father’s Alpha father was Gabe Jones.” He said.

Steve blinked.

Yeah.

He could almost see it.

“Steve Rogers.” Steve said, sticking his hand out.

The man took it.

“Sam Wilson.”

 

Darcy cursed as she tossed her phone away.

God damn Steve and his inability to understand cellphones.

“Beta…” Bucky whined from his spot on the bed.

He was actively rutting against it.

Darcy ran her fingers through her hair.

Fuck.

She was a Beta, god damn it!

She was not equipped to deal with this.

“Ok, ok, I’m coming.”

Darcy stripped off her shirt and crawled into bed.

She pushed Bucky on his back.

Oh he was already hard.

She took his cock in his hand and began gentle began to jerk him off.

Bucky whined and panted.

“More.”

Darcy bit her lip and reached down further till she reached his entrance.

Oh god.

Slick was pouring from him.

Darcy started to pant as she slipped a finger in him, meeting very little resistance.

She slipped two more fingers in and Bucky groaned.

“Yes. Yes! Please!” He begged, thrusting up into her hand.

It didn’t take long for Bucky to come thankfully.

However….

“You’re still hard?” Darcy breathed as she wiped her hand on the blanket.

“Need Alpha.” Bucky panted.

Christ.

Where the hell was he?

 

“So you guys met through the Airforce?” Steve asked.

He and Sam were sitting on the ground now.

“Yep. He was my wingman. Love at first flight.” Sam said with a chuckle.

Like it was an old joke.

“I get it. I was eight when I met Bucky. I got into a fight and here comes Bucky at seven years old to save the day. I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with him.” Steve said.

Sam smiled sadly.

“I thought that too. Me and Riley… We knew that the odds were against us but it didn’t matter.” He said.

He stood and walked back to the railing.

“He died six months ago and I still haven’t been able to spread his ashes. He wanted to be spread here. So he could soar.”

Sam opened the lid of the ashes and dumped them out, the breeze carrying them.

“Maybe I just needed someone here with me.” He said as he watched.

“A friend?” Steve asked.

Sam grinned.

“Yeah. Maybe.”

HE stuck his hand out.

“It was nice to meet you Captain Rogers. Maybe we’ll meet again.” He said, shaking Steve’s hand.

“Maybe.” Steve said.

 

Steve opened the door to his hotel room and was greeted by the sight of Darcy on top of Bucky.

Not an unwelcome site.

He was also hit by an overly sweet smell.

It was intoxicating.

“Oh that Odin you’re back. Where the fuck have you been?” Darcy demanded as she lifted off their Omega.

Bucky let out a whine.

“I went for a run… What’s going on?” Steve asked as he moved forward.

Bucky’s scent was over powering.

“Bucky is in heat! And you’re in rut. Or about to be!” Darcy hissed, moving away from the bed.

Steve began to breath hard.

“I’ve never been in rut.” He gritted out.

Darcy stared at him in horror.

“What?” She asked.

“I couldn’t before the serum and after it Bucky was on suppressants so…” Steve said.

“Oh my god. My life!” Darcy screamed.

She walked over and tore Steve’s shirt off.

“Hey!” He said.

Darcy raised an eyebrow.

“In about five minutes you’re going to give no fucks about shirts or pants or whatever. You’ll only care bout dat ass and pumping Bucky full of baby juice.” She said.

“What-what will you do?” Steve asked.

“Keep you alive for the next three days.” Darcy said simply.

“B-but want you too.” Steve said.

Darcy rolled her eyes.

“You haven’t really begun rut yet my love. Just you wait.”

Steve looked her over with puppy dog eyes.

“Alpha!” Bucky gasped.

Steve’s head snapped to the Omega.

Bucky had flipped to his stomach, ass in the air.

Presenting.

Steve let out a growl.

Darcy reached up and kiss Steve’s cheek.

“Go get ‘em tiger.”

Steve let out a soft growl at her before climbing on the bed.

“Omega.” He growled.

His Omega let out a loud purr.

“Alpha.” He moaned.

Steve nuzzled Bucky.

This was his.

His Omega.

He ran his hand down Bucky’s back.

“Beta… Darcy did it.” Bucky panted.

Steve looked at his Beta, who grinned sheepishly.

“Good Beta.” He purred before turning back to his Omega, who was squirming.

“Please Steve.” He begged.

Steve growled and positioned himself behind the Omega.

He could smell Bucky’s slick, smelling sweet like honey.

He took his cock in hand and positioned himself before pushing into Bucky.

“Yes!” Bucky hissed through gritted teeth.

And like that Steve was gone and the Alpha in him was in charge.

He began hammering into his Omega.

He was so good, so soft.

His.

“Mine.” He growled.

“Yours! Oh yes! Please Alpha!” His Omega sobbed out, coming hard into the sheets.

The Alpha growled and start pounding in the Omega even hard, with all his strength.

His Omega would be a great father to their pups.

They would have a whole litter.

His knot began to swell and his Omega let out a cry as it passed into him, over and over till the two of them were locked together.

The Alpha reached around and took his Omega’s cock in hand, pumping him.

His Omega let out a broken sob as he clenched around him, causing the Alpha to howl as he came.

He gripped his Omega’s hips as he pumped his cum into him.

He laid them on their side, wrapping his body around his Omega, who whimpered.

He watched as his Beta walked over, a bottle of water in hand.

He growled a little.

His Beta let out a whine and bared her neck.

“He needs water. We went three rounds before you got home.” She whispered.

The Alpha growled but allowed his Beta to give their Omega water.

He’d need it because as soon as his knot deflated there would be round 2.


	30. FEBRUARY 2007

**FEBRUARY 2007**

Darcy woke up on her 17th Birthday and felt… the same.

She blinked awake quickly.

It was her birthday.

THE birthday.

She was supposed to feel different.

She felt tears well in her eyes.

Had they taken that from her too?

She let out a cry of rage and grabbed the closest thing to her, her Captain America alarm clock and threw it at her wall.

“You know I paid a lot for that. It was limited addition.”

Phil Coulson was standing in the doorway.

“I didn’t present! That took it from me!” Darcy wailed.

Phil let out a sigh and sat next to her.

“Oh Darcy you did present.” He said, taking her hand.

Darcy narrowed her eyes at him.

“What you talkin’ ‘bout Phil?” She asked.

Phil gave her a soft smile.

“You’re a Beta Darcy.” He said simply.

“A Beta?” She asked dumbly.

She knew what a Beta was but she had never bothered to ask what the difference was between them and Alphas and Omegas.

Phil nodded.

“Betas don’t change physically. Not really. We have the same sense of smell as Alphas and Omegas but that’s it physically.” He said.

“So that’s it? I just stay the same?” She asked.

“Betas have an inherent sense to take care of Alphas and Betas. They take care of people. Kind of like you do.” He explained.

Darcy blushed.

She had a repertation at SHIELD for fussing over the agents that she liked.

“Yeah well you do to!” Darcy said.

Phil nodded in agreement.

“I’m a Beta. I take care of my pack.” He said.

Darcy bit her lip.

“You know you’re my pack too right? You and Clint? Maybe even Hill?” She said.

Phil pulled her into a hug.

“Of course I do. Now come on, Clint is going to try and prank you and I don’t want to miss him crashing and burning.” He said.

“Sweet! If he breaks his leg this year Hill owes me $50!”


	31. APRIL 2012

**APRIL 2012**

They spent three days in the hotel room, Steve fucking Bucky until they both collapsed in exhaustion before waking up and doing it all over again.

Darcy was exhausted.

She hadn’t slept well for those three days, having be constantly awaken by the sound of good fucking that wasn’t happening to her.

She did a good job though.

She made sure Steve let Bucky eat and stay hydrated and made sure her Alpha ate and watered as well.

She distracted Steve when Bucky need a break to use the bathroom.

She felt really accomplished.

She woke up on the fifth day of their stay at the Grand Canyon and found Steve and Bucky still intertwined.

With a sigh Darcy got up and called room service to bring them breakfast before heading to the fridge and pulling out the bottle of orange juice to pour some for the two.

“Darcy?” Steve’s voice whispered roughly.

The brunette turned to see Steve detangling himself from Bucky.

He winced as he stretched.

“Morning.” She greeted, handing him a glass.

“Thanks.” He said, his voice rough from disuse.

There hadn’t been much talking over the last three days.

“It’s my job babe. Feeling better?” She asked.

“I think it’s over. I don’t feel like….” Steve’s voice trailed off, shuddering at the feelings of the last three days.

“Like fucking our boyfriend till he can’t walk and fighting anybody and everybody that tries to stop you?” Darcy asked with a smirk.

Steve nodded.

He felt ashamed.

He hadn’t let Bucky leave the bed except to go to the bathroom and when he did…

“Oh god did I do anything to you?” He asked in horror.

In the haze of Omega and Alpha pheromones there hadn’t been any permissions.

It had been Steve grabbing Darcy and mounting her.

“Not anything I didn’t want Steve.” She assured, leaning down to kiss him.

They felt the bed shift and turned to see Bucky staring at them.

“I think you broke my dick Steve.” He groaned as he sat up.

“Why do you say that?” Darcy asked with a laugh.

She sat and allowed Bucky to lay his head on her lap.

She gently began to run her fingers through his hair as Steve wrapped a hand around her waist.

“What are we going to do if Bucky is, you know, pregnant?” Steve whispered.

“Set extra appointments with Dr. Garner?” Darcy suggested.

Bucky chuckled while Steve frown.

The Omega sighed.

“I’ve wanted a baby for over 70 years Punk.” Bucky pointed out.

“But things are different now.” Steve protested.

Bucky nodded.

“You’re right. We have our Beta and a really nice place in Brooklyn and a rich Omega in-law.” Bucky said simply.

“Plus you know vaccines and prenatal care are pretty awesome too.” Darcy added.

“Oh yeah Steve! Did I tell you that there are people who don’t vaccinate their pups?” Bucky asked.

Steve’s eyes widened.

“What?” He demanded.

 

It took another two days but they finally arrived in Malibu.

Steve had never seen such a big house.

He walked up and knocked on the door.

He did not feel comfortable.

He and Tony hadn’t gotten off on the right foot and on top of that he was Darcy’s dad.

The door opened to reveal a pretty strawberry blonde.

She smiled pleasantly at Steve.

“Captain Rogers. We’ve been expecting you… where are the rest of you?” She asked curiously.

Bucky came running up, Darcy following at a slower rate.

“Pepper!” Bucky cried as he pulled the woman into a hug.

“Hello Bucky.” She laughed.

She turned to Darcy and grinned.

“You must be Darcy.” Pepper said.

Darcy blinked.

“So do I call you mom or Pepper?” She blurted out, before immediately turning red.

Fuck.

Pepper chuckled.

“Oh my god you are so Tony’s kid… I think Pepper is ok. For now.” She said.

Darcy let out a sigh of relief.

It wasn’t that she didn’t like Pepper.

She seemed lovely but she wasn’t that much older than Darcy.

“Come on in. Tony and Bruce are down in the lab.”

 

They were indeed down in the lab.

Making out.

“Yo Stark! Banner!” Bucky yelled.

Bruce pulled away and Tony gave Bucky a withering glare.

“Why’d you do that?” He pouted.

“You’re going to traumatize your kid.” Bucky said, gesturing to Darcy.

Who was completely mesmerized by Dum-E.

“Did you build him?” She asked excitedly.

Tony beamed.

“Yep! He’s one of your little brothers. His name is Dum-E. You’ve met JARVIS already.” He said.

“And a pleasure it was Miss Lewis.” JARVIS said smoothly.

“Please call me Darcy J. You’re my brother after all.” Darcy said.

“Of course Darcy.” JARVIS replied.

“Let me show you the rest of the lab.”

Tony turned to Steve and glared.

“You stay here.” He said firmly.

Steve frowned.

“Look Tony I’m sorry I was such a jackass but-“

Tony held up a hand.

“This has nothing to do with that Capsicle. That’s all water under the bridge as far as I’m concerned. This has to do with the fact you’re like a bull in China shop when it comes to scientific equipment.” Tony said breezily.

Steve pouted and Bucky smirked.

“How do you know that?”

“I’ve heard the stories Cap.” Tony said flatly.

Steve shook his head.

“I’m not that bad.” He said.

“My mum shot you and nearly ruined your shield!” Tony said.

“You know plus that countless other machines of Howard’s that you ruined.” Bucky added.

Steve glared.

“Let’s let the scientist explore the lab. You two can help me fix refreshments.” Pepper suggested.

“Hot chocolate please!” The three called back before they walked off.

Pepper and Bucky shared a chuckle.

Steve sighed.

“Fine.”

 

After delivering the three geniuses their hot chocolates the other three found themselves in the living room.

Bucky was drinking some weird coffee concoction while Steve and Pepper sipped chamomile tea.

“You know it isn’t often I see Alphas drink chamomile Steve.” Pepper noted.

Steve looked up from the quick sketch of Pepper he was making and blushed.

“My Ma used to make it for me. It helped calm me down after an asthma attack.” He explained.

Pepper nodded.

“I get it. I have all dads but Bruce’s mom used to make it for us.” She said.

Steve and Bucky looked at her.

“Bruce’s mom?” Bucky asked.

Pepper let out a squeak of surprise.

“I forgot to tell you! Me and Bruce-“

She was cut off by Steve and Bucky standing suddenly.

“How many do you recon?” Bucky asked.

“At least two choppers. Lots of military vehicles.” Steve said.

“What?” Pepper asked.

Steve let out a groan.

“The military is about to be here. I’m guessing for Bruce.”


	32. JUNE 1983

**JUNE 1983**

Bruce Banner was a quiet kid.

Maybe it was from the fact that his dad beat the crap out of him if he ever spoke his mind.

Who knew.

At the moment he was sitting on his back porch waiting for his Aunt to finish packing for them to leave.

He was moving to Los Angeles of all places to live with his Aunt Elaine, Uncle Dennis and Uncle Morris.

Speaking of…

“Bruce!” A little voice yelled.

He watched as his little red head neighbor squeezed through the hedge.

She gave him smile, showing off her missing teeth.

Ginny was eight to his twelve but smart and nice and Bruce liked her a lot.

She came over a lot before his mom died…

Bruce sniffed loudly and Ginny rushed over.

“Don’t cry Bruce.” She soothed.

“I’m leaving today.” He said.

He didn’t want to leave.

All his memories were here.

The only ones he had of his mom.

Ginny bit her lip and wrapped her arms around him.

Girls were gross but if Bruce had to admit it to himself…

“I’ll miss you Ginny.” He admitted to her.

It was the red heads turn to start crying.

“I’ll miss you too Bruce!” She cried and Bruce hugged her back.

Ginny had been there when no else had been for him.

She snuck into his room the night of his mom’s funeral and held him while he cried of effectively being an orphan.

They sat like that until his Aunt Elain came to get him.

Ginny followed them to the street and waved as they drove off.

Bruce waved back, thinking it would be the last time he would see Ginny Potts.

How wrong he was.


	33. APRIL 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about no chapter yesterday! I was off celebrating my grandfather's birthday sooooooo..............

**APRIL 2012**

“How do you know that?” Pepper nearly screeched.

Bucky and Steve raised an eyebrow each.

“Oh right. Super soldiers. JARVIS! Lock down mode! Inform Tony, Bruce and Darcy!” Pepper ordered.

“At once Miss Potts.” JARVIS said.

Almost immediately metal began covering the windows.

“Whoa.” Steve breathed.

That was new.

“Yeah.” Bucky agreed.

Bruce, Tony and Darcy came stumbling up the stairs.

“Are you sure it’s the military?” Bruce asked, pale and shaking.

There was a bang and a screen appeared out of thin air.

An older man was there, looking incredibly agitated.

“God damn it Ross is here.” Darcy said, looking agitated.

“Open up Stark and turn over the beast.” He demanded.

“Sorry no Beast here. You might want to try looking a comic shop though.” Tony suggested.

“Open up!” The man repeated, pounding on the door.

“I don’t have to General Thundcunt! It’s my house and you have absolutely no right to be here so leave.” Tony growled.

“You have a piece of government property!” Ross said.

Steve’s eyes lit up in fury and Bucky looked at Darcy as if say _Here we go_.

“Excuse me if I’m wrong but slavery was abolished in 1865?” Steve drawled.

Ross was silent before demanding, “Who is this?”

“Captain Steven G. Rogers, sir.” Steve said in obvious distaste.

“Captain I am General Thaddeus Ross and I order you to turn of the security measure and release the Hulk in our custody.” Ross ordered.

Steve cleared his throat.

“As it is, sir, I have been honorable discharged so I am no longer under your command General. Is Dr. Banner under arrest?” He asked.

Ross genuinely looked confused.

“He is an important specimen that belongs to the US army.” He said.

“Yeah because of you motherfucker.” Darcy growled.

Bruce shot Bucky a look.

“Darcy was the SHIELD agent they sent to investigate what happened to you. She and Ross… had words.” Bucky whispered.

“Lewis is here too!” Ross roared.

“U mad bro?” Darcy goaded.

Yes.

Yes, he was.

“Turn over the Hulk or we will come and get him!” Ross threatened.

“You and what Army?” Tony said.

“I have over a hundred soldiers here!” Ross gloated.

“I have three super soldiers, an Iron Man and a Hulk. Bring it.” Tony said.

Ross looked piss for second before a look crossed his face.

“Do the right thing Banner. Let us take you in.” He said.

“What? So you can ‘study’ me and try to replicate me?” Bruce asked bitterly.

“Yes! So that we can prefect the serum used on you and us it to help the world.” Ross said.

The group was silent so Ross added, “Betty will be there.”

“Fuck you.” Darcy and Pepper said at once and Tony gave them proud grins.

“Betty is working with you?” Bruce asked quietly.

Ross nodded.

“For a while now.” He said.

Tony and Pepper each took one of Bruce’s hands as an angry look crossed his face.

“No. Absolutely not. You and Betty can go fuck yourselves. I have a fresh bite mark on my neck that makes Betty an insignificant blip on my radar. Now leave.” Bruce said in a calm rage.

“Who in their right mind would bite you?” Ross asked incredulous.

Pepper’s eyes flashed with rage.

“That’s it! I’m calling Natasha!” She seethed.

“Aren’t they out of the country?” Steve asked.

“Nah. They’re at the farm they think we don’t know about. Clint hides his sister in-law and niece there.” Darcy said.

“I’m building them their own floor in the tower.” Tony said.

“Oh cool! I like Kate. She’s sassy.” Darcy informed.

“Focus!” Pepper snapped.

Bucky looked at the door and nodded at Darcy, who grinned.

“Look I tire of this little game with you General Assface. Either leave or I call Fury and he calls some of his friends. You know… of the ghostly verity. Dr. Banner is protected under the Avengers Initiative. Fuck with him and that is the quickest way to get your ass court marshaled.” She said coldly.

The threat must have meant something to Ross because he immediately left.

“Idiot.” Darcy scoffed.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Tony clapped his hands together.

“So who wants found? I know this great little Chinese restaurant.”

Darcy raised an eyebrow and Tony rolled his eyes.

“I’ll have it delivered. JARVIS chop-chop!”

 

The six sat around the living room, stuffing their faces.

“I’ve never seen anyone eat like you guys.” Tony said in awe as he and Pepper watched the super soldiers and Bruce eat.

“Our metabolism runs three times as fast a normies.” Darcy explained.

“Four times for me.” Steve chimed in.

“Me too. My serum was based on Steve’s. Yours was based on Bucky’s which was based on Schmidt’s.” Bruce said.

“Fuck Nazis.” Bucky and Darcy toasted, holding up duel boxes of Lo Mein.

Tony let out a cheer while Pepper shook her head.

Steve rolled his eyes and Bruce just looked on, wondering how he had gotten so lucky.


	34. MARCH 1945

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me...

**MARCH 1945**

It’s two months into his captivity that he feels the flutter.

He barely knows his own name by this point but he knows what the fluttering means.

He doesn’t know much Russian but he’s getting better and hears some of the scientist talk about ‘pregnancy’ and them having ‘two super soldiers’.

It makes him sick.

He doesn’t remember much after all the mind wipes but he remembers flashes of gold and being loved and Alpha.

And he knows that Alpha will come to save him.

Save them.

 

**APRIL 1945**

He isn’t coming.

Alpha isn’t coming.

They men show him the newspaper announcing that Captain America has died flying a plane into the ocean.

They haven’t wiped him sense they figured out he was pregnant so he has begun to remember.

They know this and taunt him with it.

He hates them but their taunting and cruelty comes in hand.

One gets too close and he lunges for him.

He grabs his gun and quickly kills the two guards before looking at the gun.

He’s not stupid.

He knows what Zola did to him changed him.

He knows that simply shooting himself won’t kill him.

That they won’t let him die.

But…

He trains the gun on his barely-there stomach, right a where he knows his womb is.

He can’t let them hurt his baby.

Steve’s baby.

If he let them…

It would never know love or affection or any kindness.

He can’t escape but he can stop them from doing god knows what to his child.

He says a pray to a god he isn’t even sure is there and pulls the trigger.

Pain shoots through him as he falls to his knees.

The last thing he thinks as the world goes black is that he hopes is there is a heaven that Steve is there and that he’ll take care of the child they always wanted.


	35. MAY 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to keep you guys hanging for to long so here is Chapter 35!

**MAY 2012**

Bucky stared into the mirror as he allows the nightmare to wash over him.

He hadn’t thought about that day in so long.

He’d almost forgotten.

He looked at Steve and Darcy cuddled in bed through the mirror.

He’d never told either of them about his greatest sin.

Would they hate him?

Or worst…

Would they understand?

He felt himself begin to shake.

He needed to get out of here.

Using every bit of skill, he, as a world class assassin, possessed he got dressed and left the brownstone.

It was time for a trip to DC.

 

Andrew Garner arrived at his practice early that May morning and found a rather scruffy looking man sitting on his stoop.

Now to any other person it would have looked like a homeless guy had taken residence on his stoop.

Andrew knew better.

“Good morning Sergeant Barnes.” He greeted with a kind smiled.

Bucky looked up but didn’t smile.

“I need to talk.”

 

“I found out I’m pregnant yesterday.” Bucky said softly.

The two had been sitting in Andrew’s office for twenty minutes in silence.

Bucky eyed his fellow Omega to gage his reaction.

The man merely smiled.

“Congratulations.” He said earnestly.

A ghost of a smiled formed on Bucky’s lips.

He liked Dr. Garner.

He was a good man and had put up with Melinda May longer than Bucky would have.

“I still haven’t told Steve and Darcy about the… about the other baby.” Bucky admitted.

Andrew hummed.

“Why not?” He asked.

Bucky looked down.

“I’m afraid.” He admitted.

“Why?” Andrew asked.

Bucky sighed and rubbed his face.

“They hate me.” He whispered.

“And why do you think that?” Andrew asked.

Bucky scoffed.

“I killed my baby!” He exclaimed.

Andrew sighed.

“And as we discussed many times before Bucky, you were in an impossible position. As you have told me again and again, they would have taken that child and turned it into a monster. You made the decision you felt you could live with.” Andrew said.

Bucky snorted.

“I wasn’t living. I existed.” He said darkly.

Andrew looked at him with sympathy.

“I’m not going to tell you what to do Sergeant Barnes.” He said.

Bucky blinked at him.

Normally Andrew would pressure him to say something.

“While I do believe it would be healthier if you informed them,” Bucky rolled his eyes, “I’m letting you take your own discretion with this. I’ve never met Captain Rogers but if he is anything like your stories than he’ll understand the choice you made. And I know for a fact that Darcy will. Sergeant Barnes you are an incredibly strong person. You know what you have to do to make yourself feel better.”

Bucky sighed.

He did know what he had to do.

He had to tell Steve and Darcy.

 

He arrived home to find the house quiet.

Unusually so.

He found Steve in the guest room painting.

“Hey.” He said quietly.

Steve turned from his easel and grinned.

“Hey Buck.” He said fondly.

“Where’s Darcy.” Bucky asked as he sat on the bed.

Steve shrugged.

“I woke up and she was gone. Left a not next to yours. It said, and I quote, ‘Went to get Chimichangas, brb’.” The Alpha said.

Bucky rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“You know what it meant?” Steve asked.

“Yeah. She’ll be back tomorrow. Probably. She had to go help a friend of hers. Though I don’t know why they’re friends.” Bucky explained.

“And his name is Chimichangas?” Steve asked.

Bucky chuckled.

“No his name is Wade but that’s his code name.”

Bucky sighed.

“I need to talk to you.” He said.

Steve raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he sat on the bed.

“I’m pregnant.” Bucky revealed softly.

Steve grinned wide and moved to nuzzle Bucky’s neck but Bucky held up a hand.

“I… There’s more.” He said and Steve froze.

“Ok…” The Alpha said, clearly confused.

That just sat there for almost an hour before Bucky talked again.

“I don’t like talking about my time with the Russians. Me and Darcy and Clint joked but I don’t. Not really.” He said.

“I’ve never pressured you to talk about it Bucky.” Steve said quickly.

“I know. I’m making myself talk about it. I have to tell you.”

The Omega let out a sigh.

“Do you remember New Year’s Eve? In 1944?” Bucky asked.

Steve felt himself blush.

He remembered it vividly.

They had been in London for prep for the mission that ultimately would separate Bucky and Steve for decades.

After celebrating him the Commandos, Peggy and Howard, Steve and Bucky had privately celebrated by making love in every position they could think of.

They hadn’t been completely intimate in months.

It had been one of the greatest nights of his life.

“Of course I do Bucky.” He said softly.

“I got pregnant.” Bucky said flatly.

Steve stared at Bucky in horror.

“What?” He blurted out.

Bucky took a deep breath.

“I was pregnant. When I fell from the train. When the Russians captured me. I was pregnant.” He said.

Steve opened his mouth but Bucky cut him off.

“I stole a guard’s gun and shot myself in the womb. I-I couldn’t let them have our baby. I-I didn’t have any other choice. I, oh god, I killed our baby.”

Bucky began to sob and, instead of the yelling and hatred and loathing he expected, Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky.

“It’s ok Bucky. It’s ok.” He murmured.

“I didn’t have any choice.” Bucky sobbed, over and over, as Steve rocked him.

He let out all the pain and hurt and guilt as sobs racked his body.

 

Darcy arrived early the next morning.

She skipped past Steve at the kitchen table.

“Sorry I left so abruptly! I had to go rescue a friend from a Mexican Drug Cartel. He set all their cocaine on fire for shits and giggles and got caught. I brought Chimichangas though!” She said brightly.

She turned and froze.

Steve was sitting at the kitchen table, rigged as a board and clutching a cold cup of coffee.

She sighed and placed her bag down.

She crossed her arms and leaned against the counter.

“Is this about the baby?” She asked.

Steve head snapped to her.

“You knew already?” He asked.

Darcy snorted.

“Betas smell the change first Steve. We’re meant to take care of pregnant Omegas.” She said.

Steve looked down.

“Bucky was pregnant when the Russians caught him.” He croaked.

Darcy let out another sigh.

“I know.” She said softly as she sat across from Steve.

The Alpha’s eyes looked at her in shock.

Darcy bit her lip.

“Bucky tried to kill me once.” She revealed.

Steve looked at her in confusion.

“I know. You told me about the wall thing.” He said.

Darcy shook her head.

“No after that. It was shortly after we got together and moved into the brownstone. One minute I was having a particularly interesting dream involving me, Bucky and George Clooney and in the next I was being choked out by a crazy eyed Bucky, yelling at me in Russian.” She said.

Steve gaped.

“Thank god for the super serum because it let me fight him off. When he came to he didn’t remember any of it and was horrified. It took weeks after that for him to even consent to even being in the same room as me. After that he actually started taking his sessions with Dr. Garner serious.” Darcy continued.

Steve chewed on his lip for a minute before asking, “But what does this have to do with the baby?”

Darcy sighed.

“I knew more than fifty different languages Steve. I’m terrible at Russian but that’s more out of principle than anything else. But I can speak and understand it to a basic extent. When Bucky was choking me he was screaming ‘Ne moy rebenok!’ at me.” She said.

Steve blinked at her.

He was terrible at different languages.

He could only speak a little German and French.

“’Ne moy rebenok!’ roughly translates to ‘Not my baby!’. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what happened since the Russians had no record of Bucky having a baby but did have record of him being hospitalized in April 1945 of a self-inflicted gunshot wound.” Darcy said, a bitter edge to her voice.

Steve breathed heavily.

“You never told him you knew?” He asked.

Darcy shrugged.

“Seemed like something he need to tell me on his own.” She said simply.

Steve looked back down at his cold coffee.

“I… I don’t know how I feel.” He whispered.

Darcy nodded.

It was expected to be confused.

“I don’t blame Bucky. I can’t say I wouldn’t have done but…”

Steve’s voice trailed off.

“You’re upset.” Darcy noted.

“I’m fucking pissed!” Steve yelled.

He threw the cup against the wall and ran his hand through his hair.

“I’m so fucking mad all the time. All I have ever I tried to do is help people. It just seems like every moment of my life has been one big ‘Fuck you’ from God. Being born prematurely, being a worthless Alpha, Bucky falling and, instead of going and looking for him like a rational human being, I tried to kill myself. And now this. Because I fucked up our baby had to pay the price.”

He looked up as tears ran down his face.

“What did I do to have God hate me so much?” He asked.

“Oh Steve.” Darcy breathed as she ran over to him.

She took his face in her hands.

“God doesn’t hate you Steve. He… God has a plan right? That’s what Catholics believe right?” She asked.

She knew she believed in some form of a god but had only went to mass twice in her life and an actually church only three times.

Steve nodded dumbly.

“Then maybe this was his plan all along? You being sick so you had to take the serum so that you could be Captain America. Bucky’s regiment being captured and him surviving the knock off serum so that when he fell of the train he could survive. Him falling off the train and you crashing that fucking plane so that you could wind up in 2012, here with me. Maybe this was always what he planned for you so that you could get to this moment, right now, so that we could have our happy ending.” Darcy said.

Steve blinked at her.

“Do you really believe that?” He asked.

“You have to.”

They turned to see Bucky standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“You have to,” The Omega continued, “or you’ll never be able to sleep at night or believe in God again.”

Steve frowned.

“You still believe?” He asked.

Bucky laughed bitterly.

“I stopped believing a long time ago Steve but you, you haven’t and I don’t want you to either. Believing in God? That’s a part of you, always has been.” He said.

Steve looked at his feet.

“But do you really believe that? That everything that has happened to us happened to get us here?” He asked.

Bucky shrugged.

“I don’t know. I do know that I’d do it all again if it meant being here, standing in this kitchen, pregnant, with the loves of my life.” He said as his hand rested easily on his stomach.

Steve let out a bark of laughter before gathering Bucky and Darcy in his arms.

“We’re having a baby.” He said tearfully.

“Yeah we are.” Bucky confirmed as he squeezed Darcy’s hand.

She laughed as shrugged Steve off her and Bucky.

She grabbed her bag and began leading Bucky up the stairs, Steve trailing behind them.

“Ok! Ok! Tear time is over with. No back to bed. I bought you chimichangas straight from Mexico. Steve can have one but you’re having the rest. Going get you nice and fat.” Darcy said.

Bucky let out a whine but Darcy hushed her with a stare.

Steve made a sound of agreement.

“I’m going to get some more blankets.

Bucky groaned.

Great.

They were going to smother him with their Alpha and Beta instincts!


	36. MARCH 2008

**MARCH 2008**

“MISSION TIME! HE’S AT IT AGAIN!” Clint raged as he stomped into Darcy’s room.

Darcy raised an eyebrow.

“Who?” She asked as she looked up from her magazine.

“Fucking Deadpool!” Clint seethed.

Darcy rolled her eyes.

“Your obsession is really getting sad Clint.” She said.

“I’m not obsessed!” Clint yelled.

Darcy rolled her eyes.

“For over a year you have been obsessing over Deadpool and his long list of hits.” She said.

“He’s kills people!” Clint defended.

“Bad guys. Sounds familiar.” Darcy said in a sing song voice.

Clint glowered at her.

“I mean come on man. Get it together. I know Wilson gave good dick but he is so not worth it.” She said.

“Oh how do you know! You’ve never met him!” Clint said.

“Yeah and I’m not really psyched to meet your ex-booty call that dropped you like a sack of bricks.” Darcy said.

“Well get ready to cause we’re going to go arrest that son of a bitch.”

 

They found Deadpool about to kill so dude so of course Darcy punched him away.

Hey.

It’s a reflex.

“Fuck you hit hard.” The Merc groaned.

He looked up.

“Oh hey Clint.” He said brightly.

“You’ve been warned Deadpool. You’re abusing your powers. You’re coming with us.” Clint said, notching his arrow.

“Look Hawkeye. I don’t have time for your goodie-two shoes bullshit right now. And you are?” Wade turned and eyed Darcy.

“… Free Spirit.” She grumbled.

She hated her code name.

“Are you fucking kidding me? That’s the coolest name ever!” Wade exclaimed.

“Fuck you.” Darcy said.

“No really! It sounds like you’re about to shit American flags or something.” Wade said.

Darcy laughed.

“So what? Are you like his sidekick or something?” Wade asked.

“She’s my partner.” Clint said.

“So what? Did SHIELD put you on shit detail?” Wade asked as he walked over to the guy he was about to kill.

“What’s that make you?” Darcy asked as she sat on a car.

“That aptly describes my appearance right now so sure.”

The Merc punched the guy.

“Dude you look like Ryan Reynolds.” Clint said.

Deadpool shrugged.

“That dip wad turned me into a total Butterface.” He said.

“Can we go?” Darcy asked.

Wade turned to her and started walking towards her.

“Oh look I’m a teenage girl. I’d rather be anywhere but here. I’m all about long, sullen silences followed by mean comments followed by more silence. So what’s it going to be? Long, sullen silence or mean comment? Go on.”

The two stared at each other before Darcy shook her head.

“You’ve got me in a box here.” She said.

“Woo who!” Wade cheered.

Clint shook his head.

“You know we can’t let you do this Wade. Come quietly.” Clint ordered.

“Shut it you cockface!” Wade yelled.

“It would be so easy.” Clint muttered, drawing his bow back more.

“If you shoot him for that you might as well shoot me. I call you that at least twice a week.” Darcy said.

“Yeah well it’s cute when you do it.”

Darcy rolled her eyes.

“He’s just made that you guys fucked and you never called.” She informed Wade, who groaned.

“You’re really going to mess this up for me over that? Trust me,” Wade pointed to the guy, “that wheezing bag of dicktips has it coming.”

Darcy nodded.

“It’s true. Francis Freeman is a whole bag of cats.” She said.

Wade nodded.

“He’s pure evil! Besides nobodies getting hurt.” He said.

A body fell from a sign.

“HE was already there when I got here.” Wade said.

“Wade you’re better than this… this mess! Join SHIELD.” Clint said.

“We have a really good health plan. You could get your butterface fixed.” Darcy said.

Clint sent her a look.

“And you know save people and stuff.”

Wade glared.

“Listen. The day I decide to become a crime fighting, shit swizzler who rooms with a bunch of other little whiners in the fucking Pentagon, controlled by Mace Windu looking motherfucker is the day I send you a friend’s request. Till then I’m going to do what I came here to do. Either that or slap the bitch out of you.”

“Hey!” Darcy yelled.

“Zip it Max.” Wade hissed.

“Hey Douchepool. Look.”

Wade zipped around to see Francis gone.

“Fuck!” He screeched.

He turned back to Clint.

“That does it!” He launched at Clint but Darcy got in the way, grabbing his fist and easily snapping his arm.

Wade clutched his arm.

“Canada!” He screeched.

Darcy giggled.

He went to punch her again but she dodged it and slammed her foot down on his other arm, snapping it in have.

“Holy fuck! You are good.” He said.

“Yeah… You really should stop.” Darcy said.

“All the dinosaurs feared the t-rex!”

He went to kick her but she grabbed his leg midair and broke it.

“This is getting embarrassing. Just stay down.” Darcy said with a giggle.

“Ever hear of the on legged man in the ass kicking contest?” Wade asked as he got up.

Clint groaned.

“Don’t you have an off switch?” He asked.

“Yeah. Right next to the prostate. Or is that the on switch?”

Darcy burst out laughing.

“Oh my god Clint! This guy is hilarious!” She said.

“I do my best sweet cheeks.” Wade said with a wink.

“She’s a minor!” Clint called out.

“I’m eighteen as of last month!” Darcy yelled.

“You’re not my type anyways. I was born a Beta. Not sure what I am now.” Wade said.

“Cool. We can be BFFs now.” Darcy said.

They fist bumped and Wade screamed in pain.

Clint slapped a cuff around his wrist.

“Come on. We’ll take to Fury. Once Darcy decides to keep someone they usually stay.” He said.

“Hasselhoff or Jackson?” Wade asked.

 

Long story short Wade escaped and Darcy and Clint got roped into helping him save his fiancé.

And Darcy and Wade remained BFFs forever.


	37. JULY 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade here! I'm so glad for the reactions to the last chapter. Darcy is one of my favor people ever and Clint has a really nice butt so that's cool! Oh look it's our author! Here to steal more dialoge from my amazing movie?
> 
> Look Deadpool if I felt like including X-Men characters I would but as it is I have way too many characters to deal already... *clears throat* ANY WHO! Here is chapter 37, better late than ever!

**JULY 2012**

Steve really wanted to say that he was surprised to find Darcy and a man who looked like he’d had a bad experience with a meat grinder on the couch, painting each other’s toenails.

He really did.

But he wasn’t.

It was way too early in the morning for this shit.

“Hey babe!” Darcy greeted.

Steve grunted in response.

“Damn girl! Look at those abs!” The man said, ogling him.

Steve regretted not putting a shirt on.

He began to walk to the kitchen when the man whistled.

“And dat ass though!”

He turned and gave the man his best ‘Captain America is disappointed in you’ face but the man didn’t seem affected at all.

“Tell me Darcy. Did the serum make everything bigger?” The man asked.

Darcy shrugged.

“You’d have to ask Bucky. I can tell you he’s the biggest Alpha I’ve ever been with.” She said.

“Bigger than Rumlow?” Wade asked with a gasp.

Darcy held her hands apart a decent amount apart before moving them further apart.

“Holy fuck. You are one luck bitch. Please tell me you salute his dick.” The man nearly begged.

Darcy nodded solemnly.

“Every chance I get.” She assured.

The man let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank god and, you know, ‘Murica.” He said.

“Fuck yeah!” Darcy giggled in response.

Yeah.

It was too early for this shit.

He heard a yawn and saw Bucky walking down the stairs.

Naked.

Fuck.

The man yawned again and blinked at the man.

“Oh hey Wade.” He greeted as he scratched his barely there bump as if him being naked in front of the man was the most normal thing in the world.

“Hey Buckmeister!”

Oh.

So this was the mysterious Wade.

The two blinked at each other.

“Yes the serum made his dick bigger. Not that it was small before but now he’s hung like a horse.” Bucky informed.

Wade’s jaw dropped.

“You guys are the luckiest Sons of Bitches ever.” He said.

“My mom’s weren’t bitches.” Bucky said quickly.

“Pepper’s pretty awesome.” Darcy added.

Wade nodded.

“Gwyneth Paltrow is pretty hot.” He said.

“Who?” Steve asked.

He immediately regretted it.

“She’s the one who plays Pepper in the movies.” Wade said.

Steve blinked slowly.

“Wade can see other dimensions.” Darcy informed Steve.

“There’s one where we’re fictional characters apparently.” Bucky said dryly.

“There’s even one where you guys aren’t even fucking.” Wade said.

Bucky and Steve snorted loudly.

“Yeah. That’s what Tumblr says too.” Wade said.

Steve didn’t know what the hell Tumblr was, and made note to find out what it was, but he did know one thing.

It was still too early for this.

“So why are you here Wade?” Bucky said as he leaned over the edge of the couch, ass in the air.

Steve growled at Wade as the man looked over Bucky.

Wade ignored the growl and kept leering.

“Wade’s helping me decide what to do with my life now that I quit working for SHIELD.” Darcy said.

“You’re taking advice from Wade ‘I fuck up everything’ Wilson?” Bucky asked, aghast.

“Of course not. I’m listening to his suggestions and then doing the exact opposite of that.” Darcy said, waving off Bucky’s concern.

“I offered to get her of mercenary gigs but she was all ‘I hate shooting people’ and I was all ‘You don’t have to shoot them!’.” Wade said.

“Oh fuck it.” Steve muttered.

He walked over and swept Bucky off his feet.

“Nest now.” He grunted.

Bucky grinned at him beautifully.

“Morning blowjobs?” He asked.

Steve grunted and began to descend the stairs.

“Just remember he’s already pregnant babe!” Darcy called after them.

She turned back to Wade and began to paint his toenails again.

“So what do you want to do now that you’re not busy being a goodie two shoes?” Wade asked.

Darcy frowned.

“I… I don’t know. All I’ve ever been was a weapon.” She said.

“I mean yeah sure, you’ve been raised to be a fighter, and you’re good at that, but you’re no weapon. You’re a helper.” Wade said.

“Helper?” Darcy asked.

“Yeah! You like to help people. If you weren’t a kick ass super hero lady you totes would have been something boring like a teacher or something.” Wade said.

Darcy blinked and grinned.

“You’re a genius!” She exclaimed as she hugged him.

“Of course I am… What I do?” Wade asked.

“Later buddy! Now get out so I can have lots of celebration sex with my boyfriends.” Darcy said.

“Can’t I stay? I don’t even care if I’m a part of it. I just want to see dat ass out of pants.”


	38. MAY 1989

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look two chapters today because the length of this is hella short!

**MAY 1989**

Bruce Banner would only get drunk once in his life.

He was a young PHD student who was dragged to England for some conference that his teacher/mentor was speaking at.

He would get blackout drunk and wake up with a mating mark and no idea who the Omega that had bitten him was.

So he did the most logical thing he could.

Flee.

He took the first flight home to LA that he could find and holed up in his room.

He was so fucked.

“Bruce, sweet heart?” His Aunt’s voice called from his door.

Bruce honestly loved his Aunt.

She was amazing as were his Uncles.

“Go away Aunt Elaine.” He groaned.

He couldn’t face her.

“I don’t know what happened in London Bruce but we miss you. Especially Jennifer.”

Bruce swallowed.

If there was anyone he adored more than he did science it was his little two-year-old cousin.

He sighed.

“Send her in.”

The door burst open and a little flash of brown hair jumped on his bed.

“Brucie!” She cried.

Bruce grinned.

Jennifer had been the miracle baby for his Aunt and Uncles.

They had never treated him as anything less than their child but he knew they had always wanted their own.

“Hey Jen.” He said as she snuggled up next to him.

“Are you done being sad? Cause you’re no fun when you’re sad.” She said.

Bruce grinned.

“Yeah I’m done.”


	39. DECEMBER 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of the day... So in mind I would say Jennifer is played by Sophia Bush. I wanted someone who had a similar background to Mark Ruffalo and she was the only Italian American actress that I found that matched what I imagined Jennifer to be like so yeah.

**DECEMBER 2012**

“So are we even seeing?” Darcy asked as she and Bruce waited to take their seats.

“I don’t know but it’s my cousin’s first show so I wanted to come.” Bruce said with a shrug.

“Why didn’t you bring Dad? He fucking loves Broadway.” Darcy asked.

Bruce rolled his eyes.

“Because, and I quote, he ‘wasn’t going to go see some off-off Broadway garbage about a shoe factory to see your cousin be a backup dancer’. Plus, he’s kind of has PTSD so…”

Darcy raised an eyebrow.

“He has PTSD?” She asked.

Bruce shrugged.

“I don’t know. Maybe? I’m just waiting for it to all blow up in our faces so he’ll actually get help.

 

Kinky Boots was amazing and Darcy was super glad that she escaped the ‘nest’ long enough to enjoy it.

Sure… It wasn’t exactly the type of show you wanted to see with your father but fuck it.

They didn’t spend enough time together, what with them living on opposite sides of the country and him being an important scientist man and her deal with a heavily pregnant Omega on top of going to school to get her teaching degree.

The two waited for the cast to exit.

This was just previews for the show so they weren’t really doing the waiting outside thing.

Bruce spotted a brunette woman and waved at her.

Her eyes lit up when she noticed him and she ran into his arm.

Darcy felt a pang of jealousy.

This girl couldn’t be more than a few years older than her and she and Bruce moved with such familiarity, where she and him were still awkward around each other.

“It’s so good to see you Bruce!” She said happily.

“You too Jenny.” He said smiling at her.

The woman, who Darcy knew to be Jennifer Walters, noticed her and smiled.

“Hello! I’m Jennifer Walters. Nice to meet you!” She said.

“Darcy Lewis. The pleasure is all mine.” Darcy said as she shook the Alpha girl’s hand.

“So, um, are you Bruce’s new girlfriend or something?” She asked.

Darcy blinked in surprise.

“What?” She blurted out.

He hadn’t told her about Darcy?

Bruce looked down in shame and Darcy stepped back, feeling tears prickle.

She felt her feet moving before she could stop herself.

Not that she would have.

She needed to get out of there.

 

Darcy ended up in Central Park.

She knew she couldn’t go home.

Bucky was way too hormonal and would call Steve, who was on a mission.

Yeah she was made at Bruce but she didn’t want the Hulk and Captain America to have a grudge match in downtown Manhattan over the fact that Bruce Banner was a dick face.

“Can I take this seat? Next to my new cousin?”

Darcy looked up to see Jennifer stand in front of her.

“Free country.” Darcy mumbled.

Jennifer sat next to her and the two lapsed into silence.

“Did you know Bruce’s mom died?”

Darcy looked over at the other girl.

“He’s mentioned it.” She said.

“Did you know she was murdered? In front of him?”

Darcy’s mouth dropped open.

“He has not mentioned that.” She said.

Jennifer grimaced.

“Bruce’s Beta father ran off before he was born so it was always just him, his Alpha dad and his mom. Uncle Brian… He never wanted kids. He was crazy, thought that their a ‘monster’ gene in his DNA because his father beat on him, my mom and Auntie Sue. So when Bruce came around… well things weren’t very kosher.” She explained.

“His dad killed his mom?” Darcy whispered.

Jennifer gave a tight nod.

“Bashed her skull in and bullied Bruce into testifying he hadn’t. Then he went to a bar and bragged about how he got away with it.”

Darcy and Jennifer snorted.

What a moron.

“Why are you telling me this?” Darcy asked.

She didn’t get it.

Jennifer sighed.

“Bruce… he keeps the people he loves as close as possible and as far away as well. He doesn’t really know what to do when it comes to people… Especially the ones he really loves like you. You know that we hadn’t talked in five years when he called me up in April and told me he was back in the country.” She said.

“To be fair he was kind of on the run from the government because of the whole Hulk thing.” Darcy said.

It was Jennifer’s turn to stare in surprise.

“The what?” She asked.

“Yeah. He’s the Hulk by the way.” Darcy said.

Wow.

Bruce really was one fucked up individual.

Jennifer blinked and deflated.

“Huh. I guess that explains that. Well anyways… When we talked he kept talking about how he found a Beta and his Omega and how he’d met the brilliant girl and I just assumed that was his new Beta. I know now that I was wrong. Bruce… is weird but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t care Darcy.” She said.

Darcy grinned.

“You were pretty good in the musical by the way.” She said.

Jennifer rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t even get to sing.” She said flatly.

“Hey. Everyone has to be the Phylicia before they’re the Sheryl Lee.” Darcy joked.

Jennifer grinned at her.

“Holy shit. Was that Dream Girls reference?” She asked.

“I telling you it was.”

The two girls laughed with each other.

So hard they didn’t even see the guy approaching them till they heard the gun cock.

The two turned just in time to see the guy pull the trigger.

Shooting straight at Jennifer.

“No!” Darcy screeched, pushing herself in front of the bullet.

It passed through her shoulder and hit Jennifer straight in the chest.

Darcy fell against Jennifer as the guy ran off.

She growled and pushed herself of the bench.

Jennifer slumped off the bench, hitting the ground.

There was screaming around her.

“Call 911!”


	40. APRIL 2007

**APRIL 2007**

Jennifer entered her dorm and rolled her eyes at her roommate’s side of the room.

She loved attending NYADA but her roommate was a total slob.

It was terrible.

Thank god it was almost the end of her Freshman year.

She disposed of her bag on her desk and collapsed on the bed, savoring the peace.

It didn’t last long.

Her phone was ringing and she quickly answered it.

“Hello?” She asked.

“Jenny!”

Bruce’s voice sounded terrified.

“Bruce?” She asked, sitting up.

“Hey Jen. I was calling to check on you.”

Jennifer frowned.

Bruce was training his voice to sound more normal.

She grew up with a cop AND a lawyer for parents.

She knew her shit.

“I’m fine. Are you ok?” She asked.

“I-I’m fine. Uhm I might not be able to call for a while so I was just calling to tell you that I love you.”

Jennifer’s heart began to beat.

Bruce never told her that he loved her.

She never doubted it but still…

“What’s going on Bruce?” She demanded.

“Nothing.” He said quickly.

“Yes there is! Let me help you!” Jennifer nearly sobbed into the phone.

“… Bye Jenny.”

The phone went dead.

Jennifer frantically called the number back but the phone had been turned off.

Jennifer stared at the phone for the longest time.

“What you staring at your phone for?”

Jennifer looked up to see her roommate staring at her.

“I don’t have time for your petty games Nikki.” She said.

Nikki rolled her eyes.

“Seriously though?” She asked.

Jennifer grabbed her bag and left.

She had no time for Nikki Trask.

She had to get to DC.


	41. DECEMBER 2012

**DECEMBER 2012**

“DARCY!”

Darcy looked up to see Bruce running into the waiting room.

“Pops!” She sobbed.

He gathered her into his arms.

“Are you ok?” He asked.

Darcy nodded.

“The bullet went straight through. They stitched me up. Already healing.” She said.

Bruce hesitated.

“What about Jennifer?” He asked.

Darcy’s lip quivered.

“She’s still in surgery. I-I wasn’t fast enough. If I had-“

“Stop it.” Bruce commanded.

Darcy froze at his Alpha voice.

“You tried to protect her.” He said, more gentle.

Darcy opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted by a doctor walking in.

“Dr. Vasquez! Is she ok?” Darcy breathed.

The young woman sighed.

“No. We managed to fix the wound but your cousin has lost a lot of blood.” She said.

“Then give her a transfusion.” Bruce demanded.

The woman raised an eyebrow.

“Excuse my father. We’re doctors too so…” Darcy apologized and the woman sighed.

“I wish it was that simple but not an hour ago someone broke into our blood bank and destroyed all of our B- blood.” Dr. Vasquez said.

Darcy let out a whine.

If Jennifer was B- and they were out…

“She going to die.” Darcy whispered.

Dr. Vasquez nodded.

“I’m B-.” Bruce interrupted.

Darcy stared at him.

He couldn’t possibly be serious.

Dr. Vasquez let out a breath.

“We have to hurry then.”

 

Darcy stared as they took Bruce’s blood.

He couldn’t be serious.

“Stop.” She commanded and the nurse froze.

Bruce stared at her.

“Are you really going to do this?” She asked.

Bruce blinked.

“She’s dying Darcy.” He said.

Darcy parted her lips to speak but couldn’t.

Could she really say she wouldn’t do the same thing if she had the same blood type as Jennifer?

She’d only known the brunette for a couple hours.

“Alright. Carry on.”

She’d do in a fucking heartbeat.

Despite what might happen.

 

Darcy and Bruce stayed by Jennifer’s side the whole night.

“So Dad told a terrorist where he lives.” Darcy said as she looked down at her phone.

Bruce snorted.

It wasn’t surprising.

“Then the terrorist blew up the mansion. They think he’s dead.” She continued.

“He’s not dead.” Bruce said flatly.

“Well yeah, duh but still.” Darcy said.

“He’ll be ok.” Bruce said.

Darcy bit her lip.

“Too much to process?” She asked.

Bruce nodded.

“I wanted to tell her when you guys met. That you were mine.” He said.

Darcy looked down.

“Sorry I ran off.” She said.

“It’s ok. I hurt your feelings.” He said.

Darcy wrapped her arms around herself.

“It’s just… I’ve wondered about you guys my whole life. Now that I know who you are… I just want to shout it from the roof tops you know? That despite everything that the idiots took from me I’m getting it back. Piece by piece.” She said.

Bruce looked at her.

“I don’t know what you want from me.” He said finally.

“I want you to be my dad. To act like you want me to be your daughter.” Darcy said.

“I don’t know how!” Bruce yelled.

Darcy flinched.

There it was.

All the awkwardness and weirdness and silence released in one angry omission.

“Awe. How sad… father and daughter at odds.”

The two looked up to see a blonde in the doorway.

“Who are you?” Darcy asked.

The blonde smiled.

“I’m Nikki. Jennifer’s girlfriend.” The Beta said.

Bruce narrowed his eyes.

“Jennifer never mentioned a girlfriend.” He said.

Nikki flipped her hair.

“We don’t talk about it with other people.” She said as she went to take a seat.

“Jennifer’s gay.” Bruce snapped.

Nikki froze.

“Excuse me?” She asked.

“Jennifer’s gay.” Bruce repeated.

He stood, imposing.

“She likes other Alphas so I don’t know who the fuck you are but you can live.” He said.

Nikki sighed.

“I was so hoping it wouldn’t come to this.”

She pulled a gun out and trained it was Darcy.

Darcy’s eyes widened.

It was the gun from before.

“Holy fuck. You shot her?” Darcy asked.

Nikki flipped her hair.

“She ruin my life so I’m going to take hers.” She said.

Darcy looked over the girl’s shoulder.

“Don’t get angry.” She pleaded.

“How do expect me to do that when she has a gun trained on you!?” Bruce growled.

“Mediate or something!” Darcy yelled as she kept her eyes on the gun.

The girl had it trained on Darcy’s head.

The serum did a lot but she doubted it could save her from a bullet in the head.

“I’ll have to kill you both first however.” Nikki said.

“Like hell you will.”

Darcy looked over to see Jennifer sitting straight up.

And green.

“Fuck.” Darcy cursed.

She dropped to the floor as Jennifer launched herself at her would be murderer.

Bruce rushed to her.

“I’m sorry! I love you! I’m sorry!” He sobbed as he pulled her to him.

“Love you too Pops but I got to go help Jennifer.”

 

Turned out she didn’t have any help.

Nikki was down on the ground and Jennifer was looming over her.

“I turned her in for selling drugs at the tail end of our freshman year.” Jennifer panted as the green faded from her skin.

“Stalker bitch.” Darcy said.

Jennifer let out a humorless laugh.

“This is going to change everything isn’t it?” She asked.

Darcy shrugged.

“Probably.”

 

Bucky yawned and rubbed his belly as he descended the stair.

The baby was demanding a midnight snack and he wasn’t one to deny his child something it wanted.

He entered the kitchen to find Bruce, Darcy and a girl who could only be Bruce’s cousin Jennifer.

You know.

Because she was green.

“Have a fun night?” He yawned.

“I got shot.” Darcy said as she watched Bruce take Jennifer’s blood pressure.

“Oh. So it was a fun night.” Bucky said.

Darcy nodded and snapped her fingers.

“We’ll call you She-Hulk!” She declared as she pointed at Jennifer.

“Catchy.”

Bucky nuzzled her neck.

“You coming to bed soon?” He asked as he nipped at her.

“Aww… Is the baby making you horny?” Darcy teased.

Bucky nodded into her neck.

“I already went two rounds with the vibrator.” He whined.

Darcy rolled her eyes at him fondly.

“Ok. I’ll be up in a minute.” She said, patting him on the belly.

Bucky let out a happy purr and grabbed the pack of Oreos off the counter before waddling upstairs.

Bruce blinked.

“Does he know he was naked?” He said.

Darcy shrugged.

“He’s been running hot the whole pregnancy so he’s pretty much been naked since June.” She said.

“I wouldn’t complain.” Jennifer said as she watched him walk away.

“You don’t even like Omegas.” Bruce said dismissively.

Jennifer shot him a look.

“Doesn’t mean I’m blind. That Omega was all that and a bag of chips.” She said.

Darcy nodded in agreement.

“Yep and I get to bang him AND Captain America on a daily basis.” She said.

Bruce shuddered but Jennifer glared.

“You are one lucky bitch.” She said.

Darcy grinned.

“I know! Now I’m going to go relieve my Omega of some urges. Come get me if you hear anything about Dad!”


	42. SEPTEMBER 1938

**SEPTEMBER 1938**

Bucky slunk into his house, avoiding detection from his parents.

He got to his room and let out a sigh of relief.

The last few months had been trying with his parents.

They had continually introduced his to Alpha after Alpha.

Futile attempts to tie him to a well to do family where he would be content to be a house Omega and be taken care of and raise child after child.

It’s not that he opposed the idea of a family but…

He gingerly touched the fresh mark on his neck.

Bucky had given his heart away a long time ago and they couldn’t take that away.

He got where they were coming from.

Steve was sickly and weak and not the best looking Alpha around.

That didn’t matter to him one bit.

Because Steve was his Alpha and always had been.

Even if they hadn’t realized what that had meant.

The was a knock at his door and Bucky hastily buttoned up his shirt.

“Come in.” He called.

His Omega mother opened the door and gave him a warm smile.

“Good to see you home.” She said primly.

Bucky gave her a half smile.

She returned the smile.

“Get to bed early James.” She said.

Bucky scowled at her.

He hated when she called him that.

“Why? Whose Alpha kid are you trying to hook me up with now?” He sneered.

His mother pursed her lips.

“The Ross’ have invited us over to lunch.”

Bucky rolled his eyes.

He honestly like Betsy.

She was nice to Steve and kind and real pretty.

Had she presented as a Beta he and Steve would have pursued her to be theirs.

“I don’t want Betsy.” He nearly growled.

His mother let out a huff.

“Oh come off it James! The Rogers boy is no good for you! He’s a dud of an Alpha!” She hissed.

Bucky did let out a growl this time.

“Yeah, well he’s my Alpha!” He shouted, yanking his collar away to show his mark.

His mother froze.

“James! Eleanor!” She shrieked.

His father and Beta mother ran in.

“Winnifred what is-“

The two froze at the sight of the mark.

“Who marked you?” James demanded.

“It was Steve.” Winnifred hissed.

“Bucky! You let that defective Alpha take you?” Eleanor asked in horror.

“He’s not defective!” Bucky yelled, feeling cornered.

“Was he even able to knot you?” Winfred sneered.

Bucky deflated for a moment before puffing out his chest.

“It don’t matter! He’s my Alpha now!” He said.

James glared, his Alpha scent acrid in a way it had never been before.

“Then let your Alpha take care of you. I want you out of this house tonight.” He said.

Bucky blinked.

He wasn’t even eighteen.

“Pops.” He said.

“Come on.” He said to his wives before they walked out.

Bucky let out a sob.

He hadn’t wanted this.

He had hoped that if he was marked they’d be forced to accept Steve.

“Bucky?”

He looked up to see Becca staring at him from the doorway.

“You gotta leave?” She whispered.

He sniffed.

“Yeah Bex. Guess I’m gonna go stay at Stevie’s.” He said.

Becca let out a wail and threw herself into his arms.

Buck felt himself begin to cry again.

Out of anyone here he would miss Becca the most.

 

There was a frantic knock at the door, waking Sarah Rogers from her slumber.

Coughing a little she got up and headed to the door.

She opened it to reveal Bucky Barnes.

He was carrying a bag and looked like he had been crying.

“Hiya Mrs. Rogers… I was in the neighborhood.”

Sarah sighed.

She had been expecting this.

“Come on in Bucky. You can bunk with Steve.”


	43. DECEMBER 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I've had somethings going on and haven't been able to right much but I finally have chapter 43 done! I don't know when the next update will be but I'll try to have it out tomorrow.

**DECEMBER 2012**

If there was one thing that Bucky knew from his over ninety years on this Earth it was if something could go wrong it would.

He was midway up the stairs when a sharp pain went through his abdomen.

He collapsed to his knees, clutching his belly.

This…

This wasn’t right.

“Darcy!” He screamed as another pain went through him.

His Beta appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

“Bucky?” She asked.

He turned to face her.

“Somethings wrong.”

 

It’s funny.

Despite both being Doctors, Bruce and Darcy freaked the fuck out.

Jennifer, in all her glory, rolled her eyes and called 911.

Darcy rode with Bucky while Bruce and Jennifer stayed behind, promising to call their friends.

And Steve.

Mostly Steve.

They rushed Bucky into the ER where an old woman, easily in her late seventies was waiting.

She must be the on call OBGYN.

Darcy cursed herself for not insisting that Bucky have an OBGYN.

The doctor approached them quickly.

“Hello I’m Doctor Proctor. I hear you’re having some pain… Mr. Barnes?” The doctor said, saying his name as if she was shocked.

“He prefers Bucky.” Darcy said as she held his hand, silently urging him not to panic.

He isn’t though.

He’s staring at the doctor like he’d seen a ghost.

“My dear lord.” She whispered.

“Becca?” Bucky asked hoarsely.

The woman stared at him in disbelief until Bucky winced.

Her face became natural once more.

“It’s good to see you Bucky. Now let’s see what’s going on.”

 

It wasn’t good.

“A placental abruption?” Darcy whispered as fear ran down her spin.

The old Alpha nodded.

“A Partial Placental. Now don’t you worry dear. I’m going to take good care of him but it’s imperative I get him into surgery.” Dr. Proctor said gently.

“Becca.” Bucky called.

The woman turned to him with such familiarity it left Darcy feeling completely confused.

“Becca… save the baby first. If… If it takes a turn for the worst save the baby.” Bucky said.

The old woman clucked her tongue.

“I’m going to save you both, you old fool. Though I’m not sure why I should save your behind! Showing up after lord knows how many years not looking a day over twenty-five!” She said haughtily.

“Becca… It’s a long story…” Bucky said.

Becca rolled her eyes.

“Should have known you’d still be around when Steve showed up, throwing that dumb shield of his around!” She said.

“It’s handier than you’d think.” Bucky said weakly.

“I know that this is kind of an emergency thing and all but, like, what the fuck?” Darcy asked.

The two blinked at her.

“Oh yeah. This is my sister, ahh!, Becca… Proctor I guess.”

Becca looked at him, worried.

“We need to get to the operating room, ASAP. I’ll send up dates.”

Darcy watched as the spry woman and her herd of nurses rolled Bucky away.

Jesus fucking Christ.

Her life.

 

For the second time that day Darcy found herself in the waiting room of the ER.

That, of course, is when Steve burst into the waiting room.

“I got shot today!” Darcy blurted out because she was literally the worst.

Steve’s eyes widen.

“What?” He demanded.

 Fuck.

“My cousin and me got shot and then Bruce gave her a blood transfusion and she turned into a She-Hulk and we beat that bad guy and then we went home to eat Oreos and smoke some weed and watch the news about Dad but then Bucky stole the Oreos and collapsed on the stairs and has a partial Placental Abruption and right now his sister is trying to save him and the baby and oh god!”

Darcy burst out crying as the day’s events washed over her.

Life suck dick so hard.

Steve pulled her into his arms.

“Shh… it’s going to be ok. I love and you love me and we love Bucky and him and the baby are going to be ok.”

Darcy sobbed hard into his uniform, hating herself for it.

Here she was sobbing her eyes out when Steve was just as big a mess as her.

Probably.

“I’m sorry.” She sniffed as she began to calm down.

Steve drew circles around the small of her back.

“It’s been a long day Darcy. Now what is this about Bucky’s sister?”

 

Eventually Bruce and Jennifer arrived at the hospital and the four sat there, waiting on bated breath.

And then Rebecca appeared and everyone stood.

Rebecca sighed.

“They made it through fine. The baby will have to be in Neonatal for a while but everything looks good.”

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Rebecca smiled softly.

“Would you like to meet your son?”

 

She led them to the neonatal area and to a crib that held a little baby.

Darcy’s breath caught at the sight of her son.

“I… Can I hold him?” She asked Rebecca with pleading eyes.

The woman chuckled.

“Well normally I’d say no but… Look a baby this early shouldn’t be as healthy as your son is. I’m assuming that it has to do with… well I mean look at him.”

Rebecca gestured to Steve, who looked bashful.

“Yeah… We’ll explain later.” Steve promised.

“You’d better. Anyways… I think it would be fine.” Rebecca said.

Steve held the baby first, looking incrediably nervous to hold him at first.

That was until he got the baby in his hand and melted.

Reluctantly, he handed the baby over to Darcy, who sat in the rocking chair in the room.

“What’s his name?” Rebecca asked softly.

“Well we were all partial to naming the baby after someone.” Steve said as he watched Darcy rock their son.

“Please tell me you didn’t name the baby James or Steven. I named two of my sons after you already.”

Steve chuckled.

“No, no. Neither of us wanted that either so…”

“We decided to name that baby after my… well he was the closest thing to a father I had in a while.” Darcy said as she shifted the baby.

Steve nodded.

“Meet Philip Joseph Rogers. PJ for short.”

 

Bucky woke up slowly and in a haze.

They must have pumped him full of drugs.

“Morning mama.”

Even in his drug haze he felt himself roll his eyes at Tony’s snarky comment.

“Fuck your alive.” He mumbled.

Tony laughed.

“Yeah no thanks to you motherfuckers.” He said.

Bucky huffed.

“Yeah well I was bust giving birth to your grandchild you dick.” He said as the haze began to recede.

Tony’s expression softened.

“His name is Phil.” He said.

Bucky smiled.

“Yeah it is. Where are Steve and Darcy anyways?” He asked.

“Passing the baby around. Apparently the super soldier serum has made it to where your kid is perfectly healthy. Conveniant isn’t it?”

Bucky laughed.

“Go find my Alpha and Beta. I want my baby.”

 

Darcy and Steve entered the room not long after.

Steve had the baby in his arms.

Darcy skipped over and climbed into the bed.

“Hey! I just had major surgery!” Bucky said.

Darcy raised an eyebrow and the two giggled.

“You guys are so weird.” Steve said as he sat on the bed.

He passed the baby to Bucky.

Bucky looked down at his son and the world melted away.

“Hey PJ.” He murmured as he nuzzled the baby.

He took in his smell, the perfect blend of the three of them and sighed happily.

Darcy and Steve moved closer and the three gazed down their child, content for the first time in forever.


	44. SEPTEMBER 1997

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Chapter 44 is here and we are beginning what would have been the Winter Soldier Arch. As for updates... I think I'm going to start updating of Fridays and Mondays. I'm having a little bit of writer's block with this fic so I'm going to try and work through it.

**SEPTEMBER 1997**

Nick J. Fury entered the office of Alexander Pierce with no idea on why he was there.

For once.

Pierce was sitting at his desk, looking over some papers.

He smiled pleasantly when he saw Nick.

“Agent Fury! Good to see you! Sit, sit.”

Nick took a seat and raised an eyebrow.

“You requested to see me sir?” He asked.

He regarded Pierce as a friend, especially after Bogotá, but he still felt the need to show the man respect at work.

Pierce cleared his throat.

“Ah yes. I actually called you in here to discuss the status of Subject 27.”

Nick blinked hard.

Subject 27?

“You mean Darcy?” Nick blurted out.

Pierce looked surprised.

“It has a name?” He asked.

Nick didn’t let his shock at Pierce referring to Darcy as an ‘it’ show.

“Of course she does sir. She’s a little girl. All little girls have names.” Nick said coolly.

Pierce joined his hands together and looked over them at Fury.

“What are your plans for… the girl?” Pierce asked.

“Me, Coulson and May have been working to help the girl adapt to life. May and Garrett are assessing her capabilities and Coulson is currently… adapting her to the modern world.” Fury said.

“And what are you doing?” Pierce asked.

Fury blinked.

“I… I keep tabs.” He said.

Pierce let out a hum.

“I don’t believe it’s best that Coulson introduce her to the outside world. It might… distract her.” Pierce said.

“From what?” Fury asked.

Pierce let out a sigh.

“You’ve read the reports Nick. You know what it was created for.” He said.

“I know that _she_ was intended to be raised as a killing machine sir but I also know that the Council wouldn’t condone SHIELD doing such a thing.” Nick said.

Pierce smiled.

“Indeed they wouldn’t. Which is why she is merely going to be retained by SHIELD and trained by them until the new Secretary of Defense to the World Security Council decides she’s… mission ready. At least as far as they know.” He said.

Nick stared at Pierce.

“You’re going to be the Secretary?” He asked.

“Yes. I’m going to announce my stepping down from my position as Director of SHIELD and my successor inn two days’ time.” Pierce said.

He grinned at Fury.

“I’m naming you successor Nick.”

Nick blinked in surprised.

“Me? But why?” He asked.

Pierce looked him straight in the eye.

“Because you aren’t afraid to do whatever it takes to finish the mission.”


	45. MARCH 2013

**MARCH 2013**

It amazes Darcy how far they’ve come in the year that has passed since the Invasion of New York.

She had parents.

She was a mother.

And soon she would be a wife.

She glanced down at the ring on her finger as she jogged.

Steve and Bucky had asked last night as she rocked PJ to sleep.

She’d managed to put the baby in the crib before she jumped their bones.

It was a good night.

She let herself get distracted with the fantasy of wearing the gown as Bruce gave her away and Pepper would hold PJ while Tony sobbed like a bitch baby.

She imagined Bucky and Steve in their suits waiting for her while Natasha and Clint stood on each side of them.

She was so distracted by the fantasy that she didn’t even notice the tranq dart zooming through the air till it hit her dead in the back.

Fuck.

She quickly pulled out her phone, typed SOS on her phone before flinging it into the bushes.

She felt herself fall to her knees and the last thing she thought was ‘Hurry Steve.’

 

Steve decided after PJ was born that he needed to get help.

He knew he didn’t need the help that Bucky did.

But he needed someone to talk about what HE had been through.

So, after a conversation with Andrew Garner he joined a local Veteran’s group at the VA.

It was nice.

No one treated him like Captain America and he was having less nightmares.

He’d even gotten up the courage to ask Bucky and Darcy to marry him.

“Are you ever afraid that everything is going to be ripped from you?” One of the younger members, Padma, asked.

“Of course I am.” Steve answered without thinking.

The group looked at him and he sighed.

“I’m constantly afraid for my family. We know what is out there and how evil people can be.” He admitted.

“Then what is even the point?” Padma asked.

Steve smiled.

“The point is… Well for all the badness and evilness the world there is still goodness. It makes all the pain and suffering worth it.”

 

Group didn’t last for long after that.

After grabbing his things, Steve made to leave when a vaguely familiar scent hit him.

He looked around to see Sam Wilson talking to one of the people who ran the VA.

He waited for Sam to finish his conversation before walking over.

“Sam!” He called.

The man looked over and brightened.

“Steve! Good to see you man!” He said as they clasped hands.

“You too. What are you doing here?” Steve asked.

He hadn’t seen Sam in almost a year, since their encounter at Grand Canyon.

Sam grinned.

“I just accepted a job here as a therapist actually. Thought it was time to get out of Washington. Been staying with a cousin.” He said as they began to walk.

“That’s great!” Steve said.

Sam laughed, looking a hundred times happier than the last time they had seen each other.

“So how have you been up to?” Sam asked.

Steve grinned widely.

“Me and my mates just had a baby actually. His name is PJ. He’s three months old almost.”

Steve pulled out his phone to show Sam a picture.

It was of Bucky and Darcy holding the little boy.

“Aww.” Sam cooed.

That’s when Steve’s phone went off.

He froze and his body filled with dread.

_SOS_

Sent by Darcy.

“You ok man?” Sam asked in concern.

“My Beta fiancé just sent me an SOS.” He said.

Sam blinked.

“Well then let’s go find her.”

 

Bucky hummed happily as he washed the dishes, looking back every few minutes at PJ to check on him.

He had never thought he’d be this… happy.

PJ just seemed to complete everything.

Bucky barely blinks when the backdoor bursts open and Natasha and a blond that Bucky recognized as Sharon Carter came in.

“Really Natalia? Bringing a Carter?” He asked.

Natasha looked at him with a serious expression.

“Darcy just sent Steve an SOS.” She said.

Bucky dropped the dish he was holding, turned to Sharon and bared his teeth.

“Mess my kid up and I will kill you.” He threatened.

The Beta snorted.

“Please. Like I’d do something to piss off the goddamn Winter Soldier. Or Tony. Or Dr. Banner.”

 

Steve and Sam arrive at the park and start following what Steve knows to be Darcy’s running path.

Even though Steve runs early in the morning he has been known to join Darcy on her afternoon jogs as well.

It wasn’t long before they ran into Natasha and Bucky.

“Bucky? Nat? What are you doing here? And where is the baby?” Steve asked, panicking slightly.

“I’ve been monitoring Darcy’s cellphone. I’ve been monitoring all your cellphones. I got Bucky immediately after you received the SOS.” Natasha said.

“And PJ is with Carter. He’s safe.” Bucky said.

“Romanov?” Sam asked.

The Alpha turned to Sam and her eyes widened a fraction.

“Wilson. What are you doing here?” She asked, her voice cool and indifferent but Bucky wasn’t fooled.

She was nervous.

“Ran into Steve. We met a while ago.” Sam said gruffly.

Natasha nodded.

“So you aren’t even concerned that she’s been watching us?” Steve demanded.

Bucky shrugged.

“It’s how she shows she cares. I’d be more concerned if she wasn’t.”

Steve rolled his eyes.

“I presume you’ve been tracking her phone.” He said to Natasha.

“Surprised you know what that is Grandpa.” She said with a flip of her hair.

“I might not know how to do it but it doesn’t mean I don’t know it can’t be done.” Steve said.

Natasha snorted.

“Of course I have. We tracked her to this area. At least we tracked her phone down to here.” She said.

And so, they spread out and searched the area.

Sam ended up finding the phone in the bushes.

“Do you think they threw it out?” He asked.

Bucky shook her head.

“No. They would have destroyed it. Made sure no one could track her to her last location.” He said.

“I don’t get it. Why would she throw it away from her though? She knows to hide it somewhere on her body that’s hard to get to. That way we can track her as far as they go.” Steve said.

A dark look crossed Natasha’s face.

“Maybe it was more important that to her that we get her phone than it was that we find out where she was taken.”

 

Darcy woke up, groggy and disorientated.

She didn’t open her eyes yet, instead taking in her surroundings.

She was in a chair of sorts and she could tell she was strapped down.

She was overwhelmed by the scent of chemicals.

Ok so she was in a doctor’s office.

… Or a laboratory.

And then she is hit with another scent.

A familiar one.

She opened her eyes and looked around.

“Brock?” She asked at the sight of her ex… something or other.

The Alpha smirked, turned from Rollins, because of course he was there, and walked over.

“It’s awake!” He called.

Darcy frowned.

“It? What the fuck?” She hissed.

“Quiet. Weapons don’t talk.” Brock sneered.

“Fuck you.” Darcy growled, spitting at Brock.

The Alpha smacked her across the face.

“You cunt!” He growled back.

“Now, now Rumlow. No need the use the c word.” A voice said.

Darcy looked on with wide eyes as Alexander Pierce walked in.

“What the hell?”

She began to struggle.

“There’s no point in struggling Subject 27.” He said and Darcy froze, fear coursing through her body.

Nobody had called her that since…

“Very good. I see that you can still take an order despite Coulson’s best efforts to reprogram you.” Pierce said.

“I’m not a computer.” She hissed.

Pierce nodded in agreement.

“You’re right. You aren’t a computer. You’re a weapon. Created and raised for that purpose.” He said.

Darcy glared.

“That’s where your wrong fuck face. I was created in a no tell motel room by two drunk guys.” She said.

Ok so maybe it wasn’t a no tell motel but still.

Pierce laughed.

“And can you tell me how it is that an Alpha and Omega had a baby without being bonded with a Beta?” He asked and dread filled Darcy.

“It’s not heard of for an Omega to get pregnant out of bond.” She said.

Pierce smirked.

“Or could it be that someone had been slipping Tony Stark fertility drugs for months?”


	46. SEPTEMBER 1945

**SEPTEMBER 1945**

It was meant to be a day of celebration.

It didn’t feel like it to Peggy.

It felt like a day of mourning.

“Pidge? You ok out there?”

Peggy sighed and pulled her robe tighter as she heard Howard call for her.

“I’m fine Howard.” She called back.

She heard him walk up behind her and sigh.

“You’re thinking ‘bout them too.”

It wasn’t a question.

“I’m always thinking about them.” She said bitterly.

They lapsed into silence.

“Do you ever regret lying to them?” Howard asked softly.

Peggy gave him a look.

“About what? Being interested in being their mate? About not being involved with you? Or about the fact I’m not a Beta?” She asked.

“All of the above?” Howard said.

Peggy sighed.

“Every day of my life.” She said, her voice broken and desolate.

Howard bit his lip.

“We did it for the right reasons, right?” He asked.

Peggy didn’t know how to answer that question.

Had they?

Planting Peggy at training camp, covered with Beta Pheromones, to entice the young Alpha candidate.

Without Dr. Erskine’s knowledge, as well.

And for what?

To control him?

Peggy laughed at the thought.

You couldn’t no more control Steve Rogers than you could Bucky Barnes.

But still…

She couldn’t help but think that without her being there they wouldn’t have died.

And, even with all the lies and deception, she had grown to love both dearly.

“I miss them.” She admitted and Howard pulled her closer.

“I do too Pidge but at least they have each other, right?”

Peggy nuzzled his neck, taking in his sweet Omega scent.

“Come on Pidge. Let’s go to bed and properly celebrate. After all World War II is over. Time to start thinking about the next battle.” Howard said.

And even Peggy could hear the sorrow in his voice.

The regret.

Perhaps regret of playing along with her game.

But she gave in and followed him.

And that night she officially mated him, making him her Omega and becoming his Alpha.

Because they were both the same.

Broken and used and battle worn.

And all they had was each other.

And maybe, just maybe, that was enough.


	47. MARCH 2013

**MARCH 2013**

Darcy looked at Pierce in disbelief.

“You’re lying.” She spat.

“I’m afraid not Subject 27. You were one of many we arranged to be created for our testing.” He said.

“Who is we?” Darcy asked.

Pierce grinned and motioned for Brock and Rollins to leave.

“HYDRA of course.”

 

Natasha came walking back, briskly.

“I called Fury. He wants us to meet him at HQ with the phone.” She said.

Bucky shifted.

“Are we sure that’s safe?” He asked gently.

“What? Going to Fury or going to HQ?” Natasha asked.

“Both.”

Natasha was silent for a moment.

“He’s our best bet.” She said finally.

She looked Sam dead in the eyes and the Beta sighed.

“I have a few things I need to take care of but I promise I’ll be back. Ok?” He asked Steve.

“That’s fine Sam. This isn’t your fight anyways. You got out for a reason.” Steve said gently.

The Beta snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Dude Captain America needs my help. No way I’m not going to. Besides I’m pretty sure it’s in my DNA to be loyal as fuck to you two.”

Bucky cocked his head to the side.

“Oh! You’re Tripp’s cousin!” He exclaimed.

Sam gave a wry grin.

“That’s me. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

Sam took off running.

Steve and Bucky immediately turned to Natasha.

“Well?” Bucky asked, crossing his arms.

“What?” She asked.

“Really she asks?” Buck snorted.

“Seems like you know Sam pretty well.” Steve noted.

“We worked together once or twice.” She said vaguely before shoving past Steve and Bucky.

The two shared a look before trailing behind her.

Maybe Fury had answers.

 

“Fuck you.” Darcy said immediately.

HYDRA was dead.

It didn’t exist.

Pierce merely smirked.

“Yes HYDRA Subject 27. You were created for HYDRA and HYDRA alone. You were created to be our ultimate weapon, Project Insight.” He said.

“I was part of the Black Widow Rebirth program.” Darcy sneered.

“Yes… A fantastic cover up by Agent Garrett, wasn’t it?”

Darcy felt her entire body tensed.

“You’re lying!” She screamed.

He had to be.

 

 Fury was waiting in his office for them.

He looked worried.

Fuck.

“Did you bring the phone?” He asked immediately.

Steve nodded.

Fury held out his hand but Steve drew back.

“Not till you tell us what is going on.” He said firmly.

Fury frowned.

“Do you remember Agent Lewis taking off for a couple of days last week?” He asked.

Steve and Bucky shared a look.

“Yeah… She went to go save Wade Wilson from Somalin Pirates.” Bucky said.

“Well… kind of.” Fury said.

Natasha let out a huff.

“This is about the Lemurian Star?” She asked, obviously annoyed.

“Lemurian Star?” Steve echoed.

“I had wanted Agent Romanoff to go but she was… busy.” Fury said.

“Clint was in heat.” Natasha said and the two nodded.

“I sent Darcy on a mission to recover some files from the Lemurian Star.” Fury said.

Bucky frowned.

“But isn’t the Lemurian Star our ship?” He asked.

“Yes.” Fury said simply.

“So you sent Darcy to steal files from a SHIELD vessel?” Steve asked.

“Yes.”

“Why?” Natasha asked, surprising everyone.

“Me and Darcy have been… tracking the usage of the Lemurian Star for some time now. It is a ship meant to be used to set targets for our helicarriers but recently we have found it has been spotted in Russia of all places. So I sent her to steal the files on the computer to see what was going on.” Fury explained.

“And you hired Wade to protect the ship and then paid pirates to hijack it. Nice.” Natasha said.

Fury smirked.

“That was last week Fury. Why haven’t you gotten the files from her yet?” Steve asked.

He held out the phone.

“There hasn’t been an opportunity. The walls have eyes.” Fury said as he took the phone.

“Then why the fuck are we here?” Bucky asked angrily.

Fury looked him straight in the eye.

“Because Darcy has been taken and if you don’t think I’d burn the world down for that kid then you don’t know a fucking thing about me.”


	48. DECEMBER 2009

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've got an update for you today! I hope you enjoy!

**DECEMBER 2009**

“This is some fucking bullshit!” Clint screeched as he fired an arrow.

“If you hadn’t forgotten your suppressants this wouldn’t have happened.” Natasha said as she fired her gun.

“No if you hadn’t stabbed that dude in the throat this wouldn’t have happened.” Clint screeched.

“He shouldn’t have been talking to you.” Natasha said darkly.

Clint sighed.

He had thought he’d lucked out.

His Alpha wasn’t super possessive like the other Alphas.

Yeah.

Fuck that.

“Didn’t Coulson say he was sending in help?” Natasha asked.

“He’s probably having trouble getting Wade to stop eating fucking chimichangas and come help!” Clint growled.

“And why not Yasha or Lewis?” Natasha asked.

“Because we don’t want them obliterated!”

Natasha turned and stared at Clint.

“So he’s going to send Wilson?” She asked incredulously.

“Good point.”

And that when they saw the birds.

Well… men with wings.

“He sent harpies?” Natasha asked, a little wonder in her voice.

The two men hit the roof and Natasha and Clint were immediately hit by the scent of Beta.

“You need a lift?” The taller of the two asked.

Natasha smirked.

“Would love one. Natasha Romanoff.” She purred.

She liked the way this one smelt.

The other man raised an eyebrow.

“Shouldn’t it Romanova?” He asked.

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“Riley Mashkov. This is my partner Sam Wilson. Agent Coulson contacted our squad and asked for us to come rescue you.”

Sam nodded and looked at Riley with undisguised affection.

It made something in Natasha rumble.

She didn’t like it.

She didn’t like... feelings.

Clint was bad enough.

 

“We could kill him.” Natasha whispered to Clint as they watch Sam and Riley laughing in the distance.

They were currently waiting on their ride.

“We aren’t going to kill him Nat!” Clint hissed.

Natasha frowned.

“When did you become the rational one?” She asked.

“Since you decided you wanted to fight everyone and anyone over some random Beta.” Clint said.

“Tell me he isn’t the one.” She dared and Clint shut his mouth.

Instead he huffed and crossed his arms.

“We still can’t kill him.” Clint said.

“But why?” Natasha asked.

“It’s illegal!” Clint said.

“I have a license to kill.” Natasha deadpanned and Clint balked.

“Hey! Your ride is here!” Sam called out as a jeep drove up.

Clint groaned as Wade Wilson stood up in the jeep.

“Hey guys! I bought chimichangas!”


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're going back to two updates a day for a couple of days because I have a whole slew of chapters done!

**MARCH 2013**

The three watched as Fury plugged the phone into his computer and started typing.

“You need to be prepared. There’s a good chance as soon as we access these files we’re going to be attacked.” Fury said.

Natasha and Bucky shared a look and chuckled while Steve frowned.

He hated when he forgot his shield.

“I’m in.” Fury announced a few minutes later.

His eyes scrunched together.

“I… What?” He said.

“What is it?” Bucky asked.

“These are all files on Darcy.” He said.

The three looked at the screen and it was true.

All files on Darcy.

And then Fury clicked the next file.

Bucky gasped as the files they had on his conditioning came up.

“Oh no.” Bucky breathed.

“What?” Steve asked.

Bucky looked at Steve in horror.

“I think they’re trying to create another Winter Soldier.”

 

“I can assure you Subject 27 that I am not lying what so ever.”

Pierce started pacing.

“Having Fury find out about you wasn’t the plan but we made sure to have Garrett delete all the files at the facility on you and replace them with false ones. Had one of the two scientists we had there lived he would have executed them. We had to do damage control to make sure you stayed in HYDRA custody till the right moment.” He said.

“But why is now the right moment?” Darcy asked.

Pierce smirked.

“Because you’re the only person who can be Project Insight. You’re the only person who can kill Captain America and the Winter Soldier.”

 

The room lapsed into silence.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Fury grossed out.

“No. I mean looked at this. They’ve made alterations to the process. It looks like they’ve been trying to… perfect to process.” Bucky said.

Natasha sucked in her breath.

“And they have Darcy.” She said.

Bucky nodded.

“If… If they have perfected, then…” His voice trailed off.

“When we find Darcy she might not be Darcy.” Steve finished.

“Look there. That coordinate keeps coming up.” Natasha said.

She quickly wrote it down.

“It might be where they’re holding here.” Steve said.

He turned to Fury.

“Do you have any idea who could have done this?” He growled.

Fury sighed.

“I might.”

He opened his drawer and pulled out a photo frame.

He threw it on his desk but before he could say anything the window behind him shattered and he slumped on his desk, blood blossoming from where he was shot.

“Fuck!” Buck screeched as Steve threw himself over his mate.

STRIKE team members flooded the room.

“We have to go!” Steve yelled.

“Out the window!” Natasha yelled before she ran and jumped out the window.

“Natalia!” Bucky yelled as he ran after her.

Steve sighed.

Why did it always have to end like this?

He turned to flee but stopped long enough to take the photo before jumping out of the window.

The problem was that they were on the top floor of a fifty-story building.

As Steve free-fell he relieved with a start that he couldn’t see Natasha and Bucky.

And then Sam was there.

With metal wings.

“Grab on!” Sam yelled and Steve, with very few other options, did so.

Sam struggled some but managed to fly them to a nearby building where Natasha and Bucky were waiting.

And Bucky had Steve’s shield.

“I thought you were a pilot.” Steve breathed.

“Well I mean technically.” Sam said.

Steve snorted.

“So what now?” Sam asked.

They all looked at each other.

“Natasha call Sharon. Tell her to take PJ and head to Tony’s. There is a stash of $100 bills under the floorboard in our bedroom to pay for it.”

Natasha nodded and handed the piece of paper with the coordinates to Bucky, who began typing on his phone.

He paled.

“Steve.” He said.

“What?” Steve asked walking over to his mate.

“The coordinates lead to Fort Lehigh.” Bucky said.

Steve blinked hard and even Sam look disturbed.

“Fort Lehigh? What happened at Fort Lehigh?” Natasha asked as she walked back over.

“I did.”

 

Darcy watched in horror as several doctors came in with trays of instruments.

“What are you going to do to me?” She asked as she eyed the instruments.

“It’s very simple. We have spent many years since you liberated the Winter Soldier studying the tech that the Russians used to control him. Our scientists believe that they have figured out how to make it much more permanent. I believe it begins with a lobotomy. Or two.”


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAANNNDDD here is the Peggy Carter death scene that no body wanted. I find it ironic that this chapter, the death of a (even though she is British) American icon is coming out the day after America got the cancer diagnosis that is, urgh, 'President' Trump. Holy fuck.

**DECEMBER 1990**

“Where are we going?” Maria asked from the backseat.

“The airport my dear.” Peggy assured.

Maria narrowed her eyes and Peggy sighed.

“A trustworthy source has told us that there is someone who has recreated Super Soldier Serum.” Howard said.

“Howard!” Peggy snapped.

“If you didn’t want her to know then you shouldn’t have used our Christmas vacation for   cover.” Howard said.

“It was your idea!” Peggy hissed.

They stopped outside a seemingly abandoned building.

Peggy got out and ran inside.

“This is where our contact left the serum after they stole it.” Howard explained.

A few minutes later Peggy came out, a suitcase in hand.

“Let’s go.” She ordered.

Howard drove off.

“Let me take the serum Peggy. There is more room back here.” Maria said.

Peggy smiled softly at her mate and handed it to her before turning back to face the road.

“Maybe we can get the serum to Pym without him knowing that we did. He’ll lock it up. Or maybe even destroy it.” Howard said.

“Why? Why not use it?” Maria asked.

Howard sighed.

“Because people would use it for all the wrong reasons Mimi.” He said.

He took Peggy’s hand.

“ME and Pidge learned that a long time ago.” He said.

Maria sighed.

“And I thought it wouldn’t come to this.” She said.

She pulled a gun out of her purse and shot Howard in the back of the head.

Peggy screamed as the car spun out of control, hitting a light pole.

 

Peggy groaned as she blinked awake.

She looked over at the driver’s side.

Howard was slumped across the driver seat.

She let out a sob.

She couldn’t feel him anymore.

He was gone.

She looked into the back of the car and saw that Maria wasn’t in the back.

She looked through the door and saw Maria talking to Alexander Pierce.

What was he doing here?

“You did well sister. Letting us know that they had the serum. We will be able to use it on Subject 27 now.” Pierce said.

Subject 27?

“Yes. Project Insight must be completed.” Maria said.

Peggy furrowed her brow.

Maria was mixed up with this?

She knew that he and Pierce were close growing up but she had never shown any interest in her brother’s work.

“It only hurts that this is also the end for you.” Pierce said with a sigh.

Maria sighed as well.

“It is for the greater good Alex. Everything will be fine. When you cut off the head of one, another grows back in its place after all.”

Peggy’s breath hitched and she began weakly struggling to get out of the car.

Maria walked back to the car and got in.

Her eyes soften when she saw Peggy was awake.

“Oh dear. I had been hoping you’d stay unconscious for this.” She said.

Peggy could smell gas being poured.

She wasn’t getting out of this alive this time.

“Why are you doing this?” She asked.

Maria smiled.

“Because you are one of the few things standing in the way of the glory of HYDRA rising.” She said.

“HYDRA?” Peggy breathed.

Maria nodded.

“And all thanks to you my love. If you hadn’t had Armin Zola be part of Project Paperclip, then HYDRA never would have risen.” She said.

She closed her hands in her lap and looked resign.

“This whole time?” Peggy asked.

“Oh my dear I have always loved you and Howard. That was never a lie but if there is anything I have learned from you it is that you have to put the wellbeing of others before yourself and the people you truly love.” Maria said.

Peggy closed her eyes and heard Maria say, “Hail HYDRA”, before she felt her body be engulfed in flames.


	51. MARCH 2013

**MARCH 2013**

“That flag pole is where Peggy fell in love with Steve.” Bucky said to Sam, pointing at a flag pole as they passed.

“She did?” Steve asked.

“That’s what she told me. She said you outsmarted the drill sergeant. It really impressed her.” Bucky said.

Steve smiled fondly.

“She also told me that you jumped on a dummy grenade.” Bucky growled, baring his teeth.

Steve paled and Sam laughed.

“You guys are just as weird as I imagined.” He said.

“This is a dead end. There’s no heat signatures or radio signals.” Natasha said in frustration.

Steve looked around and paused.

“What is it?” Bucky asked as Steve began moving.

“Army regulations says that ammunition can’t be stored five hundred feet with in the barracks. That buildings in the wrong place.”

The three stormed towards the bunker and Steve ripped the door open.

They gasped.

It was SHEILD.

Where it began.

“My grandpa always talked about this place but he never said where it was.” Sam said, a little in awe.

One was of Philips.

One of Howard.

And the other was of Peggy Carter.

Bitterness filled Steve’s chest.

He knew that whatever feelings he had for Peggy paled in comparison to what he felt for Darcy but Peggy still represented everything he had lost.

“I found a secret elevator!” Bucky called.

Steve, Sam and Natasha rushed over.

Natasha used her phone to figure out the buttons and they rode the elevator down.

“This is so sketch guys.” Sam mumbled.

“Scared?” Steve asked.

“I have been in god damn Afghanistan dude. Don’t nothing scare me.” Sam said quickly.

They got off the elevator and walked into a dark room.

“Uhm… Can I take that back?” Sam said.

The lights flickered on to reveal a bunch of ancient looking computers.

“This can’t be where those files came from. This tech is way too old.” Natasha said as she looked around.

“Is it?” Bucky said, nodding to an external USB drive.

Natasha walked over and hooked Darcy’s phone to it.

A bunch more lights came on to reveal a ton more computers, that promptly came to life.

The screen in front of them lit up.

**_Initiate System?_ **

Natasha quickly typed on the keyboard.

**_YES._ **

“Shall we play a game?” She said deeply.

Sam chuckled

She turned to the other two men.

“It’s from a movie.” She said simply.

“We’ve seen War Games Nat.” Steve said.

“Steven Grant Rogers. Born July 4, 1918. Alpha.” A German voice said.

Steve froze.

He knew that voice.

“James Buchannan Barnes. Born March 10, 1918. Omega. Belongs to Steven Grant Rogers.” It said as the small camera on top landed on Bucky.

Bucky’s eyes widened and he began to tremble.

The camera looked at Sam.

“Samuel Thomas Wilson. Born September 23, 1982. Beta.”

The camera switched to Natasha.

“Natalia Alianovna Romanoff. Born November 22, 1950. Alpha.”

“Is it a recording?” She whispered.

“I am not a recording fräulein. I may not be the man that I was when the Captain took me prisoner in 1945 but I am.”

A picture appeared on the screen and Steve stopped breathing.

That was impossible.

“You know this thing?” Natasha asked as she looked between a frozen Steve and a mid-panic attack Bucky.

“Armin Zola.” Steve breathed.

“Armin Zola?” Natasha asked flatly.

“He was a German scientist who worked for Red Skull. We captured him in 1945… He died years ago.” Steve said.

“First correction I am Swiss. Second correction. I have never been more alive.” Zola said.

His camera turned to Bucky.

“I see my experiment worked Sergeant Barnes. I am surprised to see you here though.”

Bucky merely whimpered.

Natasha looked at Bucky with wide eyes.

She had never seen him like that.

Steve had.

It had been the night before they left to capture Zola.

“I received a terminal diagnosis in 1972. Science couldn’t save my body but my mind… That was worth saving. On hundreds of data banks. You are standing in my brain.” Zola said.

“No wonder it looks so fucked up.” Sam said.

“How did you get here?” Steve asked.

“I was invited.” Zola said gleefully.

“Operation Paperclip. After WW2 SHIELD recruited German scientist with strategic value.” Natasha explained.

“Yes. Peggy Carter’s big project. A very enterprising Alpha that one.”

Steve paled.

“Peggy was a Beta!” He hissed.

Zola laughed.

“Oh my dear Captain. The world’s biggest lie. One that they were force to carry on after you. Peggy Carter was indeed an Alpha. She was disguised as a Beta in hopes you would fall for her. It worked. She and Howard Stark chose to carry on this disguise due to everyone believing Howard to be an Omega.” He said.

Steve began shaking.

They had lied to him.

To them.

“They did not know what they had done though when they took me on. Because along with helping their cause I helped my own.”

Steve blinked as a picture of the HYDRA logo came on screen.

No.

Not possible.

“HYDRA died with the Red Skull.” Bucky forced out from his position on the floor.

Zola laughed.

“Cut off one head another takes its place Sergeant Barnes.”

“Prove it.” Steve demanded.

A bunch of clips played as Zola explained that the new HYDRA had grown inside of SHIELD.

Oh.

SHIELD was HYDRA.

Fuck.

“That’s impossible. SHIELD would have stopped you.” Natasha said.

Zola laughed.

“Accidents happen.”

A clip played of a car crash.

Pictures of Peggy and Howard.

Bucky let out a sob.

“There was a time when I thought you were my greatest creation Sergeant Barnes but I was wrong. No, my greatest creation is only now coming to completion. HYDRA has created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom for security.”

Images of Darcy as an infant and young girl and current day flashed on screen.

“With the help of Project Insight a purifying process while be completed HYDRA’s new world order will arise.”

Steve swallowed hard.

“HYDRA has won Captain. Your death means _nothing_. This life you have built is all for _nothing_.” Zola taunted.

Steve punched the screen but the man just appeared on another.

“What on these drives?” Sam demanded.

“Project Insight requires… insight. So, I wrote an algorithm.” Zola said.

“What kind of algorithm?” Natasha demanded.

“The answer to that is fascinating. Too bad you will be dead to hear it.”

Steve’s eyes widened and he turned just in time to see the doors of the elevator to seal shut.

“Steve we have a bogie. 30 seconds’ top.” Natasha said looking down at her phone.

“Who fired it?” Steve asked.

“SHIELD.”

Oh, they were so screwed.

“I have been staling Captain. Hail HYDRA.”

Steve grabbed a drain cover, pulled it up, grabbed Natasha, Sam and Bucky and pulled them into the drain as the bomb hit them.

He raised his shield to block the rubble.

 

“So what do we do now?” Bucky asked.

They had made it back to New York after the attack, everyone a little roughed up but ok.

Steve was silent.

He didn’t know what to say.

It felt like everything that he had done was for not.

Every sacrifice had meant nothing.

And now Darcy… sweet, beautiful Darcy was captured by them.

“I know a safe house we can bunker down in till the morning.” Sam said.

Steve blinked at Sam.

“Really?” He asked.

Sam nodded.

“It’s a good place.”


	52. AUGUST 1995

**AUGUST 1995**

“Boys.”

Sam looked up from his comic book at the sound of his grandfather’s voice.

The old man was looking over his three grandsons with a glint.

Sam sighed.

That look in his grandfather’s eyes only ever meant one thing.

German lessons.

“Oh come on Grandpa! Not German lessons again!” Jim complained from the side.

Gabe’s eyes snapped to Jim.

“You’ll learn German and like it James!” He snapped.

Jim pouted but said nothing.

They had learned long ago not to correct their grandfather when it came to Jim’s name.

It always ended with long rants about how James was an honorable name.

“But it’s boring Grandpa!” Trip protested weakly.

Gabe frowned before smirking.

“Well how about I show you something not boring Trip.”

 

Not boring turned out to be the basement.

They had never been down in the basement before, their grandfather forbidding it so for the boys it was pretty exciting.

“What do you think is down there?” Jim whispered to Sam.

Sam looked at his little brother and shrugged.

Who knew with Grandpa Gabe.

He was crazy.

Turned out it was just a regular basement.

“This is it?!” Jim asked, incredulous, and Sam shot him a look.

“Jim.” He hissed.

Gabe chuckled.

“Course not boy. Now watch.”

Gabe walked over to a framed picture.

It was of him and two other men that Sam recognized as Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.

He tried to fight his smile.

Hearing stories about Captain America and Bucky Barnes was what made coming to spend the summer with his grandfather worth it.

Yeah sure it was meant learning German but it also meant reenacting battles in the backyard.

Gabe moved the picture to reveal a code pad.

He pressed something in and the wall next to the code pad sank into the ground.

“Whoa.” The three boys said in awe.

Gabe smirked.

“Interesting yet?”


	53. MARCH 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE!

**MARCH 2013**

Sam drove them to a little house in Harlem that looked rather decrepit.

“Who lives here?” Natasha asked as they walked up the stairs of the house.

“My grandpa did.” Sam said.

“Gabe lived here?” Bucky asked in surprise.

Sam nodded.

“Move to New York right after the war like a bunch of the Commandos did. Said it made them feel close to you. Plus, he did some work for SHIELD as well. Translations.” He explained.

Steve and Bucky snorted.

“When he died he left the house to me, my brother and my cousin. My brother lived he till a couple years ago.” Sam said.

“Why’d he move out?” Steve asked.

Sam frowned.

“He died.” He said shortly and the three wisely dropped the subject.

He froze as he reached for the door knob.

“Something wrong?” Natasha asked.

“I… I don’t know.”

Sam opened the door and walked in, Steve, Bucky and Natasha right behind him.

He pulled out the glock that Natasha had given him earlier and made his way into the kitchen, raising it as he did.

Aiming straight at Antione Triplett.

“Hey man.” Sam said roughly.

“Sup.”

They stared at each other.

“So you HYDRA?” Sam asked casually.

Trip snorted.

“Nah but my boss is. You HYDRA?” He asked.

“Now how the fuck would I be a member of HYDRA man? I’ve been off the grid for like two years.” Sam said.

Trip shrugged.

“Can’t be too careful.” He said.

“Maybe my friends here can prove I’m not.”

Sam gestured to the group and they poked their heads in.

Trip blinked.

“Well, fuck.”

He immediately lowered his gun.

“How the fuck did you hook up with Romanoff, Barnes and Captain America?” Trip asked.

“I went to a job interview.” Sam said.

“Oh did you get the job?” Trip asked.

Sam nodded.

“Yeah. I start Monday.”

“Boys!” Natasha snapped.

“Sorry. So… you found out your boss is HYDRA?” Sam asked casually.

“Wait. Do you mean fucking Garrett?” Bucky asked.

Trip nodded.

“Yep. He and another agent got the jump on me and another team of agents so I brought them to the bunker.” He said.

Sam snorted.

Figures they’d both have the same idea.

“You have a bunker?” Natasha asked flatly.

“My grandfather did. Most of the Commandos did. Howard Stark set it up as a backup plan if something went wrong. When we were kids he showed it to me, Trip and my brother and swore us to secrecy.” Sam explained.

The trio followed Sam and Trip down to the basement where a severe looking Chinese woman was waiting.

“May? You’re here?” Natasha asked in surprise.

“Romanoff, Barnes, Rogers… Barnes where is Darcy?” Melinda May asked as she looked over them.

Bucky bit his lip.

“She was taken by HYDRA. We followed a lead but it led us on a wild goose chase.” He said.

The woman’s expression flickered for a moment, showing genuine despair, before her face became stern again.

“You need to follow me.”

She descended the stair and they all followed.

“I’ve never seen May this frantic.” Natasha whispered to Bucky.

“She basically raised Darcy. She’s worried.” Bucky replied.

They arrived in the bunker and found four other people waiting.

Three of them Steve didn’t recognize but the other?

He defiantly did.

“Phil?” Bucky breathed from beside him.

The formerly thought dead agent looked at them grimly.

“Sargent Barnes, Agent Romanoff… Captain Rogers.” He said.

“What the hell?” Steve managed.

“Things… happened. SHIELD managed to bring me back to life and gave me a team of agents to round up smaller crisis while you were… busy.” Phil said.

“Yeah. Sorry we were busy having a kid.” Bucky said bitterly.

Phil frowned.

“Speaking of… Where is Darcy?” He asked.

“HYDRA has captured Darcy.” Melinda breathed, distress finally freely showing on her face.

Phil inhaled sharply.

“Well that certainly changes things.” He said.

He turned to his team.

“Prepare to make a head-on assault.” He said.

“We don’t even know who to go after.” One of the woman said.

“It doesn’t matter Skye.” Phil said fiercely.

“We do know who to go after.” Steve said.

He pulled the picture out of his jacket and threw it on the table.

It was of Fury and Alexander Pierce.

“Fury seemed to think that Pierce was behind it. After the bombing on Fort Lehigh I’m more than convinced.” Steve said.

“So what? We’re going to just go and storm SHIELD headquarters?” The man said.

“Fitz is right. We can’t just storm headquarters. There are hundreds of agents there. I mean I know we have Captain America on our side but we still need more help.” The other woman said.

Phil looked at her grimly.

“I’ve sent for help Simmons. They’re one there way now but we can’t wait.” He said.

Steve made a sound of agreement.

“They’re attempting to make Darcy another Winter Soldier. We have to stop them.” He said.

Sam sighed.

“Well if we’re planning an all-out assault of a government building at least let me make you guys some food.”


	54. MAY 2000

**MAY 2000**

Darcy panted slightly as she finished fighting Melinda.

Sparing with Melinda was incredibly satisfying.

She was a much better fighter than Darcy but Darcy was catching up quickly, plus she had super strength.

“You’re doing better.” Melinda noted.

Darcy preened.

Melinda’s compliments were few and far between but always meant something when she said them.

“Thanks Mel!” She grinned at Melinda’s look of distaste.

“Why must you call me that?” The woman asked dryly.

“Because it makes you mad.”

Melinda snorted.

“So what’s on the agenda for the rest of our day?” Darcy asked.

“Well in an hour you have weapons training with Garrett and then after that you have a secession with your new therapist.” Melinda said and Darcy groaned.

“Another therapist?!? I thought I was done after I ran off the last one!” She protested.

Melinda gave her a sharp glare that had the girl trembling.

“I am aware of your… distaste of therapists but Dr. Garner comes highly recommended. You will be nice.” Melinda ordered.

Darcy looked down and Melinda sighed before crouching down.

“I get it Darcy. It’s the fact he’s a doctor but you should talk to someone. The panic attacks aren’t getting any better.” She said.

Darcy opened her mouth to say something but stopped when the door to the training room opened.

Fury and a man that Darcy recognized as Alexander Pierce walked in.

“Director Fury, Secretary Pierce.” Melinda greeted.

Darcy repeated Melinda’s words as she shifted nervously.

Fury did not make her nervous.

But Pierce…

He defiantly did.

The man seemed to notice her nervousness and gave her a smile.

“Hello Agent Lewis.” He said as he crouched down.

She smiled shyly at him.

“I hear that your training is going well. I’d like to see how it is going.” He said gently.

Darcy took a deep breath and turned to Melinda, who nodded back.

They began to spare and Darcy felt Pierce’s eyes on her.

He seemed pleased with her progress.

She grinned and fought even harder.


	55. MARCH 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys....

**MARCH 2013**

Storming the SHIELD building should have been harder than it was.

At least if they hadn’t had a very pissed Captain America and Winter Soldier.

But they did and Bucky had absolutely no qualms dispatching people if need be.

They chose to split from the rest of the group to go to Pierce’s office while the other’s hacked in SHIELD’s intercom and inform them of HYDRA’s plot.

Alexander Pierce, however, was not in his office.

“Motherfucker!” Bucky hissed.

“Mad not to find me Asset?” Pierce’s voice said.

Bucky froze.

“Don’t worry Asset. I have every intention to meet you. In fact, why don’t we do so now? I’ll be waiting in the lobby… But you and Captain Rogers should come alone. There is someone eager to see you.”

Steve and Bucky turned to each other and began sprinting to the lobby.

 

“Hey fellas.”

The crew at the intercom system looked up and were startled to see Natasha Romanoff leaning in the doorway.

“Call security!” One of them shouted.

Romanoff was currently wanted for murdering Nick Fury.

“Um no.”

She quickly took out the three men while Trip and Sam stared in shock.

“Holy shit.” Trip breathed.

Sam nodded.

“That was so fucking sexy.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow and he smirked.

“Don’t act so surprised. I do have a sense of smell Widow. I know that we are compatible. Known since we met. Didn’t matter then because I had Riley.” Sam said.

“What?” Natasha asked.

“I like candle lit dinners and walks by the ocean.”

Sam pushed past her.

“What?” She repeated and Trip just laughed.

 

Pierce was waiting in the lobby, along with the STRIKE team.

And Darcy.

She was standing straight as a board, head down and hair covering her face.

“DARCY!” They yelled but the woman didn’t react at all.

Piece smirked.

“I’m afraid that you’re too late Captain, Asset. HYDRA has reclaimed its greatest weapon. Subject 27.”

Darcy’s head snapped up and Steve gasped.

Her eyes were dead and blank and two metal pieces rested on each side of her head.

“What did you do?!?” Steve demanded.

“We merely fixed her programming. You see Subject 27 was created for the soul purpose of serving the glory of HYDRA. We plan on using her to take out the powers that be in order to save the world from its greatest enemy: freedom.”

 

Natasha quickly hacked into the intercom system and gestured to Sam to step up.

“Me?” He asked.

“They know me and Trip. You’ll be more believable. Just play up the fact your one of the Howling Commandos’ grand kids.” She said.

Sam took a deep breath and leaned into the mic.

 

“We will stop you and save Darcy.” Steve growled.

Pierce laughed.

“Your ‘Darcy’ is gone Captain forever. There is nothing you can do now.” HE said.

“Um is this thing on?” Sam’s voice came over the intercom.

For a moment Pierce looked uncertain.

Sam cleared his throat.

“Attention, all SHIELD agents. This is Sam Wilson, Airforce. Fifty-eighth, Para-rescue. Ove the last few days you’ve probably heard a lot about Captain America, The Winter Soldier and the Black Widow but I’m here, as Gabe Jones’ grandson, to till you that none of it is true but I think it's time you know the truth. SHIELD is not what you think it is, it's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The STRIKE are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want: absolute control. They shot the Nick Fury and it won't end there. They’ve captured Darcy Lewis and are attempting to turn her into a killing machine. If they succeed HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way, unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot, but the price of freedom is high, it always has been, and it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not.”

Pierce didn’t even look phased.

“We’ve already won Captain. Subject 27 is ours and no agent would dare kill her. She means too much to them.”

He eyed the agents, led by Maria Hill, filling the lobby.

He turned to Darcy.

“Subject 27, your first assignment is to kill Captain America and Bucky Barnes and then to kill the rest of these agents. Go.”

Darcy rushed them.

But she never reached them.

When she was almost within striking distance of Steve there was a loud bang and she fell to her knees.

Blood began blossoming from her chest and she fell forward.

There was another bang and Pierce slumped forward as a bullet went between his eyes.

It was chaos.

People were yelling and rushing around but it didn’t matter.

“DARCY!” Steve cried as he rushed to her side.

Bucky following a more sedate pace, firing at the STRIKE team as they attempted to rush Steve.

“DARCY! DARCY!” Steve cried as he pulled her into his arms.

He placed two fingers to her neck but felt no pulse.

He put pressure on the wound.

“Steve,” Bucky put a hand on his shoulder, “she was shot through the heart. She-She’s gone.”

Steve let out a sob and gentle put her on the ground.

He stood and launched himself at the nearest STRIKE team member.

People were going to pay.

 

SHIELD was gone.

But more importantly Darcy Lewis was dead.

Steve held his Beta in his arms while Bucky laid his head on Steve’s shoulder.

“She’s gone?”

Steve looked up to see Wade Wilson approaching, along with Coulson’s team, Maria Hill, Natasha and Sam.

“You did it.” He said.

He knew Wade Wilson was the third best shot in the world, after Bucky and Clint.

Wade only nodded.

“I got a message late last night. Came straight here. I was told if it looked like Darcy couldn’t be saved, to take the shot. When she attacked you… I knew I had to.”

Wade actually sounded torn up.

“Who sent you that message?!?” Phil demanded, his eyes not leaving Darcy.

“I did.”

Everyone looked at Bucky.

He sighed and repeated his last words.

“I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...


	56. JUNE 2010

**JUNE 2010**

Darcy laid her head on Bucky’s chest as he runs his fingers through her hair and told her about his time with the soviets.

“So yeah… That’s what they did to me.” He said.

Darcy sniffed and kissed him.

It had been too long since she had laid with her Omega.

“It doesn’t matter to me Bucky. You aren’t what they did to you.” She said fiercely.

“And you aren’t what they did to you.” He replied and she nodded.

They kissed again before Bucky pulled away.

“I need you to make me a promise Darcy. If something happens and I become compromised, take me out.” He said and Darcy gasped.

“What?” She asked.

“If I ever become compromised kill me. Don’t let me be under anyone’s control again.” He pleaded.

Darcy closed her eyes.

Could she honestly make that promise?

She thought to all that Bucky had told her about the Soviets and their methods and the pain and suffering he had went through.

“I’ll make that promise on one condition.” She said, opening her eyes.

She sat up.

Bucky looked up at her with wide eyes.

“If I ever become compromised I want the same promise.” She said firmly.

“What?” He asked.

“We both know I’m just a big a liability as you when it comes to being captured and forced to work for the enemy. So, if that does happen I want you to promise to take me out too.” She said.

Bucky’s face crumpled.

“I don’t think I could.” He whimpered.

“Then find someone who will! I already know who I’m going to get to kill you.” She said.

“Clint?” He asked.

Darcy snorted.

“Please. Clint is way too soft to take either of us out. No… I’m going to get Wade to do it.” She said.

“Who the fuck it Wade?” Bucky asked.

“My mercenary friend. SHIELD sometimes contracts out to him and, well, him and Clint used to be a thing. We met when me and Clint help save his fiancé from rando evil guy of the week.”

Darcy paused.

“But then she turned out to be a shape shifting alien demon that we killed a little while later.”


	57. MARCH 2013

**MARCH 2013**

The things about grief is that it affects everyone differently.

For Steve, it was easy to be upset and lash out.

For Bucky, it wasn’t.

Even before he became the Winter Solider he compartmentalized his pain and grief and anger.

It had become a sort of defense mechanism.

Defense against his parent’s desire for an Alpha son.

Defense against the all too soon death of Sarah Rogers.

Defense against the knowledge that his Alpha would more likely than not die an early death.

He knew that he would have to keep it together while he waited for Steve’s inevitable break down over something neither of them could control.

Because that person who had died wasn’t Darcy.

It had been this shell of a person that had once been her.

Because Bucky knew.

He knew how long it had taken him to defeat his programming and it hadn’t even be half as sophisticated what had been done to Darcy.

So, he made the tough call.

Because he would be able to live with it.

Steve wouldn’t.

 

Darcy Lewis’ funeral was one week later.

Darcy had chosen to be cremated, not wanting her body to be used for evil purposes.

Bucky clung to Steve and the two cried as Bruce spread her ashes over the Grand Canyon.

Bucky and Steve had decided that it was only fitting that the place where their son was conceived would be her final resting place.

Tony was completely devastated as were Bruce and Pepper.

Even though they hadn’t known her long Darcy was still their daughter.

Clint had made his way from the farm with Kate and Laura and his fucking broken leg.

Coulson and his team were there too, along with Andrew.

Coulson had his arms wrapped around May and Andrew in a way that spoke volumes about the three.

After the service Steve and Bucky walked over to Phil, who was talking to Natasha and Clint.

“So what are you going to do now?” Bucky asked.

SHIELD had been shut down, the government choosing to restart rather than rebuild.

Thankfully HYDRA kept loads of files on it’s members and facilities.

“Keep doing what we’ve been doing I suppose. There are still things out there that you guys can’t go after.” Phil said and the two nodded.

“IF you ever need help call us. It’s… it’s what Darcy would have wanted.” Steve said and Phil nodded before his team left.

Andrew lingered.

“Please make an appointment Bucky.” He pleaded.

Bucky shifted PJ to his hip and nodded.

And then it was just the Avengers, Sam, Wade, Pepper, Clint’s family and Maria Hill.

“I want you to move into the Tower. All of you. We’ll make the Avengers a legit thing.” Tony said.

“Why?” Bucky asked.

Tony cleared his throat.

“The Avengers were Darcy’s creation. I… I want to honor that.” He said.

“I’m in!” Wade said quickly and everyone groaned.

“Me too I guess but I get to bring my dog. And my sister in-law. And my niece.” Clint said.

“And Sam.” Natasha said.

“Oh yeah. Him too.”

Sam rolled his eyes but gave Clint a fond smile.

“Is this your way to offer me a job?” Maria asked with an raised eyebrow.

 Tony shrugged.

“We’ll need someone to boss us around.” He said.

Maria smirked.

“Ok sure. I need a job any ways.”

Pepper folded her arms.

“I’ll agree to the tower but I’m not a full-time Avenger. I’ll help when there is a big crisis but other than that no. I’m way too busy.” She said.

“I’m cool with that.” Tony said.

Everyone looked at Steve and Bucky.

Steve looked at Bucky.

The man smiled softly and looked down at PJ and Steve knew what he was thinking.

They were going to need help raising their son.

Darcy had always been the one who knew what to do while they were clueless.

They were going to need a village.

“We’re in.”


	58. JULY 2011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we start the next arch of the story... Thor the Dark World! I'd like to thank you all for the overwhelming response to the last few chapters. I knew from the beginning that Darcy was going to die but don't stop reading! I'm not going to spoil it but we do have a knew heroine for this story!

**JULY 2011**

There was a knock on her door but Jane didn’t bother to look up from her research.

“Come in!” Jane called.

She heard the door open and close and then foot step.

“Whoa dude. What a mess!” An unfamiliar female voice said and Jane finally looked up.

A pretty brunette was standing in her living room, looking around.

“It’s not a mess.” Jane protested.

The woman looked pointedly at the mold pizza box in the corner.

“… It’s a science experiment.” Jane said dubiously.

“Bro you’re an astrophysicist.” The girl said.

Jane huffed.

“Who even are you and why are you in my lab?” She demanded.

The girl smiled brightly.

“Darcy Lewis. You’re new intern!” She introduced.

Jane narrowed her eyes.

“What are you doing here this late?” She asked.

Darcy raised an eyebrow.

“It’s like 9 in the morning.” She said.

Oh.

Jane looked over at her clock and it wasn’t running.

“Well in any case it’s only Saturday and you’re not supposed to be here till Monday.” She said.

Darcy blinked.

“… How long have you been holed up in here? ‘Cause its totes Monday.” She said.

Jane blinked.

Good fuck.

“I’ve been busy.” Jane said.

“I can tell.” Darcy said, wrinkling her nose.

Jane huffed and turned back to her calculations.

She heard Darcy wondering around.

“Dude!”

Jane looked up and saw Darcy in her kitchen, all her cabinet open.

“What?” Jane asked.

“There’s only Pop tarts in your cabinets!” Darcy exclaimed.

Jane blinked at her.

“… Your point?” She asked.

Darcy’s mouth dropped open.

“Why?” She asked.

“Well what else do you expect me to eat?” Jane asked.

Darcy snorted.

“I don’t know… food?” She suggested.

“Pop tarts are food.” Jane protested.

Darcy started laughing.

“My boyfriend would cry if he saw your kitchen.” She said.

“Most boys do.”

 

A little while later Jane heard shuffling and looked back up from her research and found her living room… spotless.

“What is this?” Jane demanded.

Darcy poked her head back into the room.

“Oh I cleaned up.” She said.

“Why?” Jane asked.

“Because it was filthy and how can you hope to do research like that!” Darcy said.

She gestured to the kitchen.

“I also bought you actual food. You know they say that a health body feeds a healthy mind.”

Jane snorted.

“Aren’t you supposed to be my intern? Not my maid?”

Darcy crossed her arms.

“Well if you would tell me what the hell to do I would.” She said.

Jane frowned.

“I’m studying storm patterns in relation to Einstein-Rosen bridges.” She said.

Darcy blinked.

“I… have no idea what that means.” She said slowly.

Jane sighed.

“Just go fix me some food or something.”


	59. SEPTEMBER 2013

**SEPTEMBER 2013**

Jane sighed as she put on the coffee.

It long few months but she was particularly proud of herself.

She had straightened up her life.

She had an actual lab and was functioning human being.

She even went on dates!

It was great!

… So why did she feel so empty.

“Hey Jane?”

Jane looked over at her intern.

Brian was smart and joyful and actual knew about Science! but…

Well he wasn’t Darcy.

He’d been working with her for the last few months and, while he certainly helped her with her research, he served only as a reminder that she would never see Darcy again.

“Um I was wonder if I could take the morning off? I want to take my girlfriend to lunch. Been seeing her for the last month and well… I was going to ask her to move in with me.” He said.

Jane blinked.

“I mean I guess. I didn’t really have much planned for today.” She said.

Brian grinned brightly.

“Thanks boss! I’ll be back later!”

 

Jane was in her lab when her equipment started going off.

She ran over and looked it over.

The readings were… impossible.

She smacked the reader but it didn’t do anything.

She narrowed her eyes.

These were like the readings Eric had been talking about before he vanished.

Fuck.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Brian’s number.

“Boss?” He asked immediately.

“Brian! I’m getting abnormal readings!” She announced as she began packing her bag.

“Did you hit it?” He asked.

Jane huffed.

“Well of course I did. They didn’t change and then I realized that the reading matched the ones Eric sent me. They’re coming from the old factory area. I need you to meet me there.” She explained.

“Umm… I’m actually with Catherine right now Jane. You said I could take the morning off to spend with her.” Brian stressed.

“This is more important Brian! It’s Science!” Jane said.

The line was silence before Brian groaned.

“Oh alright! I’ll be there but I’m bringing Cat.”

 

Jane waited impatiently at her car, holding the phase meter, till Brian’s little car pulled up and he got out.

“What are the readings?” He asked as he rushed over.

“Look.”

The two looked over the phase meter and then at the cement truck on its side.

“What in the world did that?”

Jane looked up and the female voice and gasped.

“Darcy?” She asked in awe.

The woman had short blonde hair but beyond that she could be the twin of her ex-intern.

“Umm no. I’m Catherine Webster, actually.  You can call me Cathy though. I’m Brian’s girlfriend.” The woman said, her British accent pure and true.

Jane flushed.

“I’m sorry. It’s just you favor someone I used to know.” She said.

Cathy smiled.

“It’s fine. I have one of those faces.” She said.

She looked at one of the buildings.

“I supposed that asking the kids that ran in that building what happened could be a good idea.”

A little girl peaked her head out.

“Are you the police?” She asked, her voice trembling.

“No we’re scientists. Well, I am.” Jane said.

“I’m a science teacher.” Cathy offered.

A little boy walked out.

“We just found it.” He said.

“Will you show us?” Jane asked.

Another boy ran out to cement truck and lifted it up in the air.

“Oh my god.” Cathy breathed as she clung to Brian.

“There’s more.” The little girl said.

They showed them how they could throw things down the stairs and they would come back.

“This is…” Brian breathed, his voice trailing off.

“Incredible!” Cathy said enthusiastically.

“I was going to say impossible but incredible works rather go as well.”

Jane stared at her phase meter.

It was going crazy.

“It IS incredible! I haven’t seen readings like this since...”

“New Mexico?” Cathy offered.

Jane’s head snapped to her and Cathy blushed.

“Brian talks about your research a lot. It’s very fascinating. I have a degree in Biology but Astrophysics was a close second when choosing my major.” She said.

Brian wrapped an arm around her and Cathy melted into him.

Jane smiled and began to walk around.

And then she was gone.

“Jane!” 


	60. JUNE 1989

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting two chapter today sense this on is so short. Fun Fact: Young Erik Selvig is played by Alexander Skarsgård because of course he is. Also for reference my choice for actor for Brian is Arthur Darvill. I wanted someone who could play awkward nerd but also cool action hero. Enjoy!

**JUNE 1989**

Jane loved to look at stars.

She always had.

They just seemed like the ultimate mystery to her.

“Jane? What are you doing up here datter?”

Jane looked behind her to find her Beta father climbing on the roof.

“Just watching the stars, Far.” She said.

Erik smiled sadly at her and sat next to her.

“You thinking about your papa?” He asked.

Jane bit her lip but said nothing.

“I miss him too. So does your mummy.” He said.

“I know… It’s just… When I look at the stars it almost feels like he’s still here.” Jane said.

Erik pulled her into his lap.

“Some cultures believe that stars are the souls of the people they’ve lost.” He said.

Jane snorted.

“I don’t think he’s an actual star Far! That’s nonsense!” She protested.

Erik chuckled.

“Oh this is what happens to children with scientists for parents.”

He kissed the side of her head and Jane cuddled into him.

“I don’t know Far. I just… sometimes it feels like there is something out there waiting for me to find it.” She said.

Erik grinned.

“Then go look for it Jane and don’t ever give up till you find it.”


	61. SEPTEMBER 2013

**SEPTEMBER 2013**

Brian honestly didn’t know what to do.

Jane had just vanished.

“I’m calling the bobbies!” Cathy said, pulling out her phone.

“No!” Brian said taking her phone.

“What? Brian!” Cathy protested.

“We can’t call the police Cathy.” He said.

“And why is that?” She asked.

“Because, strictly speaking, we aren’t supposed to be researching this stuff… anymore.”

Cathy gave him an unimpressed look and Brian sighed.

“Look a few years back Jane encountered aliens. Like actual aliens and it helped research. So, she published her work on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. There were… people that didn’t want the general public to know this so they made it seem like Jane falsified her findings. She became the laughing stock of the scientific world and moved to London to escape it. She got grants to study something completely different and hired me to be her intern. Instead of researching what we’re meant to we’ve been studying wormholes.” He explained.

“If she’s such a laughing stock than why would you want to work for her?” Cathy asked.

Brian let out a dark chuckle.

“Because as a Falsworth I am in a unique position to believe her.” 

 

Brian plopped down next to Cathy and nudged her with his shoulder.

“I got us Chinese.”

It had been several hours since Jane disappeared and they were still camped out at the factory.

He handed her a bag and she took it graciously.

“So like were going to just sit here till your boss shows back up?” She asked.

“I mean what else are we going to do? Beside I think it’s kind of romantic. ME and you alone out here.” Brian said.

Cathy laughed.

“Yes. Tetanus is incredibly sexy.” She said.

Brian grinned.

“I said romantic, not sexy.” He said.

Cathy leaned over and kissed him

“I’m saying sexy.” She purred as she ran a hand down his front of his shirt till it rested on his crotch.

“Cath…” Brian breathed.

God the things this woman did to him.

Cathy moved to straddle him and wrapped her arms around him.

She kissed again, this one passionate.

Brian gasped as he felt himself getting hard.

“Someone’s happy to see me.” Cathy whispered into his ear.

“Cathy…” He groaned, briefly closing his eyes.

He opened them again and gasped.

“Jane!” He cried as his boss reappeared.

The two scrambled up off the ground and over to her.

“Jane! Where the hell were you?” Brian demanded.

Jane blinked.

“I-I don’t know. Did you call the police?” She asked.

Brian huffed.

“Of course not!” He said.

Jane nodded.

“Good! We have a stable gravitational anomaly! We have unimpeded access! Our only competition is ten years old!” She ranted.

“I’m glad you’re all chuffed bout this Dr. Foster but you’ve been missing for over five hours.” Cathy said.

Jane looked shocked.

“I have?”

And then suddenly it began to rain.

Except not on them.

“Whoa.” Brian breathed.

Cathy spun around.

“Is this even bloody possible?” She asked.

But Jane wasn’t paying attention to them.

She, instead, was staring at a man standing in the distance.

“Bloody hell… It’s Thor.” Brian whispered.

Jane walked away from them and with her the circle of no rain.

“You wanker!” Cathy screeched as it began to rain on her and Brian.

Jane walked over to Thor.

“Jane…” Thor breathed.

Jane slapped him across the face.

“Sorry, I just needed to make sure you were real. It’s been a very strange day.” She said softly.

Thor gave a little smile.

“I am. Jane I-“

Jane slapped him again.

“Where were you?!?” She demanded as fury filled her.

“Where were you? Heimdall could not see you.”

“I was right here where you left me. I was waiting, and then I was crying, and then I went out looking for you… You said you were coming back!”

“I know, I know. But the Bifrost was destroyed. The Nine Realms erupted into chaos; wars were raging, marauders were pillaging… I had to put an end to the slaughter.” Thor said, trying to sooth the little Omega.

“You didn’t even come to Darcy’s funeral.” Jane accused.

Thor furrowed his brow.

“Darcy isn’t dead. She’s right there.” He said, gesturing to Cathy.

“That’s my intern’s girlfriend. They only look similar.” Jane dismissed.

Thor’s face crumpled.

“Jane… I fought to protect you from the dangers of my world but... I was wrong. I was a fool. But I believe that Fate bought us together. Jane, I don’t know where you were or what happened, but I do know this.” He said.

“You do?” Jane whispered.

Thor nodded and leaned forward to kiss Jane.

“Hey! Is this you?” Cathy asked as she walked up to the two.

She waved her hand at the rain.

“Oh sorry.”

The rain stops and Cathy dries off instantly.

“Uh, we’re kinda in the middle of something here.” Jane said, obviously irritated.

“Um, I’m pretty sure we are getting arrested.” Cathy said.

She pointed to where Brian was getting patted down.

Jane paled.

“Hold that thought.”

She ran over to Brian.

Cathy looked Thor over.

“You are rather fit ain’t you?” She asked.

Thor laughed loudly.

“You are rather Darcy-like, aren’t you?” He asked.

Cathy huffed.

“Who the hell is Darcy?” Cathy asked.

Thor smiled sadly.

“My Shield Sister. I am quite certain she is currently in Valhalla. She was a magnificent warrior.” He said.

 

“Excuse me!” Jane called as she approached the police

“Are you Jane Foster?” The police officer asked.

“Yes.”

“Do you know this man?” The officer asked.

He pointed to Brian, who was being patted down still.

“He’s my intern.” Jane confirmed.

“This is private property and you’re trespassing, the lot of you. You’ll have to come with me.”

The cop reaches out to take Jane’s arm, a burst of energy blasted everyone backwards.

Thor ran over to Jane.

“Jane! Jane! Are you alright?” He asked as he helped her up.

“What just happened?” She groaned, woozy.

“Place your hands on your heads, step back!” The officer yelled.

“This woman is unwell.” Thor said.

“She’s dangerous.” The officer sneered.

Anger flashed through Thor’s eyes.

“So am I.”

“Requesting armed response officers to the scene!” The officer said into his radio.

Thor pulled Jane to his chest.

“Hold on.” He said.

“What are you doing?” Jane asked.

Thor looked up to the sky and they disappeared in a beam of light.

Cathy gaped at the smoldering imprint left on the ground and looked up.

“Holy shit!”

Brian grabbed her arm.

“Come on. Let’s go!”

 

He took her to Jane’s apartment slash lab.

Brian quickly dissolved into pacing.

“Jane isn’t calling me back, Erik isn’t calling me back, stupid Hill isn’t calling me back!”

“Who’s Hill?” Cathy asked.

“She’s the mission commander of the Avengers.”

He called Erik’s number and got the voice mail.

“Oh hey Erik, it’s Brian again… Ah, Thor came back, he took Jane to Asgard, and um, I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do.” He said frantically.

Cathy turned on the TV and blinked as the news came on.

_Something else went missing this week, when astrophysicist Dr. Erik Selvig, notable for his involvement in the alien invasion of New York, streaked nude across Stonehenge…_

“Brian, you really need to look at this. Your friend Erik… What was his last name again?” She asked.

_…disrobed, and began shouting at visitors to the historic site. He was later taken into police custody for psychiatric evaluation. Police are still refusing to confirm..._

Brian collapsed next to Cathy and groaned.

The woman paused the TV and patted Brian’s back as they stared at Erik Selvig’s crazed expression.


	62. AUGUST 2013

**AUGUST 2013**

Brian Falsworth entered the pub, eager to get a drink after his day.

He and Jane had been working tirelessly for the last for days with no results.

He needed a drink.

“Can I get a Guinness?” He asked the bar tender.

The bartender quickly handed him a beer.

“Guinness? How English.” Brian turned to see a blond woman standing next to him.

She was a Beta like him but she had a flirty smile and kind eyes and Brian was immediately smitten.

“Quite. I’m Brian by the way. So… how English are you?” He asked.

She raised her half empty glass and grinned.

“Budweiser. And I’m Cathy.”

Brian laughed and gestured for the bartender to bring her another drink.

Cathy huffed.

“I didn’t talk to you to get a drink.” She said.

Brian raised his eyebrows.

“Really?” He asked.

“Course not. Saw this dish standing at the bar and wanted to say hello.” She flirted.

Brian blushed.

“I’m not a dish.” He mumbled and the woman laughed.

“Course you are luv. Fit redhead with pretty eyes? Count me in. Only thing that could make you better would for you to be smart too.” Cathy said.

“I’m an astrophysicist.” Brian admitted.

Cathy’s eyes lit up.

“Really? I’m a biology teacher.” She said.

Brian grinned.

“Really? That’s awesome. I’d like to teach one day.” He said.

“What do you do now?” She asked.

“I’m an intern for an astrophysicist in the area.”

Cathy raised an eyebrow.

“Really? No offense love but you seem a little old to be an intern.” She said.

Brian blushed.

“I was actually a member of the British Armed Forces for a few years.” He said.

“Ya?” Cathy asked.

Brian blushed.

“My family has been part of the Armed Forces for decades. My grandfather was actually a member of the Howling Commandos.” He said.

Cathy’s eyes lit up.

“That would make you a Falsworth? Why are ya down at the local pub and not in your posh estate or something?” She asked.

Brian laughed.

“I’m the second son of a second son. I’m about as lord like as you.” He said.

Cathy grinned.

“You’re adorable ain’t you?” She said.

Brian took a drank.

“Adorable isn’t really what I was going for considering that I’m flirting with this pretty lady.” He said.

Cathy smiled.

“I rather like adorable actually.”

She leaned into him and kissed his cheek.

“Would you like to join me at my flat? I’ve got much better drinks there than this place.” She offered.

Brian gulped.

“I’d be up for that.”


	63. SEPTEMBER 2013

**SEPTEMBER 2013**

“Right. So, we need to get Erik out of the psych ward.” Brian said.

“Why? Seems like he needs the help.” Cathy said as she watched the footage.

Brian looked at her deadpan.

“For two reasons. One: Because he had the same kind of equipment as Jane so he might know what is going on. And two: He’s Jane’s dad!” Brian said.

Cathy rolled her eyes.

“Alrighty then. Then let’s go.” She said, grabbing Brian’s car keys.

“We need a plan Cat.” He said.

Cathy grinned.

“Don’t you worry bout it luv. I’ve got a plan.”

 

“You’ll have to sign for your father’s belongings, Miss Foster.” The guard said.

They were currently at the asylum hosting Erik.

“Of course. No problem there.” Cathy said.

She quickly signed Jane’s name.

The guard handed her a bag.

“One man’s leather wallet, brown. One keyring, three keys. Prescription medicine… Various.”

“Dr. Selvig!” Brian exclaimed as Erik walked up with a guard.

“These.”

The guard handed Cathy several poles.

“Thank you so much. ‘Fraid my da here been feeling a bit odd. Built these in his shed.” She said.

“Yes?” Erik said blankly to Brian.

“It’s, uh, Brian. Jane’s intern.”

Erik shook his head.

“Right. And you’ve brought Darcy too.” He said.

“Um no. That’s Jane.” Brian said with pleading eyes.

Erik nodded in understanding.

“Jane! So good to see you!” He said.

“Oh, I missed you too da!” Cathy said as he hugged her.

“How did you find me?” Erik asked.

“You were naked on the telly.”

Cathy detangled herself from Erik.

“Okay, time to go, we’ve got loads to do.”

The three made their way out of the asylum.

“So Brian why did you and my daughter’s dead intern’s doppelgänger break me out of the asylum?” Erik asked as he threw back some pills.

“Jane disappeared and then reappeared with super powers and then Thor showed up and took her off again.” Brian explained.

Erik took another few pills.

“You alright?” Cathy asked in concern.

“I’ve had a God in my brain. I don’t recommend it.”

Erik’s equipment started going off again.

Erik sighed.

“It’s happening. Sooner than I calculated.” He said.

“Wait, what’s happening?” Brian asked.

Erik pointed at a flock of birds in the sky.

“Birds? Birds are happening?” The intern asked.

Cathy cocked her head to the side.

“They’re starlings. It’s called a murmuration… It’s a little early for that though. Starlings don’t usually show up to mid-November. I have a biology degree.” Cathy added at Erik’s confused face.

“God I love you.” Brian breathed and Cathy grinned brightly at him.

“Love you too Brian.” She said taking his hand.

“Look!”

The birds disappeared in mid-flight.

“Where did they go?” Cathy asked.

She got her answer a moment later when the birds burst from the ground.

She let out a squeal of joy.

“That was amazing!” She exclaimed.

Erik nodded and smiled.

“There’s nothing more reassuring than realizing that the world is crazier than you are.”

He tossed his bag of meds in the trash and grinned widely.

“Take me to Jane’s lab!”

 

Turned out that they didn’t need Erik to help find Jane.

Because she found them.

“Jane!” Brian exclaimed.

“Hey.” Jane said tiredly as she hugged Brian.

“You can’t just leave like that. The whole world is going bonkers. All the stuff we saw is spreading. Did you go to a party?” Cathy ranted.

Jane shrugged and noticed Erik.

“Far!” She exclaimed.

“Datter! How wonderful!”

He pulled her into a hugged before pulling away to look her over.

“Oh! You’ve been to Asgard.” He said, frowning.

Jane looked him over.

“…Where are your pants?” She asked.

“He says it helps him think.” Brian said.

“I have to agree with the bloke there. No trousers always helps me think.” Cathy said.

“Okay, well, I’m going to need everything you’ve got on this. All the work you’ve been doing on gravimetric anomalies, everything.” Jane said.

“Okay.”

“Are you well, Erik?” Thor asked in concern.

Erik frowned.

“Your brother’s not coming, is he?” He asked.

Thor’s face crumpled.

“Loki is dead.”

Erik let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh, thank God!” Erik exclaimed.

“Far!” Jane hissed.

“I... I meant, I’m so sorry.”

“Thank you.”

Thor pulled Erik into a hug.

“Ok so what the bloody hell happened while you were gone?” Brian asked.

“Well it turns out that I was infected with something called the Aether when I disappeared before. This Dark elf call Malekith took it from me. He then had his henchmen try and kill us all but Loki sacrificed himself to save us.” Jane said.

Thor nodded in agreement.

“Wow. Now I really do feel bad.” Erik muttered.

Jane rolled her eyes.

“Malekith is going to fire the Aether at a spot where all the nine worlds are connecting.” She said.

“Amplifying the weapon’s impact. For each additional world, the power will increase exponentially. The effect would be universal.” Erik said.

“Yes but the alignment is only temporary. He must be in exactly the right place at the right time.” Thor said.

“Well, how do we know where that is?” Cathy asked.

Erik nodded.

“We follow the directions.”

He grabbed a map and rolled it out on the table.

“This has happened before, thousands of years ago, and the Ancients were there to see it. All the great constructions, the Mayans, the Chinese, the Egyptians.  They made use of the gravitational effects of the Convergence. And they left us a map.” Erik said.

He drew lines on the map.

“Stonehenge, Snowden, the Great Orme.“

“They’re coordinates.” Cathy breathed as she looked at the lines.

Erik nodded.

“And they’re all taking us… here.”

“Greenwich?” Cathy asked.

“The walls between worlds will be almost non-existent. Physics is going to go ballistic. Increases and decreases in gravity, spatial extrusions… The very fabric of reality is going to be torn apart.” Jane said.

Everyone was silent.

“Mjolnir!” Thor cried, causing his hammer to fly to him.

Brian sighed.

“I’ll get my gun.” He said.

Cathy gaped at him.

“You have a gun?” She asked, incredulous.

“It’s just my granddad’s pistol Cathy.” Brian said.

“I’m not upset you wanker. Makes you even sexier.” She said.

Brian blushed.

Erik looked over himself.

“I better get my pants.”


	64. Chapter 64

**DECEMBER 1979**

Erik sighed into his gin.

He hated parties.

“Not having fun at my party Selvig?”

Erik turned to see Howard Stark walking up to him.

“No offense Mr. Stark but parties just aren’t my thing.” He said.

He had only been working at Culver University for a few months but Howard Stark, who was teaching a class there, had taken to him and invited him to a party he was hosting.

Howard chuckled.

“Come on Erik! It’s a party son! Here, let me introduce you.”

Howard dragged him over to a group of people.

In the center was the most beautiful woman Erik had ever seen.

“Dr. Selvig I would like to introduce you to Dr. Keila Brevda. She’s a meteorologist.” Howard said.

The Omega gave him a bright smile.

“Selvig, yes? I’ve read your paper on black holes just the other day. It was very… inspiring.” She said, her voice accented.

Erik grinned bashfully and Keila laughed brightly.

She placed her hand on his arm.

“Would you like to dance?” She asked.

“I would love to.”

 

**DECEMBER 1980**

“Kjære, I do not understand why you are insisting we go to Howard Stark’s party.” Erik mumbled as he took his Omega’s hand.

Keila giggled.

“It will be fun. And who knows? Maybe will shall find our Alpha this night. Perhaps it is a magic night, just as it was last year.”

 

Erik sighed as he watched Howard Stark swing Keila around the dance floor.

“Your Omega?” A thick, Southern voice asked.

Erik turned his head to see a handsome man smiling an easy smile at him.

“Oh, um, yes. Keila. She’s my Omega.” Erik confirmed nervously.

“And you’re Erik Selvig right? Head of Astrophysics?” The man asked.

Erik nodded.

“I’m Jack Foster. I’m the new head of Anthropology.” Alpha greeted.

Erik smiled at him.

“Oh yes. Dr. Foster. I’ve been meaning to make my way to your office but there has been this project I’ve been working on and well…”

Jack chuckled.

“I get it man. I’ve been known to get caught up in my work.” He said.

Erik felt himself melt slightly on the inside as he talked to the Alpha.

“Erik… who is your friend?” Keila said as she approached them sometime later.

Erik blushed in a mixture of guilt and embarrassment, realizing that he and Jack had been talking for almost an hour.

Jack grinned.

“Jack Foster ma’am. Head of Anthropology.” He said.

Jack took her hand and kissed the back of it.

Keila giggled.

“You are a charming, aren’t you?” She said.

Jack’s eyes twinkled.

“Comes with the fact that I’m a Southerner ma’am.” He said.

Keila smirked.

“I think you can call me Keila, Dr. Foster. Being as you’ll be going home with me and Erik.” She said.

Erik spluttered.

“What?” He asked.

Jack laughed and Keila rolled her eyes.

“Don’t mind Erik. He is, how you say, shy.” She said.

“It’s fine. I think it’s cute.” Jack said.

“I’m so confused.” Erik said.

“You’ve been flirting with him all night Erik. I’ve been watching. Plus, he smells… right.” Keila said.

“To be honest I’ve been chasing his scent ever since I started at Culver last month.” Jack admitted.

Keila took Erik’s home.

“Let’s go home Erik.”

 

**DECEMBER 1981**

“So what are we going to name her?” Josh asked as the three of them stared down at the little girl in Keila’s arms.

“I don’t know. We were pretty set on John when we thought she was a boy.” Keila said.

“Damn Stark and his experimental Ultrasound.” Erik grumbled.

“We should let Erik choose it.” Jack said suddenly.

The Beta and Omega stared at their Alpha.

“Well she gonna have my last name and Keila got that family tradition for middle names so she has something from you.” Jack said.

Keila passed the baby to Erik and he smiled softly.

“Do you know how I learned English?” He asked.

They shook his head.

“I watched an old American movie. Tarzan the Ape Man.” Erik said.

He looked down at the baby and smiled.

“Her name shall be Jane. Jane Brevda Foster.”


	65. SEPTEMBER 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two chapters today! I hope you enjoy!

**SEPTEMBER 2013**

They had gotten most of Erik’s poles up when the Malekith’s ship appeared.

“Whoa.” Cathy breathed at the sight before she and Brian started running.

They reached the last place they needed to hammer in the pole and quickly did so.

And promptly hid.

“We did it!” Cathy yelled into Brian’s phone.

They watched as the elves approached.

And promptly disappeared.

“That was bloody amazing!” Cathy exclaimed.

“Astrophysics always are!” Jane chirped.

“Get the guy with the sword!” Brian said.

And then suddenly they were in the middle of the street.

“What the fuck?” Cathy asked.

The two let out a gasp.

“Run!” Brian ordered, grabbing Cathy’s hand and dragging her away.

 

They cornered them a while later.

Brian placed himself between Cathy and them.

“Run Cathy.” He ordered.

“Brian…” She breathed.

He raised the ancient revolver to fire at them.

“Run!” He yelled before he began firing.

Cathy opened her mouth to protest when there was explosion.

Cathy felt herself flying backwards.

Her head hit the side of the building hard, blacking out.

 

She blinked to consciousness quickly but felt deeply disorientated.

Where was she?

There was a grunt and she looked up to see several men with guns and then another unknown man wrestling with one of the odd-looking men.

No.

Not unknown.

Brian.

She had to save him.

She pulled herself off the ground and walked silently towards the elf.

She grabbed the dagger on the elves’ hip and drove it into its side.

The elf staggered back and she pulled the dagger out of his side.

Only to pull his head back and cut his throat.

The elf dropped to the ground.

She turned and threw the knife, embedding in in the throat of an elf who was coming to help its ally.

She then grabbed the gun from the elf in front of her and quickly fired it at the remaining four elves.

“Whoa!” Brian exclaimed.

Dizziness hit her and she stumbled.

Brian grabbed her.

“Whoa Cath! You ok?” He asked.

She knitted her eyebrows together and frowned.

“We have to find Jane.” She said as she gained her composure again.

Her accent felt weird in her mouth.

“What?” Brian asked.

“We have to find Jane. She’s gonna do something fucking stupid like always.” She said.

She began walked.

“Cathy! What do you mean? And why are you talking in an American accent?” Brian asked.

She blinked at him.

“I… I don’t think Cathy is my name.” She admitted.

Brian paled.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

She shook her head as pain surged through her head.

“My name… I think it’s Darcy.”


	66. MARCH 2013

**MARCH 2013**

Phil Coulson looked down at the body in front of him and felt tears forming.

There was so much regret and grief running through him that it felt overwhelming.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Melinda at his side.

“Are you ok?” She asked.

Phil laughed darkly.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be ok.” He admitted.

The Alpha let out a sound of agreement.

Darcy hadn’t been their pup biologically but she had been theirs.

“Do you regret it? Forming our little family?” Phil asked her.

They hadn’t been together for some time but his love Melinda ran deep.

Melinda ran her hand over Darcy’s face.

“Of course I don’t Phil.” She said softly.

Phil looked back down at Darcy.

“The only thing I regret,” Melinda continued, “is that Darcy didn’t get to have a normal life. She deserved so much more than this.”

Phil put his hand over Melinda’s hand.

“What if she can?”

Melinda looked at him owlish.

“What are you talking about Phil?” She asked.

He gave her a meaningful look.

She gaped at him.

“You can’t be serious.” She said.

He was silent and her gaze softened.

“You know we’ll have to change her memories. To keep her sane.” Melinda said.

“Only until her brain rids her of the drug.” He said.

“And you think it will?” Melinda asked.

“I think that even if we can never bring her home at least she’ll be alive.” Phil said.

Melinda was silent.

“If we do this,” She said breaking the silence, “we can’t tell Rogers and Barnes. They would never allow it.”

Phil nodded.

“It’ll be a secret. Only me, you and a few other will know. Not even the team.” He said.

Melinda took Darcy’s hand and squeezed.

“Let’s do this.”


	67. SEPTEMBER 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 67! I've gotten to chapter 71 in this story already and I still have a lot I want to do with it so keep reading guys!

**SEPTEMBER 2013**

Brian looked at her with worry.

“Cathy I think you need to sit down. You hit your head really hard.” He said.

She frowned at him.

“I’m not injured Brian! At least not anymore.”

She touched the back of her head and found no blood or cut.

“I’m serious Brian.”

Brian’s eyes softened.

“Cathy that isn’t possible. Darcy Lewis died six months ago.” He said.

“I know… I remember dying. I… My friend killed me.” She said.

Brian looked at her incredulously and she waved him off.

“It’s ok. I wanted him to. I was turned into a murder-assassin HYDRA slave.” She said.

“Oh… well good on him then.” Brian said.

She gave him a grin.

“I’m not sure but… I think my dead pseudo father and my alive pseudo mother did something to bring me back to life and put me here under an assumed name with altered memories.” Darcy explained.

“You seem ok with this.” Brian said.

Darcy tossed him the gun and he caught it easily.

“I’m just happy that I’m alive dude. I’m not frowning on blessings. I mean I’m sure that I’m going to have a complete breakdown later but right now Jane is involved and that means that she’s probably going to put herself in danger because she has no sense of self preservation and is probably trying her best to get her self killed.” She said as she grabbed a couple daggers off an elf.

“Right so we need to find Jane.”

 

And then suddenly they were in front of Erik and Jane.

“Cathy?” Jane asked, looking at her two new daggers.

“Jane! I’m not actually named Cathy!”

Darcy threw her arms around the scientist, who stared at her in confusion.

“Um… I’m glad for you?”

And then Mjolnir came whizzing past.

“Mew mew!” Darcy exclaimed and Jane froze.

There was only one person she knew that called it that.

“Darcy?” She breathed.

Darcy nodded tearfully and the two woman let out cries of excitement.

“How is this even possible?” Jane asked as she looked the woman over.

Her scent was slowly turning back to Darcy’s and her personality was shining through her eyes.

“Science! I think.” Darcy said.

There was a bang and they ran outside, only to see Malekith walking toward his ship.

“We’re out of time.” Jane breathed.

And then, because she’s Jane, ran towards the ship.

“Jane!” The three yelled but she ignored her.

“I did not come back from the dead just to die saving her.” Darcy growled.

Erik raised an eyebrow at her and Darcy sighed.

“No, you’re right. I totally did.” She said before taking off after her.

Brian shrugged and followed.

Erik looked towards the sky and muttered, “Jeg vet ikke hva jeg gjorde for å fornærme deg så, men gud hjelpe meg.”, before running after them.

 

 

Thor was waiting for them near the ship.

“Thor! We’re too late!” Jane cried out.

“The Convergence is at its peak.” Erik confirmed, panting slightly.

Thor eyed the equipment in Erik’s arms.

“Can those things stop it?” He asked.

Erik shook his head.

“We’re too far. We can’t get close enough.” He said.

“I can.” Darcy and Thor said at the same time.

Thor grinned at her and pulled her into a hug.

“My Shield Sister! It is good to see you are of the right mind once again!” He boomed.

Darcy grinned.

“Good to see you too buddy.” She said patting his cheek.

“You knew Cathy was really Darcy?” Jane demanded.

Thor looked confused.

“She was Cathy and now she’s Darcy.” He said.

“Um I think it’s doing something.” Brian said as the Aether began to swirl.

Thor and Darcy looked at each other and grabbed a pole each before running into the Aether.

“You’re just going to let her go?” Brian asked.

Jane shrugged.

“I saw her punch a metal man twenty feet away from us. I’m pretty sure she’ll be ok.”

 

Thor threw his pole at Malekith who caught it.

Darcy snuck up behind him while him and Thor were talking and drove hers into his other shoulder.

Both his arms promptly disappeared.

Malekith let out a howl of pain.

“That’s right. Eat it bitch.” Darcy taunted.

“You can’t stop this. The Aether can’t be destroyed!” Malekith bellowed.

“But you can be.” Thor growled.

The Aether began forming arms before freezing.

Malekith looked bewildered.

Thor cocked his head to the side and Darcy snorted.

“Performance issues bro?” She sneered.

Malekith growled.

“Form arms!” He ordered but the Aether instead melted to a liquid on the ground.

“Um what?” Jane asked as the three scientist stared at them.

The Aether poured out of Malekith and gathered in the air, forming an orb.

Mjolnir came flying through the air and hit Malekith straight in the chest, sending him flying into the Ark.

“Jane now!” Thor bellowed as his threw another pole into Malekith.

Jane turned the dial of her device and Malekith disappeared.

“Thank Odin.” Darcy breathed.

There was a crack noise and she looked up to see the arch falling.

“Holy shit! Run!” She yelled and everyone took off running.

And Darcy, because she was Darcy, tripped.

Her ankle twisted and she filled with dread.

She wouldn’t be able to run.

She let out a cry of frustration.

She was going to die.

Again.

“No!”

Darcy looked up to see Brian sprinting back to her.

“No! Get out of here Brian!” She screeched but he kept running till he reached her.

He threw himself over her and the two braced for impact.

On that never came.

Slowly Brian rolled off Darcy and the two looked up.

The Aether was holding the arch up.

“What?” Darcy asked dumbly.

“It… It’s protecting us?” Brian asked.

The Ark disappeared in a flash of light and the Aether began to swirl.

It turned into a stream and headed towards the two.

It ignored Darcy and slowly surrounded Brian.

Darcy blinked.

Instead of moving fast and violently like it had before with Malekith, it moved gently.

Almost affectionately.

Brian watched it with weary eyes before reaching out, palm open.

The Aether turned icy blue and flew into Brian.

“No!” Jane yelled in fear for her intern.

Brian collapsed to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

Darcy rushed to his side.

“Brian?” She asked.

Brian looked up and blinked at her.

“What the bloody hell was that?” He asked.

Darcy shrugged her shoulders.

“Fuck if I know.” She said.

“If I may I believe that the Aether has chosen a host.” Thor interjected as he, Jane and Erik walked up.

“And it chose me?!?” Brian asked.

“In legend, the Aether is said to have been searching for a host worthy enough to merge with completely. This host would have to have pure intention and be brave beyond means. Even if being brave isn’t the most… intelligent choice.” Thor explained.

Darcy and Jane nodded.

“Pretty much.”

“So, what does this mean?” Brian asked.

“You and the Aether have merged. You are one and the same.” Thor said.

Brian began hyperventilating.

Darcy patted him on the back.

“Don’t worry Brian. Super powers aren’t so bad.” She said.

“You died!” Brian hissed.

Darcy shrugged.

“Not the worst thing to happen to me.” She said.

Brian looked at her is disbelief.

“I killed a guy who had tortured me my whole life with a hypodermic needle once.”

Brian whined.

“I don’t want to be a superhero!” He said.

“Perhaps on Asgard we could find an answer to your predicament. A way to bind the power perhaps.” Thor offered.

Brian looked at Darcy for a moment before nodding.

“Yeah. That would be good.”


	68. APRIL 2005

**APRIL 2005**

Maria Hill sat at base, completely drained.

The battle against the Al-Qaeda had been hard and she doubted that the amount of her men that had made it would have made in without the help of the governments secret weapon.

“Hi!!”

Speaking of which.

Maria looked up to see the young girl who had rescued her squad smiling down at her.

“What are you still doing here?” She asked.

From what she understood Agent Lewis was meant to have left a few hours ago.

Lewis dropped down next to her.

“I make that call Yo. So, you’re Maria Hill, right?” She asked.

“That’s Captain Hill to you.” Maria said.

“Okey Dokey Cap.” She said.

“Do you want something?” Maria asked harshly.

Agent Lewis’ expression fell.

“Just wanted to see how you were. You were really quiet on our way back.”

“Over half of my squad died today.” Maria deadpanned.

Darcy bit her lip.

“Do you like being a soldier?” She asked.

Maria blinked.

“It’s all I ever wanted.” She answered honestly.

Her whole family was military.

“But do you like it?” Agent Lewis stressed.

Maria sighed.

“There are days I hate it. Days like today. But then there are the days that I get to see how we help and those days make the bad days worth it.”

Agent Lewis bit her lip.

“How do you deal with the bad days?” She asked.

Maria pulled a rosary from around her neck.

“I turn to god.” She said.

It felt silly sometimes.

Most soldiers she knew quickly gave up their belief in God.

But…

Even if God didn’t exist believing in him gave her comfort.

Agent Lewis frowned and sighed.

“I’ve never been to church.” She admitted.

Maria gave a tight smile.

“I don’t think it’s so much having God. I think it’s more about having trust that everything happens for a reason. Knowing that He has a plan for us and that you will end up where you’re meant to be.” She said.

Agent Lewis grinned and stood.

“That sounds nice. Maybe when you get to New York we can go to Mass together.”

She skipped away and Maria was left wondering what she meant.

A week later she was offered a position at SHIELD.


	69. SEPTEMBER 2013

**SEPTEMBER 2013**

They headed back to Jane’s house before Thor and Brian left.

Darcy sat on the table, watching Thor and Jane make sad eyes at each other while walking in backyard.

“Can we talk?”

Darcy sighed and nodded.

Brian sat next to her.

She felt conflicted.

She loved Brian.

Up until yesterday she had been planning a future with him.

But things were different now.

“Would you come with me? To Asgard?” Brian asked.

Darcy felt her heart break.

“I can’t.” She said, her voice cracking.

“Because of Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes?” He asked.

Darcy took his hand.

“It isn’t that I don’t love you. Because I do.” She said, tears welling in her eyes.

“But you don’t. Cathy loved me and I loved Cathy.” He said, his voice dead.

“I’m not so different than her.” Darcy said.

He laughed.

“You’re not but… but I think it’s easier to think of it like that. Of you as two different people.”

Darcy was nearly sobbing at this point.

“I’ll miss you.” She said, not even feeling sorry about being a blubbering mess.

“I’ll miss you too.”

Brian pulled her into a hug, both crying.

 

“So you have to go?” Jane asked as she and Thor walked outside.

“For now, but I swear to you, my Jane, that I will come back. No matter what.” Thor said.

Jane felt herself tear up.

“I don’t want to lose you.” She said.

Thor cupped her face.

“And I promise you that you won’t. I… I know what it feels like to lose a mate. I won’t let that happen to you.”

His hand drifted to the fresh mark on her neck, made from their frantic mating while on Asgard.

“You had a mate?” Jane asked.

Thor nodded.

“A Beta… Her name was Brunnhilde. She died in a battle long ago. I hope her spirit reside in Valhalla.” He said sadly.

Jane kissed him softly.

“Me too.”

Thor grinned and pulled her to him.

“I love you Jane Foster.” He said.

“I love you too Thor Odinson.”

 

And then in a flash Brian and Thor were gone.

Darcy blinked at the scorched grass that once held her Shield Brother and ex-boyfriend.

“Whelp. I’m gone.” She said as she turned to leave.

Jane grabbed her by the arm.

“What do you mean ‘You’re gone’?” She demanded.

“Umm I kind of want to let my fiancés know that I’m not, you know, dead.” Darcy said.

Jane snorted.

“Well I’m coming with you.” She said.

Darcy raised an eyebrow.

“Aren’t you going to be busy wait for tall, blonde and cut to come back?” She asked.

Jane rolled her eyes.

“Please. Who knows how long it will take for him to come back? And when he does he’ll know where to find me. Besides I want to take Tony Stark up on that job offer.”

Darcy looked at her suspiciously.

“What are you after? Cause last time I brought up the job offer you said you’d rather rot in Hell than work for Tony Stark.” She said.

Jane grinned.

“Thor had a mate.” She revealed.

“Yeah I know. I’ve seen him naked before.” Darcy said slowly.

“Her name was Brunnhilde.”

Erik gasped and Darcy just looked confused.

“Is that meant to mean something?” She asked.

Jane huffed.

“Don’t you remember the day after Thor left and we fought over you being a spy and then made up by reading every Wikipedia article on Norse Mythology?” She asked.

Darcy scratched her head.

“Not really? I drank, like, ten bottles of Tequila Jane. Even for me that’s a lot.” She said.

“Brunnhilde is the most well-known of the Valkyrie Darcy. In Norse Mythology, she chose a king that Odin didn’t favor to win a battle. Odin, to punish her, turned her into a mortal woman and banished her into a castle surrounded by shields. There she slept until she was rescued and married Sigmund.” Erik said.

“So, his wifey got turned mortal and died hundreds of years ago.” Darcy said.

“Yeah but that didn’t work out and she killed herself but she was also banned from Hel and Valhalla.”

Darcy’s jaw dropped as it finally dawned on her.

“You think she was reborn…” She said.

“I think that the Sigmund part is probably fiction. After all a lot of the Norse Mythology we know is wrong. I’ve met Odin. He wouldn’t let someone who offended him be saved. I think he probably cursed her to be reborn over and over till Thor could save her.” Jane said.

“Cause that would be impossible.” Darcy said.

Jane just grinned.

Erik sighed.

“I suppose that I’ll come to. Someone will have make sure you don’t get yourselves killed. Again.” Erik said, glaring at Darcy at the last part.

Darcy didn’t even have the decency to look guilty.

 

The plane ride to New York was rough.

In the middle of the plane ride the adrenaline finally wore off and Darcy started sobbing uncontrollably.

She couldn’t do this.

She had been dead.

She remembered what HYDRA had done to her.

How they torched her and fucked with her.

How her own god damn uncle had done it with little regard to her actually being a person.

And now she was on her way to tell everyone she loved she was alive and she had no idea how that would react.

 

Erik rented a car and drove Darcy to Stark Tower before he and Jane headed to their hotel.

Darcy knew that they would have all rallied after she died.

She stood outside the Tower and took a deep breath.

She could do this.

This was her family.

She walked into the Tower and found it bustling.

She walked over to the receptionist.

“Welcome to Avengers Tower. How can I help you?” She asked chipperly.

“I need to see Steve and Bucky.” Darcy said, desperately.

The woman smiled tightly.

“Ma’am no offense but you can’t just come walking in and demanding to see Captain America and the Winter Soldier. If you would like I can give you an inquiry sheet and you can submit that.” She said.

Darcy felt frustrated tears sting her eyes.

“Please. I have to see them today.” She pleaded.

The woman slid a sheet of paper towards her and Darcy lost it.

She grabbed the woman up by the collar.

“You will let me pass.” She growled.

“Security!” The woman screeched.

There was the cock of a gun.

“You’ll put the receptionist down.” A familiar female voice said.

Darcy immediately dropped the woman and whipped around.

Maria Hill had a gun pointed straight at her.

Maria’s eyes widen, her mouth went slack and her arm fell.

“Hi.” Darcy said weakly.

Maria blinked before setting her jaw.

“If you make a fucking Jesus joke I will fucking shoot you.”


	70. APRIL 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I GOOF'D! Here is the real chapter 70!

**APRIL 2013**

“Bucky? You ok?” Steve called into the room of the bathroom.

Bucky didn’t answer.

How could he?

Of course, he wasn’t ok.

He heard Steve sigh.

“It’s ok to be sad Bucky… I am too.”

Steve’s voice cracked and Bucky felt his heart break.

He knew Steve was sad.

But he just couldn’t deal with Steve’s need to dote on him.

“I’m fine.” Bucky said, steeling his voice.

He couldn’t break down now.

“Then what is it Bucky? You wake up every morning and lock yourself in that room.” Steve pleaded.

Bucky sighed.

“I’m in pre-heat.” He whispered.

There was silence before Steve let out a shaky sigh.

“I know you are Buck but that doesn’t explain why you’ve locked yourself up.” He said.

Bucky bit his lip.

“I-I don’t want you. Not right now.” He said.

He felt so numb inside.

He just couldn’t.

Steve was silence for a beat before Bucky heard footsteps.

Bucky let out a sob and placed his head in between his legs.

It felt so different this time.

When Steve went under the ice it hadn’t felt like this.

Bucky laughed bitterly.

Of course, it hadn’t.

Steve hadn’t died.

Darcy had and she wasn’t coming back.


	71. SEPTEMBER 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry it's been a couple days but between Thanksgiving and Black Friday and School it's been crazy but here we are at chapter 70 and the one that you've all been waiting for! Enjoy!!!!!

**SEPTEMBER 2013**

Maria took her straight up the Steve and Bucky’s floor.

The others, apparently, were out in London.

Darcy laughed so hard she cried.

Maria chose to ride back down and avoid the touching moment.

Darcy walked to Steve and Bucky’s door and knocked as hard as she could.

“Coming!” Steve’s voice yelled through the door.

It slid open and there Steve was, all golden and perfect.

It felt like a revelation and punch in the stomach at the same time.

Steve’s jaw dropped at the sight of her.

“I know this seems really weird and I get but I don’t even really understand what happen except that I think Phil and Mel were involved but I’m alive so I don’t care and I know it’s been six months but you guys waited like 70 years for each other so I hope I’m not late and-“

Darcy was cut off by Steve reaching forward and touching her face.

“You-you’re real?” He whispered as tears whaled in his eyes.

“Yeah. I’m real.” She confirmed, equally tearfully.

HE let out a sob and pulled her to him.

They slid to the floor, crying joyful tears.

“Steve… Where’s Bucky?” Darcy asked after a few minutes.

Steve pulled away and turned to face the inside of the apartment.

“Bucky! Come here!” He yelled.

Bucky appeared.

He had cut his hair short and his eyes were a little dimmer but still Bucky.

He looked at Darcy, expressionless.

“Hi.” She said, suddenly feeling shy under his intense gaze.

“Darcy’s dead Steve. Whoever that is they aren’t her.” Bucky said, his hand drifting to the pocket she knew he put his big knife.

“There is a place behind your ear that if you lick or bit it, you’ll come so hard you black out.” Darcy said quickly.

Bucky paled and Steve let out a wet laugh.

“How?” Bucky blurted out.

“Science!?” Darcy offered.

The Omega looked slightly dazed.

“I… You need food.”

Bucky retreated into the apartment.

“Where were you?” Steve demanded.

“England. I think Phil did something to bring me back to life, altered my memories and stuck me there. I started dating Jane’s new intern and got pulled into some madness involving something called the Aether, Thor and a Lord of the Rings reject. We beat him, my boyfriend turned into the Aether and there was a mutual breakup because I needed to get home to you two.” Darcy said.

Steve nodded.

There was a cry and Darcy’s eyes widen.

PJ.

“Can I?” She whispered.

“Of course, you can.” Steve said fervently.

“I’ll fix food.” Bucky added.

Darcy walked into the room that Steve gestured to be PJ’s.

She walked over to the crib that held her son and took a sharp inhale of breath.

He had gotten so big.

PJ turned his big blue eyes towards her and they brightened with recognition.

He reached out to her and she smiled before picking him up.

PJ whimpered slightly.

“Hey, hey buddy. Mommy’s here.” She soothed.

PJ laid his head on her shoulder and sighed.

Darcy could feel tears falling down her cheeks.

She couldn’t believe she had forgotten this.

A while later Steve entered the room and found Darcy sitting in the rocking chair, PJ asleep in her arms.

Steve leaned against the door.

“Do you know how I knew it was you?” He asked.

“My scent?” Darcy asked, thinking of the bright, sweet scent that all the super soldiers had in addition to their normal scent.

Steve shook his head.

“PJ said the word ‘Mama’ today. Been saying it all day. And then you show up.” He said.

Darcy’s eyes widened.

“You think he’s psychic?” She asked.

Steve shrugged.

“Wouldn’t surprise me if he was.”

Darcy sighed and stood, placing the baby in the crib and walking over to Steve, who wrapped her in his arms.

“We’ve missed you so much.” He whispered.

“I’ve missed you too.” She said.

She could remember that even as Cathy something had felt like it was missing.

And then Brian showed up and she felt like she was on the cusp of something.

“Come on. Bucky has some food for you. You must be starving.” He said.

Darcy nodded.

“Yeah I didn’t even get to eat on the plane. I was so hysterical that Erik had to give me three of his horse tranquilizers.” She said.

Steve blinked at her in surprise and Darcy shrugged.

“Loki fucked him up.”

 

They entered the kitchen and found Bucky placing what looked like left over chicken on a plate.

He blinked at her but said nothing.

“Are you doing the thing where you shut down?” She asked.

Bucky didn’t respond, only shoving the plate of kitchen in front of her.

“So, this is the part where we cry and make out right?” Darcy asked.

“Is this all a joke to you?” Bucky snapped.

Darcy blinked.

“Everything is a joke to me dude. It’s how I deal. Kind of like how you shut down and compartmentalize.” She said.

“Stop acting like this isn’t a big deal.” Bucky said.

“I’m not saying this isn’t a big deal Bucky. I’m just happy to be alive is all.” Darcy mumbled.

“Bucky.” Steve said sternly.

“Don’t you fucking dare use the Captain America voice on me!” Bucky snarled at the Alpha.

“Have you cried?” Darcy asked.

Bucky’s head snapped to Darcy.

“What?” He asked.

“Have you cried?” She repeated.

“I… No.” Bucky said.

Darcy rolled her eyes.

“He’s been acting like nothing was wrong, right?” Darcy asked Steve.

“Basically. Only thing different is that he hasn’t let me touch him since you died.” The Alpha grumbled and Bucky looked at the ground.

Darcy raised an eyebrow before sighing.

“Bucky!” She said.

Bucky pouted.

“Don’t judge my mourning! It’s not like you had to. You were off fucking a Falsworth!” He said, scrunching up his nose.

Steve looked at her, clearly scandalized.

“You slept with a Falsworth?!?” He asked.

Darcy huffed.

“It’s not like I knew I was! If I had my memories I wouldn’t have. Brian is a really good guy anyways. You would have approved of him.” She said.

She paused.

“You’re more upset I slept with a Falsworth than you are I slept with someone else in general?” She asked.

Steve frowned and Bucky shrugged.

“He’d kind of be a hypocrite if he did. I mean I fucked Natalia and he’s never held it against me.” Bucky said.

Steve huffed and Darcy laughed before yawning.

“You ok?” Steve asked.

She smiled weakly.

“It’s been a tiring couple of days. My former boss lady got kidnapped, Thor came back and left with my now ex-boyfriend and I found out that I’m not dead… or a natural blonde.” Darcy said, twirling her hair with her finger and wrinkling her nose.

“Wanna go to bed?” Steve asked.

Darcy smiled and nodded.

Steve and Bucky each took a hand and lead her to the bedroom.

Bucky gave Darcy and old flannel and she quickly changed into it before crawling into the bed.

The Alpha and Omega stared at her in awe.

“Join me?” She asked and they scrambled into the bed, Steve on her left and Bucky on her right.

They clung to her and she could feel herself begin to sob in relief.

She heard them begin to sob and pull her closer and it was beautiful.

She was alive and with the loves of her life.

She couldn’t be happier.


	72. MARCH 2013

**March 2013**

Wade Wilson had always been a bit of a renegade.

He wasn’t afraid to get his hands dirty.

He did what he had to be done and never regretted it.

But as he walked into his painfully empty apartment he could help but feel that slight wave of regret and despair fill him.

**It’s because you killed your best friend, you asshole.**

“Shut up.”

No he’s right. You feel bad because you killed Darcy.

Wade sneered at the voices.

He hated that they were right.

He walked over to the two pictures on his wall.

One was of him and Vanessa.

H frowned.

He didn’t know why h still had that picture up.

Vanessa had been dead for years because of her own volition.

He turned to the other picture.

It was of him and Darcy eating Mexican.

She was shoving a glob of guacamole in his face while tossed chips at her.

The picture was a little wonky because Clint had been laughing so hard from their antics.

It had been right after they’d met and him and her had bonded right away.

Wade smiled sadly.

**I miss her.**

Yeah me too.

“Me three.”

 


	73. SEPTEMBER 2013

**SEPTEMBER 2013**

Bucky woke up to the smell of bacon.

He wondered into the living room slash kitchen and saw Darcy at the bar eating.

PJ was already in his jumping thingy with a bottle.

“You cooked?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah. PJ woke me up crying so me and him made breakfast didn’t we buddy?” Darcy cooed.

PJ cooed out in response.

“Where’s Steve?” Bucky asked lazily.

Darcy shrugged.

“He left a note saying he was going out for bread. I’m guessing bread is code for Phil.” She said.

Bucky chuckled and went to make a plate when there was a large boom.

“What the fuck?” Bucky asked, jumping a little.

“Oh that. The Avengers are having a massive battle over who gets to see me first.”

Bucky blinked.

“Really?” He asked.

Darcy nodded and walked over to the coffee pot and poured some into her cup and another cup.

She walked over to the floor to ceiling windows.

“J open the window please.” She requested.

The door opened and Wade Wilson, in full Deadpool regalia, climbed through.

He collapsed on his back, panting.

“Hey Boo. Fixed you some coffee.” Darcy said.

“Thank honeybuns!” Wade said taking the cup.

“So… Thanks for killing me.” Darcy said.

Wade grinned.

“Thanks for not being mad at me for killing you.” He said.

Darcy shrugged.

“Eh. I’ve done worst to you so.” She said.

Bucky groaned.

“You guys are so weird.” He complained.

“That’s what makes us charming.” Wade said seriously.

Darcy nodded in agreement.

“So, how’s stuff been since I died?” Darcy asked.

“I became an Avenger… Oh Clint is pregnant!” Wade said as he sat on the couch.

“Really? They found their Beta?” Darcy said.

She cuddled into his side.

“Move!” Bucky growled before fitting between the two.

Who immediately laid their heads in his lap.

“Yep! His name is Sam and he is a big chunk of chocolate hotness.” Wade said.

“Cool. Did Kate and Laura move in the tower?”

“No but they live in town and Kate is totes here all the time. She’s going to Midtown School of Science and Technology in Queens.” Wade said.

“OH sweet! That’s a great school. What about everyone else?” She asked.

“Tony’s Iron Man again… Pepper is called Rescue now… Bruce took off for a month but came back… That’s about it.” Wade said.

“Alrighty. Time for the on sault.”

The door finally opened and Iron Man came flying in.

“Hi Daddy!” Darcy said sweetly as she sat up.

“That’s all I get? You don’t write. You don’t call.” Tony said as he stepped out of the Iron Man costume.

“Yeah well I was kind of busy being amnesic.” Darcy said walking over to him.

Tony huffed and crossed his arms.

“They always have excuses.”

The two stared each other down.

“We’re not doing that thing where we both break down crying.” Tony sniffed.

“Of course not.” Darcy agreed.

They continued to stared at each other when Bruce appeared in the doorway.

“Darcy!” He cried out before tackling her to the ground.

“Pops!” Darcy cried out as the man nearly smothered her.

Bruce babbled out something and continued to cry.

Pepper walked in after him and raised an eyebrow at the scene before moving to kneel and hug Darcy.

“Fuck it.”

Tony sank to the ground and pulled Darcy, Pepper and Bruce into his arms.

Darcy laughed through her tears.

She couldn’t believe how loved she felt at the moment.

Her Dad.

Her Pops.

Her Mom.

All there to embrace her.

“My parents were terrible people!” Tony wailed out.

“Your mom was. Peggy was just too trusting.” Bucky called out.

“Fuck you!” Tony spat.

Bucky snorted.

“No but I fucked your mom.” He said.

“No you didn’t because if you had you would have seen her big Alpha dick.” Natasha said as she waltzed into the room.

“Hey Nat.” Darcy said, not bothering to ask questions.

There would be time for that latter.

Natasha nodded in acknowledgement.

“Glad you’re not dead Lewis.” She said.

“Glad you’re about to be a baby mama.” Darcy said.

Natasha didn’t look to happy but fuck it.

Because Clint came in next, a big belly in front of him and a tall black man behind him.

“Bro you got fat.” Darcy noted.

Clint sneered at Natasha and Sam.

“I go on one mission! One mission and I come home to no SHIELD and Natasha shacking up with that asshole! She informs me that he’s going to be our Beta and I’m cool about it because I was sad about you being dead and I mean look at him! And then within a week I’m pregnant! A WEEK! And to top it off it’s with twins! Twins!”

Darcy watched in amusement as Clint ranted at her.

“Congratulations?” Darcy offered when he took a breath.

“God damn it!”

And with that Clint became part of the human dogpile that was the Avengers.

“Hey girl. I’m Sam.” Sam greeted.

“Cool. I’m Darcy. So, like, I’m sister in-law and I should give you the shovel talk but if you’ve put up with six months of that then I don’t think I need to.” Darcy said as she peered over Clint’s head.

“F-fuck you!” Clint sobbed.

Sam and Darcy, both being the assholes they are, laughed.


	74. Chapter 74

**MAY 2013**

Tony sniffed as he worked on the sentry robot in front of him.

It had been almost two months since…

He let out a sob.

He still couldn’t believe she was gone.

He had only had a suit.

No.

Even if he had a suit he wouldn’t have been able to help.

“What are you working on?”

Tony looked up to see Bruce leaning on a wall.

“Sentry-bot. I’m calling them ‘Where the fuck have you been for a month?’” Tony said, looking back down.

“That’s an awfully long name. How about ‘I need to process and ran away to Siberia’?” Bruce suggested.

“Lame.” Tony deadpanned.

The Alpha sat across from his Omega.

“Can I see your progress?”

“Sure.”

 

“Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck.” Clint cursed as he looked down at the pregnancy test.

He was so fucked.

And he didn’t even know how.

Natasha was fixed and the chances of a Beta getting an Omega were slim to none.

“Clint? You almost done? I gotta piss.” Sam’s sleep rough voice called.

He was so _fucked_.

“I… No!”

He heard Sam sigh and cursed Natasha for actually finding Sam and bringing him here.

Of course, she’d choose a fucking psychologist.

“Is this about the baby? Cause I’m cool with it.”

Clint blinked and opened the door.

“You knew?!?” Clint demanded.

“Of course. Betas always know man.” Sam said.

“I don’t even know how this happened!” Clint wailed.

“Well it defiantly happened within that first week. And I mean we grief fucked a lot during that week.” Sam said with a shrug.

Clint glared and Sam chuckled.

“Come on Clint. I’m excited and so are you, deep down.” He said.

Clint hated that Sam was right.

 

Natasha crawled into bed with Bucky and sighed.

“Clint’s pregnant.” She said.

Bucky didn’t respond.

“It’s not mine and I’m fucking pissed that it can’t be.” She said.

She looked over at the Omega and rolled her eyes.

Of course, he was asleep.


	75. UPDATE

Hey guys just wanted to give you an update on the status of this story. I'm taking a little hiatus till after the first of the year. The holidays are just a really crazy time and I don't really have the time (or motivation) to write because of it.


End file.
